El Ojo de Samsara
by Raphael Van Halen
Summary: Naruto y una situación problemática: un zorro con problemas de actitud, un suegro despreciable y un nuevo y agotador entrenamiento. ¿Qué hará Naruto? ¿Resistir o Reventar?
1. Chapter 1

**El ojo de Samsara**

**------------**

-No, no está aquí

-Aquí tampoco –a continuación, una puerta que se cierra.

-Negativo. Aquí tampoco está

Los ojos del shinobi se cerraron en un gesto de desesperación e impaciencia. ¿Dónde podría estar un condenado idiota como él?

-_Aquí equipo cuatro_ –escuchó una voz por el intercomunicador– _el área está limpia. No hay rastro de él_

–Maldición –masculló, más para él que para cualquier otra persona– atención a los equipos. Nos encontraremos en la puerta de entrada en quince minutos.

Un escueto _entendido_ fue la respuesta. Mientras retomaba el camino de regreso, su cabeza se devanaba tratando de eliminar las posibilidades al tiempo que trataba de esclarecer por lo menos un rumbo posible. Pero ni siquiera el refinado Byakugan había logrado dar con su ubicación. Era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado _literalmente_. Al tiempo que sus pies volaban sobre el parqué de madera ya roído por el paso del tiempo, miraba en derredor, dejando que sus pensamientos se mezclaran con su actuar.

Byakugan. ¿Por qué algo le decía que gran parte de esta desastrosa situación se supeditaba a los Hyūga?

Pero claro que sí. Después de todo, esto había sucedido después de aquella charla que había tenido Hiashi Hyūga con él. ¿Y qué?. No es que fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro. Ese no era él. No era su forma de actuar. No era de los que huía después de encarar el peligro. Como si no él era lo suficientemente inconsciente como para medírsele a todo sin medir en las consecuencias. Sonrió un poco, al recordar como su patosa forma de ser le había conseguido llegar al lugar donde estaba. A pesar de todos. A pesar de todo. Inclusive a pesar de él mismo y todos los que le rodeaban.

Seguramente por eso había conseguido crecer no sólo como un ninja con un nombre propio, sino también como una persona que respeta sus principios por sobre todas las cosas. Llevándolas a un extremo poco sano, inclusive al de la vida. Por lo mismo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que un incidente tan poco creíble fuera capaz de ganar donde ni siquiera él mismo había logrado poner un pie: vencer en el territorio de su indestructible determinación.

Un pequeño dolor en el pecho lo aquejó, y de inmediato masculló una mala palabra. Bajo ninguna circunstancia se permitiría pensar que se había rendido así porque sí. No. Algo grande debía estar tramando, para que no se lo dijese ni siquiera a Godaime, aquella que era como una madre…algo ebria en ocasiones. Sin embargo, podía entender el por qué ella lo había asignado como líder en esta misión de recuperación.

Era su deuda pendiente con él. Una que quizá nunca pudiese terminar de pagar.

**------------**

Un quejido de dolor salió de su boca. Las magulladuras simplemente no lo dejaban estar en paz. Ese tipo no mentía cuando dijo que realmente iba a enfrentarse a algo completamente nuevo. ¿Y quién decía que el entrenamiento ninja lo hace uno a-prueba-de-todo?

Recordó súbitamente la razón de estar en esa escueta habitación, cuya única comodidad consistía en una manta y una almohada. Las frías noches de aquella pequeña aldea hacían de una ridiculez aquella manta. Sin embargo, había llegado tan lejos para ser fuerte. Para ver a la verdad del mundo, ambas caras de la realidad.

Estaba ahí por su verdad. Y por Kami que tendrían que cocinarlo en su propio chakra si no salía de ahí con lo que había ido a buscar. Un recuerdo y una decisión fue todo lo que necesitó para verse envuelto en una situación tan lamentable, donde su cuerpo absolutamente sometido a las agujetas provocadas por el entrenamiento extremo lo domeñaban a voluntad. Y con todo, pudo sentir una pequeña risa burlona proveniente de su interior. Sí…como si no fuera suficiente, aún tenía que aguantarse a Kyūbi-baka, que como siempre sufría de un problema de actitud bastante marcado.

-**Sigo sin entender el por qué estamos aquí. Si tanto te importa, simplemente libera algo de mi poder…o mejor aún, libera este sello y yo me encargaré de arrancarle la cabeza y escupirla bastante lejos.**

-Típico de ti, baka Kyūbi. ¿No conoces el sentido del honor o qué?

-**Humanos, ustedes encerrados en sus pequeños cuerpos, no conocen el sentido del poder, mucho menos del honor. Además…estoy demasiado viejo como para aguantar las patochadas de alguien de **_**tu**_** edad.**

-Creo que comienzo a entender por qué Yondaime te encerró conmigo –susurró, sonriendo apenas– de alguna manera previó que yo te desesperaría al punto que inclusive el más poderoso de los Bijū desearía desaparecer.

-**Por una vez, creo que te voy a dar la razón. Así que asegúrate de contarles a tus nietos y a tus hijos, e inclusive a tus amigos, que le ganaste un duelo dialéctico a Kyūbi no Youko. **

No había tiempo para ponerse a seguirle el jueguito a su compañero mental. Francamente, el cansancio era extremo; no recordaba haberse sentido así ni siquiera en el entrenamiento con Ero-sennin. Pero su cuerpo estaba descubriendo la profundidad de un entrenamiento semejante aún a esta edad, cuando creía que el entrenamiento para shinobi de Konohagakure estaba, por lejos, dentro de los más duros dentro de las cinco grandes naciones ninja.

Esto, sin embargo, era algo completamente nuevo. Y ni se imaginaba la refriega que iba a darle Tsunade-baachan cuando volviese, ni hablar de Sakura-chan, o de Sasuke-teme…hasta Hinata podría decirle algo, sacándola bastante del cuadro encantador en el que la tenía enmarcado. En el que ella vivía enmarcada. En últimas, por el que había decidido llegar tan lejos, jugándose el todo por el todo. De cualquier manera, había cosas que nunca cambiaban, y si fue capaz de jugarse la cara con tipos como Orochimaru-teme, entonces bien podría hacer la apuesta más grande de su vida hasta este momento. Y si lo hacía, lo haría para ganar. Después de todo…

-Es mi camino del ninja…

**------------**

-Bueno, vamos con los reportes completos.

-En el exterior de esta fortaleza y medio kilómetro a la redonda no hay rastro ni de chakra ni de su aroma –convino Neji, mirando hacia el líder de la misión–.

-En las mazmorras no hay nada salvo polvo y muchísimos esqueletos. Tampoco hay rastro ni de chakra ni de aroma–.

Esto era el colmo. Francamente comenzaba a desesperarse. ¿De cuándo a aquí había aprendido trucos de desaparición el dobe?

-Sin embargo, parece que sí pasó por aquí –interrumpió el maestro de los insectos de un momento a otro– algunos de los insectos han podido ver una figura con la descripción de Naruto por los alrededores.

-¿Puedes establecer hace cuánto fue?

Shino guardó silencio un momento, y un insecto diminuto voló hacia su dedo.

-Hace cuatro noches.

-_¡¿Cuatro noches?!_ –Pensó desesperado Sasuke, mirando hacia la noche, naciente y sin luna–. El dobe realmente está esforzándose a fondo. Conociendo su paso, ya tendrá mucho más de ventaja.

-Lo dudo –convino Hyūga Neji–. ¿Cómo podemos saber si nos lleva, en efecto, cuatro noches de ventaja?

-¿A qué te refieres? –respondió Sasuke, mirándolo.

-A que no sabemos a dónde va Naruto. Eso abre las posibilidades a que nos lleve cuatro noches de ventaja, o nosotros hayamos reducido nuestra propia desventaja, ya que él ya habrá llegado a su destino.

-Es ahí donde entra la siguiente pregunta; si de verdad ya llegó a destino, ¿cómo saberlo? –convino Shino.

Un suspiro general cundió entre los presentes. De repente Tenten vio como un halcón aterrizaba sobre su brazo, con un mensaje proveniente desde Konoha.

-Sasuke, es un mensaje de Sakura-san –leyó ella en voz alta para todos sus compañeros– Godaime solicita que regresemos de inmediato.

-¿Regresar? –siseó él, con una frustración rampante– ¡ni siquiera tenemos un indicio!

Un gesto de asentimiento general. El desánimo era el común denominador del grupo de búsqueda.

-Sin embargo…Godaime no nos haría regresar a menos de que tuviese un indicio. Uno pequeño, al menos –razonó Nara Shikamaru, mirando a Sasuke–. Piénsalo. Ella tampoco es tonta y no nos dejará buscando en medio del País del Fuego.

Un instante de silencio.

-Tienes razón. Será mejor que regresemos y escuchemos lo que sea que tenga que decirnos. De cualquier manera, es bastante riesgoso avanzar a esta hora y en nuestras condiciones. Regresemos a Konoha.

**------------**

-Me alegra saber que pudieron llegar a la aldea antes de que oscureciera más –susurró Tsunade tras de su escritorio– ¿pudieron hallar algo?

-Nada, más allá de una posible descripción de Naruto por aquella zona hace unas cuatro noches –fue la respuesta de Sasuke. La Hokage asintió, como si supiese que ese iba a ser el resultado.

Shizune en ese momento entró, acompañada de Morino Ibiki.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Uchiha– ¿por qué nos hiciste regresar?

-Al parecer tenemos una pista sobre su posible paradero –respondió Shizune, anticipándose a su sensei–. Hemos encontrado esto en su departamento.

Sasuke y Neji se acercaron a revisar. Eran pergaminos que contenían información sobre los dojōtsus más poderosos. Nada clasificado, era historia, lo que los clanes Uchiha y Hyūga. Una descripción algo tosca de su funcionamiento. Sin embargo, el otro pergamino hablaba sobre una técnica superior a ambas. El poderoso Rin'negan. Tanto Sasuke como Neji se miraron largamente. No sería tan tonto. Ni siquiera Naruto sería tan tonto.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Shizune, mirándolos a ambos bajo el escrutinio de todos los demás chūnin presentes.

-Es una posibilidad remota, pero posiblemente haya partido para buscar un maestro del Rin'negan. ¿Me equivoco? –preguntó Ibiki.

-De cualquier manera no tendría sentido –dijo Neji, mirando atentamente el pergamino, que no decía nada más acerca de esa poderosa técnica– para dominarlo, es _absolutamente_ necesario poseer el kekkai genkai del Rin'negan. Pero esa línea de sangre se perdió hace muchísimo tiempo…por lo menos hasta donde sé.

-Es una cuestión de lógica simple entonces –entró Shikamaru, interrumpiendo a Neji– si Naruto se entera que existe una técnica capaz de superar al Sharingan y al Byakugan, partirá a buscarla. Sin embargo…al parecer está claro que se necesita la línea de sangre. ¿Cuál sería el siguiente paso?

-¡Buscar alguna otra forma de aprenderlo! –rompió la monotonía Rock Lee, con un golpe de lucidez muy a su estilo– ¡Naruto-kun ha partido para volverse más fuerte!

-Es imposible –respondió Sasuke, pensativo– sin el kekkai genkai, no habrá forma de que asimile una técnica tan poderosa. Y además, la herencia no se aprende.

-Eso es cierto en parte –interrumpió Tsunade, de repente–. Hay más de una forma de dominar una técnica que en principio parece destinada únicamente a aquellos que la heredan. ¿O acaso olvidas a tu sensei?

Sasuke tuvo que admitirlo. A pesar de que él no era un Uchiha, poseía un dominio del sharingan envidiable.

-Eso quiere decir… ¿que partió a buscar a alguien que pudiese enseñarle el Rin'negan o algo parecido? –sugirió Tenten.

-Yo no desecharía esa posibilidad tan pronto. Además, conociendo a Naruto como lo conocemos, es capaz de caminar de rodillas hacia el mismísimo infierno si se entera que está hecho de ramen –dijo Tsunade, luego se volvió a Shizune– quiero que busques a Jiraiya y a Kakashi. Tráelos de inmediato.

-¿Jiraiya-sama? –Preguntó Neji– ¿qué sucede?

-No lo sé. Pero algo me dice que él puede darnos otro indicio acerca de lo que pasó con Naruto, aunque esta especulación me parece bastante sólida. Y además…quiero confirmar una cosa.

La aludida partió de inmediato, ante la mirada confundida de unos y otras.

**------------**

-De pie –escuchó Naruto en medio de sus sueños. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y vio que un pequeño monje, vestido con una túnica negra que yacía sobre una blanca lo despertaba de un modo "gentil"–. Es hora de seguir con el entrenamiento.

El shinobi masculló algo entre sueños pero obedeció y se levantó, sin saber muy bien si era de día o de noche. Sacudió su propia túnica y lo siguió a trompicones hasta lo que parecía ser un baño, porque sentía el aroma del agua, y escuchaba el rumor de aquel líquido contra la piedra de aquel templo, que más parecía una fortaleza.

-Por favor, Naruto-san. Aséese y cámbiese de ropas. Gyoma-sensei lo está esperando en el campo principal.

Él asintió mecánicamente, evidentemente más en el mundo de los sueños que en este. Se desvistió y sin pensárselo mucho se introdujo hasta el esternón; inmediatamente pudo sentir como el agua, helada, subía por su cuerpo, despertándolo y por poco arrancándole un grito que hubiese sacado del alma, sin duda alguna. En lo que se acostumbraba a la temperatura, recordaba perfectamente a Gyoma-sensei. Un tipo que inspiraba un respeto muy singular. No tendría más de cincuenta años, pero lo que más atrayente le parecía era que no había abierto sus ojos para nada…

_-__**Soy ciego, Uzumaki-san**__ –_había dicho el maestro, fijándose en la exagerada atención que prestaba a sus ojos cubiertos por sus párpados– _sin embargo, estos ojos me han permitido ver mucho más allá que lo que unos simples ojos permiten. _

_Naruto permaneció en silencio, mirando con reverencia al aludido que se sentó frente a él._

_-__**Pocos son los que conocen el camino hasta este recinto sagrado. Dígame…¿cómo ha podido llegar hasta aquí?**_

_-__**No importa cómo lo hice…he tomado este largo camino porque quiero aprender.**_

_Al maestro pareció hacerle algo de gracia, porque miró a Naruto y luego le preguntó_

_-__**¿Estás aquí por el ojo de Samsara?**_

**Notas varias****: bueno, ¿qué puedo decirles?. No hace mucho me enganché a Naruto y hasta hace muy poco terminé de ver la primera parte y empecé a ver Shippuden. Por otro lado, me costó –mucho– más el decidirme a escribir una historia, especialmente de una pareja que he adorado. Con el transcurrir se darán cuenta de cuál es…y también de algunas cosillas que iré incorporando también. Estoy seguro de que las identificarán cuando las lean.**

**Por otra parte, no veo necesaria la advertencia de spoilers o algo así. Aunque puedo disculparme por usar una idea –algo– rebuscada para escribir una historia que valiese la pena, porque créanme, este fandom es enorme y encontrar una idea original no fue nada fácil. Por otra parte, se me ocurrió usar el Rin'negan, ya que la falta de información sobre la técnica deja volar la imaginación.**


	2. II

II

**------------**

-Buenos días, Naruto-san –escuchó la clara voz de su maestro, atravesando los velos de aquella fría madrugada– ¿ha descansado lo suficiente?

Un sonido de huesos que crujen horrorosamente.

-Sí…es decir, pude conciliar algo de sueño –dijo el ninja zorruno, asintiendo en ese gesto tan suyo– ¿estamos listos?

-Por supuesto –sonrió el aludido extendiendo su mano y presentando a cuatro nuevas figuras– aquí estarán los maestros que también te enseñarán el arte y la defensa del cuerpo.

-¿Quiere decir que no solamente voy a entrenar con usted?

-Su deducción a esta hora impía es sorprendente –respondió una chica ataviada en una túnica verde con arabescos destacables– soy la maestra Fong de la tierra, y estaré encantada de que no muera bajo nuestro entrenamiento.

Era un poco agresiva para ser esta hora de la mañana. ¿A quién le recordaba?

-Naruto-san, espero que Manjidani lo trate adecuadamente –se adelantó otra mujer, de una edad cercana a la anterior, aunque sus profundos ojos azul tormenta lo sacaron de concentración– soy la maestra Katara de las aguas.

-¡Oi! –fue interrumpido por una vocecilla algo alegre, esta vez de un monje sin cabello, aunque amable a su gusto– ¿Qué tal?. Soy el maestro Aang del aire, y francamente estaré más que encantado que enseñarte el arte de defensa y ataque de los aires.

La gran sonrisa del monje que acababa de hablar tranquilizó un poco a Naruto, que desde que habló la primera persona no se encontraba muy…¿tranquilo?

-Soy el maestro Zuko del fuego. Mañana al mediodía empezaremos el entrenamiento¿está claro?.

-Claro…–masculló Naruto a duras penas, rascándose un poco la cabeza. El grupo de cuatro monjes era heterogéneo por donde le mirase. De nuevo¿Cómo a qué le recordaba?

Su propio equipo. El equipo siete; de ahí, tuvo un repentino ataque de memorias que lo abstrajeron de la realidad por segunda vez consecutiva en el mismo cuarto de hora.

-Ahem –nuevamente, la voz de Gyoma lo trajo de vuelta– tal y como se lo han hecho saber, tendrá el respectivo entrenamiento con ellos. Conmigo…tendrá su entrenamiento, y nos veremos al atardecer en este mismo punto¿entendido?

-Entendido, sensei –respondió él, con una reverencia bastante marcada.

**------------**

-Tsunade-sama, aquí está Jiraiya-sama y Kakashi, tal como lo pidió.

Ella miró a ambos sujetos. Ambos traían una cara de sueño imposible de disimular.

-¿Qué sucede contigo, Tsunade? –preguntó Jiraiya, próximo a caer en un estado muy próximo entre la hibernación y la muerte– no recuerdo que fueras de las que trasnochaba en el trabajo.

-Esto no es trabajo únicamente, Jiraiya –respondió ella– he mandado por ti porque me gustaría saber si tienes alguna pista sobre su paradero.

Un bostezo del aludido. Y Godaime tuvo que hacer esfuerzos cuasidivinos por no saltarle encima y clavarlo de un golpe allí mismo.

-¿Su paradero? –Parpadeó él– ¿de quién?

De inmediato Shizune pudo percibir el cambio de aura. Todos los chūnin presentes sintieron como si de pronto la vida del poderoso Sannin corriera peligro. Fue tan así que hasta el mismo Kakashi parpadeó; de inmediato el ermitaño-sapo pareció caer en cuenta y sonrió.

-¡Oh, sí!. Es de Naruto de lo que me hablas¿no?

Esto realmente estaba poniendo a prueba la poca paciencia que tenía.

-¡Sí, Jiraiya-sama! –Intervino Shizune para evitar una tragedia mayúscula– ¡usted sabe que Naruto-kun desapareció de Konoha hace una semana!

Y, Kami mediante, Jiraiya por fin volvió a la lucidez antes de que algo más pasase.

-Tal vez tú supieses algo sobre cierto pergamino que encontraron en el departamento.

Ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, el pervertido shinobi le echó una ojeada a todos los pergaminos, emitiendo algunos gestos interesantes que podrían ser interpretados como un "oh!" y un "ah, mierda".

-Ay, mierda –fue la última palabra de Jiraiya mientras partía raudo al techo, ante la mirada de todos, que no hacía sino mirarle de mala manera. Escucharon un débil _Kuchiyose no jutsu_…

…Y un monumental estruendo despertó a Konoha esa madrugada.

**------------**

-Bueno, bueno…–Naruto vio como la maestra Fong se quedaba en el gran campo, mientras él miraba con algo de prevención– he de darte nuevamente la bienvenida a este templo sagrado. No sé si tengas conciencia de tu logro, así que te pondré al tanto.

-Es… ¿es tan así? –murmuró él, tratando de minimizar lo que fuese que dijera– después de todo …

-Eres el primer estudiante en veinticinco años que Gyoma-sama acepta en el templo bajo su instrucción directa.

-¿NANI? –Fue la mayúscula exclamación de Naruto, ante el gesto divertido de la joven maestra– ¿¡Tanto tiempo!?

-Solo para que te des cuenta que, como eres el primer estudiante directo de nuestro sensei, seremos especialmente…_severos_ en lo que concierne a tu entrenamiento y desarrollo.

Naruto, por un instante, pudo percibir un pequeño gesto de gusto…algo cínico. Como si disfrutase enormemente el hecho de que iba a recibir un riguroso entrenamiento. Como cuando el pequeño cervatillo está siendo cazado a conciencia y el cazador se relame entre cada paso que da.

-Muy bien, señorito especial, vamos a comenzar. Para dominar el ojo de Samsara, primero tienes que realinearte contigo y con el resto de las cosas; debes ser capaz de ser fuerte como una montaña para resistir el ver la cara de la verdad, y de igual forma debes ser como una avalancha para confrontar aquello que quiera apartarte del camino.

El ninja asintió, viendo como ella caminaba, arrastrando su túnica. Era si acaso un poco más alto que él, y vistiendo aquella túnica se veía…bueno, atractiva a su manera.

-Para desarrollar tu fortaleza, primero debemos fortalecer el cuerpo. Y siendo sinceros…–ella le dedicó una mirada de arriba abajo– no sé qué tan fuerte puedes ser. Ve y quiebra aquel bloque de roca–. Ordenó, como quien sale a cortar las flores de buena mañana.

-Sensei…yo no puedo. Es decir, no tengo tanta fuerza…

Una ceja se arqueó.

-¿No tienes _tanta_ fuerza? –Fueron sus palabras, en lo que ella se paraba y le miraba con un gesto de incredulidad, mezclado con algo de enfado–. Está muy bien.

Naruto suspiró, como si quitasen ese bloque de su espalda.

-Si para mañana a esta hora ese bloque no aparece como te lo pido, haré que te saquen de Manjidani vivo o **muerto**– susurró ella, tranquilamente– ah, sí, y además me quedaré con esto. Me parece de lo más simpático.

La maestra levantó entre sus dedos el protector de la frente con el emblema de Konoha. Ella lo envolvió gentilmente entre sus dedos y se retiró, dejando a Naruto con la boca abierta.

-¿¡NANI!?

**------------**

-Esa ha de ser Fong y su famoso método de enseñanza –reflexionó Katara, mientras el maestro Gyoma asentía ante su taza de té.

-No puedes quejarte, Katara-san. Tú misma le enseñaste la ventaja de una "experiencia reconfortante" en la enseñanza.

La maestra sonrió, y tomó un sorbo de su té matutino.

-Es cierto…pero aún no me queda claro el por qué admitió a un estudiante y mucho menos de la forma que lo hizo con él.

Muroga Gyoma guardó un instante de silencio, y con su mirada apagada dejó el recipiente del té, ya vacío, sobre la bandeja que estaba frente a él.

-Durante mucho tiempo me encargué de perfeccionar el dojōtsu¿sabes?. Pero no cualquiera está en disposición de aprenderlo. De los que lograron encontrar el camino a través de la neblina, todos venían tras poder. Poder poder poder. Era todo lo que querían y creían que su camino a la verdad era ese.

-¿Y no es lo mismo con este muchacho?

-No. De alguna manera, sus ojos son inclusive más agudos que estos. Son capaces de ver donde para muchos puede no quedar absolutamente nada. Su mirada es muy pura¿sabías?. Aún en esta era, donde Manjidani dejó de ser una aldea shinobi, la tragedia de nuestros clanes sigue muy latente. Pero él no viene para conseguir poder para sí mismo. Viene porque necesita el poder para conseguir un objetivo muy particular.

-¿Aquel que te dijo?

-Sí, ese. Alguien que corre todos los riegos que conlleva el venir hasta aquí, por esa exclusiva razón, merece mucho más que un reconocimiento. Supongo que por eso Fong le ha puesto a prueba. Quiere ver si mi juicio fue el indicado.

Una sonrisa cruzó a través de la maestra, quien dedicó una larga mirada a su túnica celeste y blanco.

**------------**

-¡Gamabunta! –fue el grito de Jiraiya hacia el monstruoso sapo que había aparecido justo en frente de la torre del Hokage

-Jiraiya…–respondió el anfibio, exhalando una bocanada de humo de su pipa– ¿estás listo para pagarme lo que me debes?

-¡No es momento para eso! –Respondió él, sintiendo la mirada de acero de Tsunade taladrarlo– necesito que me digas si por alguna razón le has hablado a Naruto acerca de Manjidani, o peor aún, lo llevaste hasta allí.

-¿Manjidani? –Murmuró pensativamente– no lo he llevado allí. ¿Temes que Muroga lo haya secuestrado o algo así, Jiraiya? –le miró el enorme anfibio, ante la repulsión de la mayoría de las chūnin presentes.

-Peor aún. Quizá haya partido para aprender el Rin'negan o lo que sea que enseñe ese ninja loco.

El anfibio se detuvo…y rió estruendosamente. Incluso para alguien de su tamaño.

-El Rin'negan no se enseña, se hereda. ¿Qué pasa contigo?. ¿Demasiado concentrado con el trabajo de escritor que se te olvidó el detalle?

-¿Y a ti se te olvida que es de Muroga Gyoma de quien hablamos? –le habló Jiraiya.

Un gesto de asentimiento.

-Quizá el muchacho no me haya dicho nada a mí –musitó Gamabunta– pero quizá alguien _dentro de él_ le haya dicho cómo llegar.

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que _eso_ lo guió hasta allá?

-No se me ocurre nada más. Y, además, nadie mejor que él conoce el camino de Tokai.

Un gesto de asentimiento vino de Tsunade desde la oficina. El sapo tenía bastante razón, a partir de eso.

-¿De qué habla el sapo? –preguntó Sasuke, intuyéndose la respuesta– ¿alguien sabe cómo llegar a ese lugar?. Y de todas maneras¿qué lo hace tan especial?

-No me extraña que no lo sepan –dijo Tsunade–. Esto pasó cuando yo era una genin apenas.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Neji, súbitamente interesado.

-Cuando recién se formaron las naciones ninja y las aldeas ocultas estaban en plena construcción, había un shinobi viajero que realizaba misiones. No eran la gran cosa, realmente, hasta que se le ordenó recuperar un viejo pergamino en lo que se conoce hoy como el país de la nube. Como no podía permitirse un acto semejante, la aldea envió unas cuantas cohortes a cortar el problema de raíz.

-Iban a ultimarlo –confirmó Shikamaru, escuchando con cierto desdén la historia.

-En efecto. Él era un ninja común, a pesar de que no se tiene conocimiento de que haya fallado alguna misión. Él se supeditaba a andar por los caminos simplemente, evitando todo tipo de combate. Pero claro, ante ese pequeño ejército bien podría decirse que no tuvo opción.

-¿Y qué sucedió? –preguntó Tenten

-No se sabe muy bien. Unos dicen que Muroga se convirtió en el mismísimo Shinigami y comenzó a masacrar ninjas a diestra y siniestra. Después del incidente, desapareció.

-Pero la historia no termina ahí –continuó Kakashi, asintiendo– los ninjas de la nube no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando un solo hombre había logrado terminar con muchos de sus hombres. Así que lo buscaron por todos los países, hasta que alguien les contó que iba por el camino de Tokai hacia las montañas. Enviaron un escuadrón de Jounin que nunca regresó. Desde entonces su paradero ha sido un misterio.

-Muroga…–murmuró para sí Neji, de alguna manera entendido con el apellido que acababan de referenciarle– ¿por qué me es algo familiar?

-Lo mejor será que se retiren por el momento –fue la orden de Tsunade a los chūnin presentes– se les pondrá al tanto cuando lleguemos a algo en concreto.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a retirarse…excepto por Sasuke.

-Godaime, no podemos dejar la búsqueda de lado. ¡Tenemos que recuperar al dobe!

Tsunade asintió ante la determinación del Uchiha, pero nada podía hacer.

-Es cierto. Pero nadie aparte de Naruto puede llegar hasta la aldea que dijo ese sapo.

-¿Qué? –Respondió Sasuke, impacientándose– ¿por qué no?

-Porque Kyūbi fue quien lo guió para que no se perdiese por el camino. ¿No lo ves? Manjidani es famosa porque su niebla ha extraviado ejércitos enteros; de los que van, ninguno ha vuelto con vida, y lo que es aún peor, no puedo arriesgarme a dejar Konoha sin ningún shinobi que la defienda.

Una maldición escapó de los labios del joven Uchiha, mientras consideraba todas las posibilidades. Era cierto. Naruto los había dejado contra la pared. Hasta que en sus divagaciones, apareció un nombre que podría ayudarles.

-¿Dijiste que fue el zorro el que lo guió hasta donde sea que esté ahora el dobe?

-Es bastante posible.

-¿Y si buscamos a alguien que también haya sido un jinchuuriki?

-¿Qué insinúas? –preguntó Tsunade

El asintió como si acabase de descubrir una verdad enorme.

-Si el demonio que aún está dentro de Naruto pudo guiarlo, quiere decir que alguien que haya tenido un demonio en su interior puede recordar la ruta.

-Es…una hipótesis bastante arriesgada, pero bien podría funcionar. ¿A quién tienes en mente?

Una media sonrisa surcó el rostro del muchacho.

-¿Y a quién más sino Gaara del desierto?

**------------**

-Disculpe, Hinata-sama –Neji interrumpió la meditación de la chica, absorta en mirar hacia la nada con una delectación llamativa– ¿me permite un momento?

-Por supuesto, Neji-niisan –respondió ella con una sonrisa– ¿puedo ayudarte?

El muchacho se sentó junto a ella, mirando también hacia la nada en medio del gran patio de entrenamiento de la mansión Hyūga. Al hacerlo, escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras, tratando de obtener una reacción medianamente controlada.

-Usted…sabe que Naruto está perdido¿verdad? –dijo él, cortando de raíz las meditaciones de la mayor de las hijas del jefe del clan– ¿sabe usted dónde podría estar?

-Yo…yo no lo sé, realmente –dijo ella mientras reforzaba el agarre de sus delicadas manos en torno a sus ropajes– ¿acaso tú sabes algo?

-Al parecer…bueno, Hokage-sama no lo confirmó directamente, pero Naruto podría estar en peligro. Lleva desaparecido una semana y bien podría estar en manos de un potencial enemigo.

Sus ojos perlados se abrieron en un gesto de aprensión, un gesto indisimulable de miedo.

-Escúcheme, Hinata-sama –murmuró su primo a su oído, tan bajo para que sólo ella pudiese escucharla– si usted tiene alguna idea de dónde podría estar Naruto, le pido que me lo diga. Él pudo poner su vida en riesgo y no sabemos todavía si realmente podremos traerlo de regreso.

Ella contuvo nuevamente ese gesto y le miró largamente.

-Usted… ¿usted y Naruto? –comenzó Neji, como intuyéndose la respuesta.

-Esto…yo…–dijo ella, comenzando a sentirse atrapada

Su primo negó un poco, con una media sonrisa.

–Está bien. Yo no le diré nada a Hiashi-sama; pero si usted sabe algo de dónde podría estar, será mejor que lo diga. No importa si es a mí o a Hokage-sama, cualquier indicio será de gran utilidad.

Hinata pareció respirar más tranquila y miró a su primo, que se retiraba con una pequeña reverencia.

–Naruto-kun… ¿en peligro? –Dijo ella calladamente, luego viendo hacia el cielo– ¿dónde estarás?

Sin embargo, sin ella notarlo, su hermana menor la observaba escondida a la perfección tras uno de los muros. Sus ojos, fijos en su hermana mayor. De inmediato desapareció, al parecer bastante apurada.

**------------**

-¿Y bien? –Murmuró Fong, sentada en posición de loto frente a Naruto– ¿estás listo para superar mi prueba?

El ninja vio con desespero como ella jugaba con su protector, acariciando distraídamente el emblema de la aldea entre sus pequeños dedos.

-¡Lo haré! –Dijo él, levantándose de un salto y realizando un sello con sus dedos– _¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!_

La maestra de la tierra arqueó una ceja, pero igual sonrió afirmativamente cuando un clon apareció junto a su estudiante. Al momento, una gran cantidad de chakra azulado se concentró en su mano, formando una esfera brillante; tomando algo de impulso, saltó hacia el bloque y al grito de "¡Rasengan!" pulverizó el bloque, que saltó en pequeños escombros a los pies de una maestra…algo complacida.

-Sorprendente uso de chakra, joven guerrero –sonrió su maestra, poniéndose de pie– evidentemente…eres un ninja muy poderoso.

Naruto sentía como se henchía de orgullo su pecho.

-Pero creo que no fui lo bastante clara cuando te pedí que quebraras este bloque. Quiero que lo quiebres _con tu puño_.

-¡¿Con mi puño?! –Espetó él, incrédulo– ¡me gustaría verla intentarlo siquiera!

-Eso… ¿es un reto? –Contestó ella, muy satisfecha. De un momento a otro, él sintió como que ella estaba gozando la situación a un nivel…poco sano.

-**Creo que estás a punto de tragarte tus palabras, gaki.**

-Ah¡cállate Kyūbi-baka!

-**Ese bloque se antoja bastante…accesible para mis posibilidades **–dijo el zorro monstruoso, divertido– **¿me permitirás intentarlo?**

-Como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas –murmuró, callándolo rudamente.

Al momento vio que su maestra se había levantado también, y estaba de pie junto a un bloque idéntico al que ya había sido quebrado. Con algo de expectación, ella levantó una de sus delicadas manos, y la cerró dedo por dedo hasta que formó un puño. Y ante la sorpresa total de su estudiante, de un movimiento rápido golpeó al bloque…con tal fuerza que introdujo toda la extremidad hasta el codo.

-**Te dije, gaki, que ibas a tragarte tus palabras **–replicó por última vez con su voz cavernosa– **eso es lo que yo llamo…un golpe de autoridad.**

**

* * *

**

**Apuntes varios: bueno¿qué puedo decir?. Me siento bastante halagado por los comentarios que he recibido. Sin otro ánimo más allá de mejorar con el transcurrir de la historia, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo.**

**Por otra parte, sé que en este fandom (mucho más que en otros) he encontrado parejas de todo tipo. Respondiendo de cierta manera a un comentario que recibí, emplearé una frase que leí hace tiempo en un fic de evangelion en inglés (bastante bueno he de decir, si les interesa puedo darles el título, el enlace o el sitio que tiene la traducción del mismo): critica constructivamente y serás escuchado; critica destructivamente y serás ignorado.**

**Y con todo…muchísimas gracias por los comentarios (una sonrisa enorme) le sientan bien al autoestima del escritor y a la mejora de la historia. Disculpen si no lo hago uno por uno (lo haré!) pero cuestiones de tiempo me lo impiden inmediatamente. **

**Un saludo.**


	3. III

III

**------------**

-¿Estás listo? –murmuró Muroga Gyoma, entregándole un pergamino a un monje, que vestía una capa negra decorada con adornos blancos. Este asintió y subió a su cabalgadura, un alazán negro pocas veces visto en aquellas regiones. Guardó su cometido bajo su manta, y salió trotando a la noche, oscura y con pocas estrellas. La niebla que perpetuamente rodeaba aquella aldea le daba un aire tétrico, como si "algo más" estuviese presente. Como si fueses observado desde cada rincón oscuro.

Como si las paredes tuviesen ojos, y susurraran entre ellas a cualquier extraño que tuviese la desventura de cruzarse por aquellas solitarias calles.

-Son dos días por el camino de Tokai. Luego vuelve al este y cabalgarás hasta encontrar tu destino –sonrió medianamente el sensei– ahora vete. Ten cuidado con los barrancos.

-A su orden, maestro –y dicho esto, espoleó su montura, que giró sobre sus cuartos traseros y partió hecha un borrón.

-¿Sucede algo, Gyoma-sensei? –apareció de la nada la mirada ambarina de Zuko, escrutándolo desde la oscuridad de una de las garitas a la salida del templo.

-En lo absoluto. Sólo hago un favor a mi nuevo estudiante –giró él, sonriendo– ¿qué sucede, Zuko-san?

El maestro del fuego negó, mirándole con reverencia.

-No sucede nada, realmente. Sólo meditaba sobre nuestro novel aprendiz.

-¿Te molesta?

-Francamente, me preocupa que no pase la prueba del bloque.

Gyoma sonrió, caminando con sus manos cruzadas tras su espalda y dirigiéndose hacia las oscuras estancias del templo. Sus ojos cerrados por un momento parecieron mostrar un signo de duda, pero las palabras que cruzaron de sus labios no dejaron de ser un pequeño enigma.

-No somos nada más allá de lo que decidimos ser –le miró– ¿verdad?

Zuko se quedó callado ante aquella frase que le traía tantos recuerdos, aquellos de cuando él también fue un aprendiz, y de cuando dudaba de aquellas cosas que hacen fuerte a una persona.

-Es cierto.

-Entonces, esperaremos si Naruto-san es capaz de pasar la prueba de Fong. Si no lo hace…bien, la edad no pasa en balde –rió, y se internó en la oscuridad de la entrada del templo.

**------------**

Ese bloque era enorme.

Y decir enorme es realmente decir poco. Estaba hecho de pura roca, pulida como si alguien con el suficiente aburrimiento hubiese pulido cada una de las caras de aquel ígneo cubo. Luego contempló su puño, tan pequeño en comparación. Mucho menos resistente. Mucho menos pulido.

Mucho más débil.

Y la resonancia de la palabra ciertamente le trajo una angustia que sería poco reconocible en el siempre enérgico ninja que había dado a luz Konohagakure no sato. ¿Y qué?. Este ninja estaba sentado, observando aquel bloque como si el mismísimo Kami hubiese venido –de donde sea que esté– y haya puesto su omnipotente puño sobre su camino del ninja.

¿Quebrar el bloque?. Ciertamente, en todo su entrenamiento shinobi, nunca había tenido un pedido tan directo. _Quiebra el bloque. Quiebra el bloque._ La voz de la pequeña y joven maestra resonaba en su mente como una campanada, una tras otra.

-**Oh, vamos **–murmuró el Kyūbi, como si realmente se hubiese aburrido del ataque de autocompasión que arrullaba a Naruto hacía un par de horas– **¿Realmente te preocupa tanto ese pequeño bloque? **

Ahí va de nuevo, pensó Naruto. La disertación del gran zorro de nueve colas, volumen 9809384092.

-**¿Llevas la cuenta de mis disertaciones? **–dijo el zorro, divertido, mientras se entretenía haciendo actividades inconfesables en la oscuridad de su sombría jaula– **¿debería sentirme honrado?**

-Todo esto me hace preguntarme cómo es que te soporto.

-**Ne, gaki, esa era mi línea. Tú me mantienes aquí por culpa de los consejos de ese tipo hecho de madera. Lo que deberías hacer es dejarme salir y hacer las cosas más fáciles. Ustedes, los pequeños y poco inteligentes seres humanos, son tan arrogantes que **_**creen **_**poder hacerlo todo sin nada de ayuda. Y debo decir que tú has caído en ese deplorable grupo.**

-Oh, cállate. –dijo él, condenadamente fastidiado; parecía como si aquella noche estuviese empeñada en burlarse de él como fuese, cuando fuese y bajo la forma que fuese.

-**Anda¿qué te cuesta? **–arrulló el demonio, como si esta vez fuera a conseguir algo más aparte de malas palabras y ser callado rudamente– **libérame…¿o es que acaso tus razones no son lo suficientemente válidas?**

Naruto tuvo un estremecimiento y Kyūbi sintió su oportunidad, como cuando un zorro caza serpientes y sabe que su chance de ganar estaba ahí. Una oportunidad que bien no podría presentarse de nuevo en esta vida.

-**Tú tienes el poder, Uzumaki Naruto** –aseveró el demonio, cuya cavernosa voz comenzaba a tocar fibras más que sensibles– **¿sabes algo?. Te daré el único consejo que alguna vez recibirás de un bijū.**

Sorprendido ante semejante demostración de…bueno, de humanidad, su mente se acalló para escuchar lo que aquella criatura tenía que decir, aparte de sus típicas sandeces y gamberradas.

-**Al contrario de lo que te digan tus adorados amigos, maestros y demás, has de saber la regla de oro, mi querido carcelero: quien tiene el poder hace las reglas. Y…tú tienes el poder en tus manos. **_**Úsalo.**_

El silencio fue el eco de aquellas palabras. Casi sin proponérselo, se puso en pie, mirando fijamente el bloque y todo lo que representaba. Un obstáculo en el camino que bien podría ser reducido a cenizas con sólo desearlo. Con sólo liberar una de las colas, sería más que suficiente.

Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, el zorro sintió como si su eterno carcelero dudase de sus propias decisiones, y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad única que aquel simplón bloque de roca le había ofrecido. Iba a convencerlo de liberar todo su mortal poder de golpe, y luego sería un zorro de nueve colas muy feliz. Sin embargo, hubo algo que no contempló en su pequeño y maquiavélico plan, algo equivalente a una falla imperdonable.

-No…yo no puedo –fue la respuesta de Naruto, viendo aún al bloque como si fuese un obstáculo insuperable– sé lo que me pasará si hago lo que dices. Puede que tu lógica sea incuestionable entre los demonios con colas, pero créeme que sé lo que me pasará.

Tras las oscuras rejas de su prisión, si Kyūbi no Youko tuviese cejas, sería por demás seguro que las alzaría en un gesto de increíble desconcierto.

-Puedo quebrarme las manos, los brazos y las piernas para alcanzar lo que quiero. No me convertiré en un monstruo para patear mis obstáculos. Seré _yo_ y no _tú_.

-**¿Qué insinúas, gaki? **–convino el demonio, mirando hacia la nada desde su cárcel– **¿Acaso tu amigo, ese que viene del clan Uchiha, bien valía la pena de convertirte en un demonio, y la chica a la que quieres no?**

-No –respondió Naruto– quiero decir que si hago lo que dices no seré yo. Y…–recordó brevemente aquel encuentro con Orochimaru, la cuarta cola, la herida de Sakura, el venenoso y maligno chakra del demonio que sólo él podía soportar– si llego a herir a Hinata, a asustarla…francamente todo esto habría sido para nada.

Se escuchó un suspiro de resignación tras las rejas que custodiaban a aquel monstruo.Realmente los humanos eran un dolor de cabeza; nunca los entendería del todo.

**------------**

-Bien, nos vamos ya –dijo Sasuke, ajustando su maleta tras su espalda. Junto a él iba Sakura. Todos los demás estaban asignados a misiones, por lo que no podía quejarse por llevar a alguien aparte de sí mismo– ¿sabes cuánto tiempo hay de aquí a Sunagakure?

-Unos tres días, a paso normal.

El pequeño prodigio Uchiha asintió y partió raudo, seguido por Sakura; la kunoichi lo miraba, entendiendo de cierta manera el apremio que sentía por el otrora integrante de su equipo. Por su parte, ella parecía estar viviendo un déja-vú, por todas aquellas oportunidades en que tanto Naruto como ella partían raudos a cada pequeña pista que tenían sobre él. Eso era más de lo que podía decir en este momento, con Naruto desaparecido y con todos buscándolo bajo cielo, mar y tierra.

Eso era algo que la complacía. Pasar de las miradas que los adultos le dedicaban a Naruto por cortesía de su pequeño huésped a la preocupación genuina de la desaparición de uno de los ninjas más capaces de la aldea era un cambio del cielo a la tierra. Y no sólo estaban preocupados por perder un ninja…sino por perder un amigo. Suponía que por eso, Sasuke estaba tan empeñado en encontrarlo.

**------------**

Entretanto, el equipo ocho se dirigía al país nano, encargados expresamente por la regente de aquel país que Hinata conocía bastante bien de aquella última misión que tuvo con Naruto y con Kiba; aquellos recuerdos todavía vivían frescos en su memoria, incluyendo el terror que sintió cuando la entonces princesa solicitó que Naruto se quedase en aquel reino.

Eso fue una probadita de lo que llamaban miedo; las experiencias posteriores ciertamente demostraron ser un poco menos que traumáticas, con esos locos de Akatsuki rondando como si fueran almas en pena.

-¿Eh? –De improviso Kiba la sacó de sus divagaciones, en lo que el gran perro olisqueaba el aire– ¿qué sucede?

-Parece que alguien viene por el camino –fue lo que dijo Shino, en lo que se apartaba hacia la vera, viendo la polvareda que se levantaba.

Esa fue la tácita señal que Hinata necesitaba escuchar. Su Byakugan se activó, mostrándole al jinete que venía a toda velocidad. Sin embargo, su potente visión no era capaz de penetrar más allá de su manto negro, y eso la ponía nerviosa.

-No puedo ver quién es –fue la escueta respuesta de Hinata, ante su propia aprensión–.

-Si es un enemigo, tendremos un problema serio encima –convino Kiba, oculto junto a ella– sólo esperemos que lleve la suficiente prisa como para no darse cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Sus palabras atrajeron los hechos; el caballo detuvo su vigoroso cabalgar, trotando cansinamente por el camino y luego deteniéndose justo frente a su pequeño escondite. El rostro del misterioso jinete seguía oculto, ante la tensión de Hinata y Kiba y la aparente calma de Shino. Todo se convirtió en un concierto de respiraciones apagadas, tratando de no dejarse cachar por el misterioso hombre inmune a la visión pura de los Hyūga. Un enemigo así probaría ser formidable, sin duda.

-Hm. Debería volver al este por el siguiente recodo –murmuró, mirando un pequeño mapa y rascando su cabeza como si no entendiese mucho– Konoha no ha de estar muy lejos.

Con esa simple aseveración, espoleó delicadamente su caballo y volvió a trotar, volviendo hacia la derecha en el primer recodo que encontró.

-Algo no anda bien. No pude reconocer su procedencia –dijo Shino, saliendo de su pequeño escondite.

-Sí, lo sé. Si Hinata no puede ver quién es, no esperes que los guardias en la aldea puedan hacerlo mucho mejor.

-¿Y si es un espía? –preguntó Hinata, viendo todavía hacia el lugar donde había partido el misterioso jinete

-Dejaremos que se encarguen en la aldea –dijo el maestro de los insectos, mientras unos cuantos volaban en dirección de su lugar de origen– ahora, tenemos una misión que culminar. Si es el caso, seremos avisados si algo sucede.

**------------**

Esto era absolutamente ridículo. Pasó la noche en vela y no fue capaz de ponerle un dedo encima al susodicho bloque. Como si ver su mano envuelta en sangre y jirones de piel hubiese sido suficiente para tranquilizarlo un poco.

Le habría probado que lo había intentado al menos. Ahora, con la luz del sol mostrándose, su angustia probó ser total, al ver que sus esfuerzos estaban a punto de probar ser inútiles en toda su extensión.

-Bueno, bueno –habló Fong, mostrándose a aquella hora infamede la mañana– ¿ha tenido buena noche, Uzumaki-san?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –respondió él, agresivamente.

-¿Acaso una pequeña prueba como esta lo ha detenido? –Le miró largamente– ¿acaso usted no ha superado nunca un obstáculo en su vida?

-**Mejor no le pregunte eso** –fue la respuesta del zorro monstruoso tras su reja–.

-¿Qué sabe usted? –dijo a su vez Naruto

-Que no ha sido capaz de quebrar un bloque de piedra. Eso diría bastante, si me lo pregunta. ¿Será acaso que sus motivos no lo valen?

-¡**Qué curioso, me pareció pensar algo muy parecido! **–rió Kyūbi.

Naruto estaba a punto de estallar. Batallaba eternidades para contenerse cuando el zorro hacía de las suyas, ni hablar de soportar a su maestra y a su huésped al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué puede saber _usted_ de mis motivos? –rugió Naruto, siendo dominado por un familiar sentimiento de ira.

-Nada, más allá de que a ti parece no importarte. ¿Qué es un bloque de roca al lado de combatir contra los shinobis más poderosos? –respondió Fong, con los brazos cruzados

La combinación de palabras no ayudó a Naruto. Comparó sus batallas más difíciles, empezando contra sí mismo, y se halló a sí mismo pensando en Hinata, y en cómo ella insinuaba que no le importaba. Su impaciencia se transformó en ira, y la ira tomó su pensamiento por completo.

-¡No te atrevas a decir que _ella_ no lo vale!

Fong sonrió y asintió. El aire parecía haber sido drenado de golpe, y sólo el rumor de las hojas de los árboles circundantes parecía hacer eco de los acontecimientos que acababan de tomar lugar.

-**Wow…**–fue todo lo que dijo el zorro–.

Naruto miró hacia el bloque, y vió que estaba quebrado por el medio. Su puño había entrado y el impulso lo había hecho entrar casi hasta el hombro.

-Esto te mostrará, que no hay mucha diferencia entre luchar contra un ninja que puede quitarte la vida y un bloque de piedra atravesado en tu camino –dijo ella, adelantándose hasta estar frente a él y mirándolo– tienes la fuerza para hacer las cosas que desees; **¡pero querer no basta, hazlas!**

El grito hizo parpadear a Naruto y la miró por un instante. Se fijó en el bloque, quebrado, el pequeño dolor que rondaba su puño y de nuevo en su maestra.

-¡Quebré el bloque! –fue todo lo que dijo. Su maestra casi deja escapar una risita traicionera.

-Bien está. Ahora, te mostraré lo que necesitas saber –ante esto, golpeó el suelo con uno de sus pies y extendió sus manos. La tierra comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, como si el templo mismo fuese a ceder sobre sus cimientos en cualquier instante. Ante la vista azarada del shinobi, la maestra extendió sus brazos hacia el frente e hizo el ademán de levantar; cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver que una pequeña torre se alzaba justo donde había estado el bloque, y que tenía grabado en una piedra verde brillante el kanji _Tierra_.

**------------**

-Por fin…–murmuró Sakura, viendo como tras las dunas del desierto se alzaba el desfiladero que protegía Sunagakure

Sasuke no dijo nada. Su ceño se hizo más pronunciado cuando vio a los guardias apostados en la entrada. Todavía recordaba las andanzas de Ichibi no Shukaku contra la aldea, y aún ahora que eran aliados, no le traían el mejor de los recuerdos. Al llegar junto a los guardias, estos se apartaron con una pequeña reverencia.

-Kazekage-sama los está esperando –fue todo lo que el ninja dijo, volviendo su atención al desierto.

-¿Kazekage? –fue el murmullo de Sasuke, entrando en dominios de la susodicha aldea– ¿Acaso Gaara…?

Sakura sonrió, agarrando la pregunta en el aire y asintió a su vez.

-Así es. Gaara es el Kazekage de la aldea. ¿De qué te sorprendes?

-Pues…

-Él ya no tiene al bijū en su interior¿sabes? –dijo ella, caminando por entre la gente y los niños que jugaban por ahí– él…es muy parecido a Naruto.

El menor de los Uchiha no dijo absolutamente nada. Simplemente se concentró de nueva cuenta en avanzar hasta el edificio principal, en cuya oficina estaba el muchacho pelirrojo.

-Están aquí –murmuró Temari a su hermano, entrando de improviso en su oficina– los emisarios de Konoha.

-Déjalos entrar –respondió su hermano en un hilo de voz. Al momento, ingresaron la chica de cabellos rosados y el muchacho de ojos oscuros. Hubo un instante de silencio entre ambos jóvenes, como si tuviesen un pequeño duelo de silencio, hasta que Sakura, muy al pendiente de la tensión presente en aquel cuarto, tomó la palabra.

-Gaara-sama…agradecemos que nos haya podido atender.

-Tengo entendido que están aquí por Naruto-san –respondió escuetamente y mirando por la ventana– ¿qué sucede?

-Naruto desapareció de Konoha hace diez días –dijo Sasuke, mirándolo– y no dejó ni una sola pista, excepto tal vez por algo que puedas tú decirnos.

-¿Yo? –Se volvió, mirando confundido al Uchiha– ¿cómo podría?. Hace meses no me veo con él

-Escucha; sospechamos que el dobe está en una aldea llamada Manjidani, pero al parecer el demonio que yace en su interior lo guió hasta allí. Se me ocurrió que posiblemente tengas alguna idea de cómo llegar, ya que tú albergaste un bijū también.

El ceño de Gaara se acentuó, mientras trataba de buscar en su memoria algo similar a lo que le decía el emisario de la aldea de Konoha. Pero no podía recordar nada; posiblemente, el Shukaku no supiese como llegar hasta allá, después de todo.

-Lamento decirles que no poseo información acerca del lugar que mencionas –dijo al fin Gaara, arrancando caras de decepción de sus interlocutores– sin embargo…

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Sakura

-Ebizou-sama podría saber algo. Ha viajado bastante por todos los países, así que quizá tenga alguna pista.

Sakura parpadeó un poco. Ebizou era el anciano hermano de la anciana Chiyo, aquella que ofrendó su vida por revivir al ahora Kazekage. En lo que ella elucubraba, su anfitrión enviaba a uno de sus oficiales a enviar un mensaje para el mentado servidor.

**------------**

Un día de trabajo como cualquier otro en la vida de una Hokage. Montones, toneladas de papel justo sobre su escritorio, y mientras ponía de forma autómata el sello sobre los papeles que Shizune le iba pasando, no pensando en otra cosa sino en Naruto y en sus posibles ubicaciones. Una y otra y otra vez no hacía sino pensar en dónde podría estar.

-Tsunade-sama, disculpe –la voz de uno de sus subordinados la sacó de su ensoñación– tenemos un problema en la entrada norte de la villa.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo ella, sin sacar la vista de los papeles. No es como que les estuviera prestando atención, realmente.

-Hay alguien que dice ser un mensajero de Manjidani no sato, y que tiene un mensaje para usted. Pide su consentimiento para entrar, dar el mensaje y retirarse.

-¿Y qué esperamos? –Dijo ella– ¡hazlo entrar!

Con un puño en el pecho, el ninja se deshizo entre humo. Sus preocupaciones comenzaron a crecer como humo negro en su pensamiento. Entre tanto, en la entrada los dos guardias miraban con aprensión al jinete y a su caballo; ciertamente, no era lo más ortodoxo en términos de un mensajero.

-Hey, oiga. Puede pasar, Tsunade-sama lo está esperando.

El jinete pareció agradecer con un gesto y empezó a caminar sobre su cabalgadura, buscando el edificio del Hokage y comenzando a perderse. Francamente, tenía un sentido de la orientación terrible. Así, vagó hasta pasar por una mansión enorme, donde un par de guardias con ojos perlados guarnecían la entrada.

-_Oh, por Kami¿es esta la mansión de los Hyūga?_

-Oiga, usted –dijo uno de los guardias– ¿quién es y qué desea?

-Disculpe, _buen hombre_ –convino el jinete a su vez– ¿sabe dónde está la oficina del Hokage?

-Siga este camino y luego vuelva a la izquierda. Ahí verá la torre.

Un nuevo gesto de asentimiento y retomó el camino, pasando junto a más niños y personas que lo miraban como si fuese lo más extraño que hubiese acaecido por aquellos parajes luego de las demostraciones constantes de Maito Gai y su estrafalario estudiante. Pero una de las miradas se concentró sobremanera en él, estudiando los kanjis y símbolos de sellado que yacían a lo largo y ancho del manto que vestía. Hyūga Hanabi tuvo un presentimiento terrible entonces, al reconocer los símbolos que había visto en muchos de sus libros.

**------------**

-Disculpe la tardanza, Hokage-sama –murmuró el jinete, haciendo una reverencia frente a ella y Shizune– simplemente…me perdí. Tengo un sentido de la orientación espantoso.

-No tenga cuidado –respondió ella, algo afanada– tengo entendido que tiene un mensaje para mí.

-Ciertamente –sonrió el mensajero, sin descubrir su rostro en ningún momento– pero debería decirle a la persona que está afuera que deje de escuchar sin permiso.

Tsunade no pareció entender mucho. El tipo en cuestión señaló hacia la ventana, justo donde Kakashi acababa de materializarse. Al momento, se volvió a la líder de la aldea nuevamente.

-Hokage-sama, este mensaje es directo de Muroga-sensei –y dicho esto, le entregó un pergamino. Ni siquiera estaba sellado. Obviando el extraño detalle, continuó leyendo hasta que sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿QUÉ QUIERE DECIR ESTO? –rugió ella, golpeando con fuerza el escritorio– ¡responda!

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –preguntó Shizune, tomando el pergamino mientras un azorado Kakashi miraba desde su lugar. Luego de leer, los ojos de la aprendiz se abrieron en un gesto de aprensión

-Manjidani…¿ está a punto de sufrir un ataque?

**

* * *

****Notas estilo R. Van Halen**

**Antes de que elijan empalarme y cocinarme en mis propios fluidos por un capítulo tan lento, descriptivo y falto de situaciones que hacen que la respiración se detenga a lo largo de más de tres mil palabras y monedas (y lo digo porque yo soy quien los escribe, créanme) debo decir que es necesario para lo que viene. ¿Y qué es lo que viene? Bueno, se viene una serie de buenas cosas. No capítulos que algunos de ustedes, queridos lectores, han juzgado como lentos, aburridos (el autor toma un látigo y se castiga de forma inmisericorde) y demás cosas que no recuerdo. Ahora…lo prometido es deuda: hora de las gracias (algo tarde, pero peor es nada)**

**Naruhinashippuden: sí, es cierto, este fic es un NaruHina. Ya dentro de poco comenzaré a ponerle el romance a la cuestión (tiembla hasta los huesos). **

**Javier de Jesus Segura: Muchas gracias por el comentario. Espero te guste lo que viene. **

**Gabe Logan: he leído una de tus historias (no todas…no traigo todo el tiempo de la vida, pero me doy mi tiempo para mi pequeño vicio) sobre Silent Hill. Me honra saber que me lees, jeje. Gracias por el comentario!**

**Dragonwar: trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible (la universidad no ayuda, ustedes saben). Gracias por leer! **

**J.C. POTTER: No te preocupes, no pienso dejar la historia a medias. Gracias por los buenos comentarios y por leer, por supuesto!**

**Kaoru Tsukimine: bueno, sí, el usar a Naruto como muñeco de choques no se me ocurrió a tiempo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por el review!**

**Celeste-s3: encantado estoy de que te haya gustado la pequeña mezcla; pero el usar los personajes de Avatar es apenas el primer ingrediente. Y espero que el capítulo no haya sido –tan– tedioso. ¡Un saludo!**

**Shadow Noir Wing: muchísimas gracias por los buenos comentarios sobre la trama y la ortografía (me tomo el suficiente tiempo para escribir medianamente bien, ya ves). Por cierto –y valga la aclaración– la maestra Fong no sale en Avatar con ese nombre. Es el apellido de Toph…pero por alguna misteriosa razón, no quise usar su nombre. **

**XguillermoX: bueno, espero la continuación no te desagrade. ¡Gracias por el review!**

**Just Eowyn: me alegra que te haya gustado la historia hasta el momento. Espero te agrade el capítulo.**

**Always mssb: gracias por lo de la suerte en la continuación. ¡Y gracias por leer!**

**Nota aparte para Kassie L.K., mi beta reader y además, una de las que odia con un remarcable (?) fervor a Orochimaru-teme, a Itachi-baka (podríamos incluir a ahou Sasuke) y a los demás que se me vengan olvidando. Sin sus consejos, ustedes estarían leyendo…bueno, quién sabe. Alguna barbaridad de un servidor.**

**Un saludo.**


	4. IV

IV

**------------**

-¿Cómo es eso de que van a atacar su aldea y usted viene y me lo dice como si fuese de todos los días? –rugió Tsunade, mirando al emisario aún investido en su capucha negra– ¡RESPONDA!

-No puedo decirle las razones, Hokage-sama. Mi maestro sólo quiere dejarle claro que, pase lo que pase, a Uzumaki Naruto no le pondrán un dedo encima.

-¿Muroga Gyoma? –dijo ella a su vez– ¿por qué atacan su aldea?

El emisario negó por segunda y última vez.

-A su tiempo, se le dirá. Por el momento debo regresar tan pronto como sea posible.

Tanto Godaime como su asistente vieron como hacía una reverencia, y le daba la espalda, para desaparecer por la puerta abierta. Mientras los pensamientos, las ideas, el querer hacer algo pero no poder devoraban a la líder de la aldea, el mensajero bajaba tranquilo hasta su montura, que estaba tranquila en su lugar ante la mirada azarada de los guardias.

-Disculpe…–preguntó el extraño personaje, mirando presuntivamente a los guardias– ¿puede indicarme hacia dónde queda la salida?

-Hacia la derecha y luego todo el camino hasta que vea la muralla.

Un gesto de asentimiento fue todo lo que obtuvieron, mientras montaba y trotaba tranquilamente por la aldea. Su mirada, oscurecida por su manta, le daba una presencia un tanto lóbrega; aprovechando la situación, observaba el entorno en el que había crecido su novel estudiante; su mirada paseó por los almacenes, la gente despreocupada haciendo prácticamente nada, la mayoría vestidos a la usanza shinobi y caminando por la calle como si tal cosa. Ciertamente, los tiempos habían cambiado desde la última vez que había puesto un pie en una aldea ninja. Ahora hasta los niños andaban corriendo a toda máquina por las calles jugando a que se ultimaban.

Los tiempos de hoy eran algo bien distinto, sin dudar. Y antes de que pudiese notarlo, pudo llegar a la puerta sin dar mil millones de vueltas por toda la aldea. El cómo podía llegar a un sitio sin siquiera pensarlo era algo que seguramente no descubriría en toda su vida. Trotaba tranquilo y ya había traspuesto las enormes puertas, cuando una vocecita femenina llamó su atención. Una niña, con un par de ojos inconfundibles.

-Usted viene desde Manjidani¿verdad? –preguntó la chiquilla, todavía mirándole desde la rama de un árbol– ¿es usted uno de los cuatro maestros?

Un instante de silencio. Luego, retiró su capucha para revelar una cabeza sin un solo cabello, en cuyo lugar había una flecha de color azul.

-Una chica que sabe bastante, por lo que veo, además de que no teme preguntar. ¿Quién eres?

-Hyūga Hanabi.

-_¿Una Hyūga? _–Pensó, mientras volvía su cabeza– _realmente es un día extraño…–_No tendrás algo que ver con Hyūga Hiashi¿verdad?

Era el turno de la niña de estar asombrada.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?

El monje no respondió, aún montado en su caballo. Le miró largamente, como si estuviese viendo mucho más allá de sus ojos. Fue cuando todo sucedió: de un salto, retiró a la niña del camino, justo donde unos cuantos kunai cayeron clavados.

-Vienen por mí –dijo el monje– ¡vete de aquí!

-¡No me iré sin que respondas mis preguntas! –fue la respuesta de la chiquilla, tomando la posición estándar del Jyuuken.

-_Tan típico de los niños…_–se recriminó el monje, tomando una posición en extremo parecida; de un movimiento de sus brazos, sacudió toda la arboleda con una ráfaga de aire, delatando al pequeño grupo de ninjas que seguían al emisario de Manjidani no sato.

La niña, por su parte si acaso dio crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban; había empleado el viento sin requerir un solo sello; las historias que se decían acerca de los cuatro grandes maestros eran ciertas, y no quiso imaginar lo que podría suceder si el maestro del Rin'negan era la mitad de lo que se decía en el mundo shinobi. Vio como el viento lo cobijaba, y lo utilizaba como un arma fatídica; primero fue un uso bastante adecuado de un cuerpo ligero y una sucesión de golpes rápidos: a la rodilla, estómago y luego un golpe completo al rostro. Un knock out en toda propiedad.

Sin embargo, eso no hizo sino multiplicar los problemas. Un pequeño pelotón se hizo presente, y Aang no podía pensar en proteger al pequeño prodigio Hyūga y al mismo tiempo noquear a cuanto ninja saliera del bosque, por lo que formó una pequeña esfera de aire y sin previo aviso, envió a Hanabi directo hasta la entrada de la aldea, donde los guardias quedaron espantados al verla caer poco glamorosamente. Acto seguido, ninjas de procedencia desconocida comenzaron a llover, cayendo de cabeza o inclusive inconscientes; fortísimas corrientes de aire los hacían volar como si fuesen ropa sucia.

Pronto, todos los presentes –incluyendo a Hanabi– vieron con asombro como combatía el maestro del aire, más concentrado en defenderse y noquear que en atacar directamente. Las corrientes de aire no ayudaban a los shinobi que atacaban, inseguros de cómo técnicas Fuuton podían hacerlos picadillo sin siquiera mediar un movimiento de su mano. Todo lo que hacía era usar ese bastón. Y el aire hacía el resto del trabajo.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso? –preguntó uno de los guardias a nadie, al fin saliendo de su estupor y viendo como el monje se acercaba a su caballo, luego de haber terminado con semejante cantidad de enemigos.

Entre tanto, Aang veía hacia el cielo, ya parcialmente oscurecido. No podía avanzar por los caminos luego de la pequeña escaramuza, por lo que sería particularmente acertado quedarse y partir al amanecer.

-Es uno de los cuatro guardianes del ojo¿verdad?–convino Hanabi, avanzando una vez más hacia el monje.

-Cada vez me sorprende más escuchar a una niña hablar de temas de los que no se han tocado en décadas. Supongo que la biblioteca de su clan está bastante bien informada.

-Es por lo mismo que quisiera y pasara por mi casa. Estoy seguro que mi padre estará gustoso de recibirlo.

Aang no era de aquellos desconfiados, pero a sabiendas de quien le hablaba la niña, no estaba muy seguro de aceptar.

-Sin mencionar que Hinata-neesan cocina bastante bien.

Eso detuvo los pensamientos de Aang. _¿Hinata-neesan?_

-Bueno…ya que lo pone así, Hanabi-san, estaré encantado de acompañarle.

**------------**

-¿Y bien, Uzumaki-san?. ¿Qué tal ha estado su entrenamiento con la maestra Fong?

Un Naruto magullado, cansado hasta el extremo y vendado sobre sus ojos respondió de forma cansina.

-La maestra es muy fuerte. Su entrenamiento…es aún peor.

-¿Están viendo los pergaminos de defensa, verdad?

-No se imagina cuánto, Gyoma-sensei.

Gyoma se rió, mientras ambos permanecían de pie en el bosque, rodeado de una neblina poco natural pero por dónde alcanzaban a filtrarse rebeldes rayos de sol. Naruto, entre todo el dolor que acumulaba su cuerpo por el esfuerzo, podía escuchar el sonido de un riachuelo, el cantar de los pajarillos y el susurro del viento por entre las hojas de los árboles a su alrededor. El bosque era un lugar que irradiaba tranquilidad, y muchísimo silencio. Algo que, por supuesto, contrastaba con brutalidad contra su personalidad.

-¿Está listo, Naruto-san? –preguntó de improviso el maestro ciego, mirándole a su muy particular modo.

-Listo…¿para qué? –preguntó el muchacho con algo de aprensión. El hombre negó, dándole la espalda.

-Si cree que voy a hacer algo medianamente similar a lo que Fong le ha impuesto, pues…

El aliento del shinobi rubio se entrecortó al imaginar lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Bien dicen que el cuerpo grita lo que las palabras callan.

-…Pues está bastante equivocado. Sólo saldremos a caminar¿qué le parece?

-Eso…estaría bastante bien –dijo el ninja, caminando con sumo cuidado hasta llegar con su sensei. O eso creía.

-Quisiera saber más sobre usted¿sabe? –comenzó el ninja más viejo de los dos, avanzando tranquilamente por el bosque– me da la ligera impresión de que es una persona muy interesante.

Naruto guardó silencio, mientras procuraba seguirle el paso. En todo su entrenamiento, era el primero que le decía algo semejante. Y, como todo, no sabía como reaccionar ante tamaña muestra de atención.

-Bueno, pues ya sabe, soy Uzumaki Naruto, vengo desde Konohagakure…

-No pido que se presente, eso ya lo ha hecho. Quiero que me cuente sobre su huésped. Su energía es perturbadora sobremanera.

-**¿Ese anciano se está refiriendo a mí?** –Respondió a su vez Kyūbi no Youko, tomando su parte en la conversación–

-¿Usted sabe lo que permanece sellado en mi interior? –preguntó Naruto, "viendo" hacia donde debería estar su sensei.

-Si lo supiera¿se lo preguntaría?

Tras un instante de duda, el joven continuó.

-En mi interior duerme uno de los nueve bijū.

-**No "duermo", precisamente. Pero cómo me gustaría hacer otras cosas…**–dijo el zorro, aburrido como el que más.

Un gesto de sorpresa deambuló por la cara del maestro, que se volvió hacia su estudiante. En toda su vida, jamás había tenido bajo su tutela lo que los libros llamaban un _jinchuuriki_.

-¿Uno de los nueve demonios con colas? –Preguntó, bastante interesado– Es algo increíble. Jamás se me habría ocurrido algo así.

-**¿Conoce a algún otro ser u entidad que se refiera a sí misma como **_**bijū**_–dijo el zorro, de cierta forma denigrando al maestro interlocutor de su contenedor.

-Bueno, usted no se imagina lo que he tenido que soportar por culpa de Kitsune baka. Empezando por sus constantes delirios de estupidez –convino Naruto, dándole una patada mental a su huésped

Gyoma tuvo un acceso de asombro mayúsculo, ahora sí. Sólo conocía a un demonio de colas que fuese un zorro. De cualquier manera, no podría ser otro; el lugar a error era, por decirlo de alguna manera, nulo.

-¿Eres el jinchuuriki del Kyūbi?

-**Por desgracia, heme aquí encerrado. El más grande de los demonios con colas, sometido por un niñato humano.**

-Así es –sonrió Naruto forzadamente– y está ENCANTADO de que yo lo sea.

Por alguna extraña razón, algo en el tono de su estudiante le dio a entender todo lo contrario.

-Usted está lleno de sorpresas, Naruto-san –convino Gyoma-sensei, continuando su pequeña caminata mientras el ninja rubio trataba de seguirle el paso. Y dígame.,¿Alguien en su aldea lo sabe?

-Desgraciadamente, así es –dijo el muchacho, con el rostro repentinamente ensombrecido.

-**¡¿CÓMO QUE DESGRACIADAMENTE?! **–rugió el zorro desde su celda, que incluso amenazaba con ceder ante el poderoso reclamo del bijū, que brillaba en su propio chakra del color de la sangre y sus ojos brillaban con todo el odio que era capaz de demostrar– **¡si no fuera por nosotros, esa tríada de mocosos serían una mancha en el libro de la historia!. ¡No es mi culpa que su estupidez sea inclusive mayor a su ignorancia!.¡Por eso a ustedes debí haberlos liquidado cuando pude!.¡DEBERÍA DARLES UN MOTIVO PARA TEMERME DE VERDAD, INFAME ESCORIA HUMANA!**

El jinchuuriki suspiró. Era terrible ser el único que escuchara las sandeces de un zorro enardecido en su muy justa ira.

-El demonio atacó hace dieciocho años mi aldea. Yondaime Hokage fue el único ninja que supo hacerle frente, pero cada jutsu empleado contra él no era suficiente, y además no podía asesinar a un demonio, por lo que practicó una técnica prohibida, el Shiki Fuuin. Con ello, el demonio fue sellado dentro de un bebé cuyo cordón umbilical no hubiese sido cortado. Adivine quién fue el suertudo.

-Entiendo…–fueron las palabras del maestro de la técnica visual.

-Sin embargo, con el tiempo se fue descubriendo que Kyūbi-teme puede darme algunas habilidades extra. Regeneración exageradamente veloz para un humano, y por supuesto, una reserva de chakra enorme.

-Enorme no es la palabra que yo emplearía, Naruto-san –dijo Gyoma, caminando lentamente junto a su estudiante– uno de los motivos por lo que el demonio con forma de zorro es tan temido es porque su chakra es ilimitado.

Los ojos de Naruto, tras la venda, se agrandaron de la sorpresa. Y eso pareció sorprender un poco a su prisionero.

-**Sí, bueno, algún día tendrías que saberlo. ¿O acaso me creías capaz de no decirte algo semejante?**

-Luego tendré una charla contigo, zorro imbécil –dijo el ninja, sin tener cuidado de decirlo mentalmente.

-Sin embargo –retomó la palabra el maestro– un chakra tan monstruoso, tan…intrínsecamente maligno, debería haberle tomado hace tiempo. ¿Cómo es posible que siquiera resienta el paso de semejante tipo de energía por su cuerpo?

-**Creo que yo tendré una charla con este amable señor dentro de muy poco **–dijo el demonio, antes de volver a la oscuridad de su celda.

-El zorro dice que hablará con usted cuando pueda hacerlo. Podrá responderle todas sus preguntas, cosa que yo no he podido.

El maestro no hizo nada sino asentir, aunque Naruto poco podía hacer para ver, además de que realmente estaba teniendo problemas para ver por dónde iba y pensar en todo lo que rondaba por su cabeza…cosa que acabó con él sentado en medio del río, temblando por el líquido helado que hacía sus caminos por su torso medio desnudo y su túnica empapada.

-Dígame, sensei… ¿por qué caminar por el bosque con los ojos vendados?

-Verás, Naruto: No hay ninguna técnica infalible dentro de cualquier disciplina marcial; ya sea el ninjitsu, el kenjutsu o cualquier otra, todas tienen una falla clave. Las técnicas de la visión no son la excepción.

-¿En verdad? –Saltó él, súbitamente interesado– ¿Cómo el Byakugan?

El maestro rió un poco, recordando los motivos que habían acabado con Naruto en esta situación; uno de ellos, era poder vencer el aparentemente perfecto Byakugan de los Hyūga.

-A su tiempo podrás encontrar su debilidad. Por lo pronto, concéntrate en tu entrenamiento _ahora_ –dijo Gyoma, hincándose hasta quedar junto a él– si vas a aprender un jutsu que usa los ojos, contarás con el factor sorpresa sólo hasta la primera vez que lo uses; para una próxima, lo primero que harán será intentar neutralizar tus ojos para atacar. Y dime, si quedas ciego¿cómo atacarás?

El ninja guardó silencio. El argumento era, a falta de una mejor palabra, arrollador.

-Si un guerrero pierde sus ojos, no quiere decir que esté derrotado. La percepción de los sentidos sigue ahí, sólo es cuestión de usarla. Entrenarás hasta que seas capaz de ver.

-¿Ser capaz de ver? –preguntó Naruto confundido

-Hay mucho que ver tras el velo de la sombra, Naruto-san. No tengo que decírselo…a su tiempo, usted será capaz de verlo.

**------------**

Para alguien acostumbrado a la vida de un nómada, aquel lugar era un escándalo. Lujo, elegancia…eran cosas que a los monjes se les enseñaba a tratar. Después de todo, nada de eso se iba con lo que realmente venía con uno: alma, espíritu, corazón. El resto eran adornos que el hombre se hacía a sí mismo.

Por eso, Aang observaba la _enorme_ estancia de los Hyūga y quedaba anodadado. Un salón enorme, con una mesa igualmente grande. Él estaba sentado, frente a la mesa, mientras miraba por la ventana con un gesto preocupado; llegaría apenas a tiempo para respaldar a Katara, Zuko y Fong en el ataque a su nueva aldea. Ni qué mencionar que contaba los minutos para salir corriendo de allí. Inclusive se cuestionaba por qué había terminado allí.

De repente, comenzaron a entrar personas, algunos fácilmente distinguibles como shinobis y otros…bueno, estaban investidos en sus ropas tradicionales. Seguramente era la consecuencia de aquel racista invento del clan: la diferenciación entre la familia principal y la secundaria.

-¿Aang-sama? –preguntó una voz madura y fuerte. Su mirada se encontró con la de Hiashi, líder del clan, que se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese aire de superioridad que tanto le chocaba.

Pero no era él quien hablaba. Era un hombre mayor junto a Hiashi, que ya caminaba lentamente y se acercaba a su lugar. Los ojos del monje se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¡Hiruko-san! –Sonrió él, levantándose y haciendo una reverencia muy pronunciada– ¡es una sorpresa verle!

El monje y aquel miembro del clan Hyūga se habían conocido muchísimo tiempo antes, cuando Aang todavía luchaba por su dominio sobre los elementos, y Hiruko era un muy joven miembro de la familia que trataba de mejorar el arte marcial del Jyuuken. Él había acordado enseñarle el dominio del ying negativo y el ying neutro, a cambio de no decírselo a nadie _inclusive_ dentro de su clan.

Los resultados vinieron por sí mismos; por años, Hyūga Hiruko fue uno de los ninjas más respetados. Su desarrollo del taijutsu fue tan espléndido, que su postura fue adoptada como estándar en la enseñanza dentro del clan.

-¿A qué debo el honor de que visite mi casa? –sonrió el hombre, sentándose junto al monje.

-Bueno, vine a dejar un mensaje para la Hokage, pero…fui emboscado mientras cierta niña me perseguía y me hacía preguntas de todo tipo –dijo él, con una sonrisa–. Al parecer, ha sido bastante bien adiestrada por los señores de su clan.

-Seguramente se refiere a Hanabi, la segunda hija del líder del clan –dijo él, con la mirada ausente– tal vez hayas notado que no es una niña del común.

El maestro del aire asintió en silencio, cuando entraron los jóvenes de la familia, encabezados por Hinata, Neji y Hanabi. Supo reconocer a la chiquilla, pero quedó anonadado al ver al muchacho.

-Mira eso…–sonrió, mientras observaba a los muchachos– ¿quiénes son?

-A Hanabi supongo que ya la conociste. La otra chica es su hermana, Hinata, y Neji es el primo de ambas. Él es el hijo de Hizashi¿recuerdas? –susurró Hiruko a su lado.

El gesto de asentimiento por parte de su interlocutor llegó, pero no por las razones que el anciano creía. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Hinata, que se sentaba con delicadeza en su lugar de la mesa; hubo un instante en que tanta atención enfocada atrajo a la muchacha, que pudo ver como sonreía un poco al verle. Un sonrojo fue todo lo que obtuvo de su parte.

-_Fíjate tú…_–pensó él– _es una chica bastante tímida…_

-En esta noche, nos honra tener a uno de los legendarios maestros guardianes del ojo de Samsara –tomó la palabra Hiashi de repente, llamando la atención de los presentes– con nosotros departe el nómada maestro del aire. Es un honor que esté con nosotros hoy.

-Muchísimas gracias, Hiashi-sama –respondió él escuetamente, con una pequeña reverencia. Después de la intervención llegaron los entremeses, de los que Aang no pudo disfrutar. La carne y él no estaban hechos el uno para la otra.

-¿Aún vives en Manjidani no sato? –preguntó de nueva cuenta el viejo Hyūga– ¿qué noticias interesantes hay por allí?

-Gyoma-san tiene un nuevo estudiante, Hiruko –respondió Aang, sonriéndole.

-¿Es en serio? –parpadeó– bueno, me siento honrado de que así sea…

-Quizá no lo conozca, pero seguramente lo ha oído nombrar. Es Uzumaki Naruto –dijo él. A la mención de su nombre, Hinata, Neji y Hiashi volvieron el rostro. Acababa de confirmarse el rumor de que Naruto vivía y se entrenaba. Nadie, por el contrario, notó que el rostro del líder del clan se quedaba paulatinamente sin color.

-Entonces es cierto, _él _está vivo y está entrenando con Muroga –dijo Hiashi, reclamando la atención del monje. Algo en la atmósfera comenzó a enrarecerse, cosa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Así es, Hiashi-sama. ¿Por qué?.¿Acaso le molesta de alguna manera?

-Simplemente me cuesta creer que haya sido aceptado siendo quién es.

Aang frunció el ceño. Últimamente su temperamento estaba jugándole malas pasadas, pero este sujeto era realmente desesperante.

-¿Siendo quién es? –dijo él, tratando de recobrar la compostura y bebiendo de su té por un momento– no sé usted que considere, pero no me parece en lo absoluto que no merezca una oportunidad.

Hiashi lo miró como quien acaba de ser abofeteado. Estaba acostumbrado a que su palabra era ley en su casa, y aquel monje lo confrontaba como si tal cosa.

-Sin mencionar que, en toda mi vida, nunca he visto a nadie con tanto poder por pulir. Esta aldea tiene suerte de contar con un guerrero de tamaño calibre.

Ahora Hinata y Neji miraban al monje con admiración. Incluso Hinata, calladamente, se sintió profundamente orgullosa de él, recordando brevemente su último encuentro con él. Y lo que provocó la súbita desaparición del jinchuuriki.

-¡Él es el contenedor de Kyūbi no Youko!.¡Es la encarnación del mismo mal!

Aang le miró de soslayo. Hinata y Neji bajaron la mirada, como si estuviesen profundamente avergonzados por algo, y ese gesto no le gustó mucho al visitante.

-Así que esa es la energía que convive en él –habló más para sí mismo, asintiendo.

-¡Es el demonio mismo!.¡Estuvo a punto de asesinar a mi hija mayor!

No había que ser un genio para descubrir que estaba ante un padre histérico que le gustaba exagerar, sin mencionar que era de mente algo cerrada. Pero él tenía algo que decirle al líder del clan.

-Si es como usted dice, Hyūga-sama, entonces no entiendo cómo esta aldea sigue de una sola pieza –dijo él– creo que si realmente él fuera lo que usted dice, hace tiempo su cabeza habría abandonado su privilegiado lugar sobre sus hombros. Y las de muchos aquí presentes.

Dicho lo anterior se levantó de su lugar y recogió su bastón. Las miradas de aprensión eran más que dicientes.

-Debería avergonzarse de lo que dice, Hiashi. Su padre lo estaría, porque uno de sus hijos ha dejado que la ceguera lo vele. Usted podrá tener el Byakugan, pero no ve absolutamente nada.

Todos contuvieron la respiración ante aquella frase.

-¿¡Cómo se atreve usted a insultarme en mi propia casa?!

-¿Cómo se atreve _usted_ a insultar a uno de mis estudiantes en mi propia cara? –respondió él, mirándole amenazadoramente. Todo fue hasta que Hiruko se acercó a Aang para tranquilizarlo.

-¡Ya basta los dos!.¡Irrespetan a los que están aquí presentes!

Hubo un gesto de asentimiento por parte del monje, que con una reverencia se retiró del lugar. Pero Hiashi estaba visiblemente perturbado ante lo que aquel monje le había dicho.

_Su padre estaría avergonzado de usted._

**------------**

-**Oye, mocoso. ¿Qué te sucede?.¿Ahora por qué has venido a verme?**

La imagen de Naruto se encontró frente a la enorme reja que mantenía a raya al zorro.

-Por hoy el entrenamiento terminó –masculló Naruto, sentándose en el piso húmedo. No le importó en lo más mínimo.

-**Hm… ¿de nuevo pensando en eso, mocoso?** –Los ojos escarlatas de Kyūbi brillaron en la oscuridad– **no sé por qué lo hiciste, pero no te culpo. De no ser por eso, ahora estarían muertos. Aunque bien se lo merecen.**

-Supongo que no me deja estar tranquilo ese pequeño incidente…

-**De cualquier manera, algún día tendrían que enterarse. ¿O qué?.¿Los habrías dejado morir por encubrirme como tu secreto?**

Naruto guardó silencio. Nunca pensó que aquella misión, aparentemente tan sencilla, acabara en tamaño desastre; pero es que estuvieron a punto de morir, y él…

-**Ya no importa, de cualquier modo. Aunque, si me lo preguntas…aquellos que llamas tus amigos te dieron la espalda en el momento clave. ¿Eso también es parte de la amistad?**

Naruto calló, y cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse. El zorro tal vez trataba de envenenarlo, pero lo que decía podría tener algo de cierto.

-**Cuando menos, deberías dejarme quebrar la cabeza de esa rubia escandalosa. Me choca su personalidad. La detesto enormemente. Si hasta la chica que te gusta te miró como si hubieses venido de…**

-Ya, ya. Entendí el concepto.

Ahora Kyūbi se refería a Ino, el detonante de aquella situación. Por ella, se supo el secreto entre los ninjas de su generación, y las miradas de incredulidad y espanto lo perseguirían por siempre. Y también hablaba de Hinata, que fue una testigo de lo que aconteció aquel día.

-Lo pensaré. Ahora, tengo tanto sueño…

Tras los barrotes, el demonio contempló como el muchacho se recostaba sobre la delgada capa de agua y cerraba los ojos, como si estuviese muy relajado. Y el zorro, muy en su interior, se alegró de lo que había pasado. Se lo tomaba a modo de revancha por una niñez de vejaciones. Quien se metía con el contenedor del poderoso bijū, se metía con él mismo. Bien podría esperarse algo así.

**------------**

-¿Aang-sama? –pregunto la voz de Hiruko, abriendo levemente la puerta corrediza de la habitación de huéspedes. El monje permanecía sobre el suelo en posición de loto, con los puños encontrados a la altura de su estómago y en lo que parecía ser un estado de profunda concentración.

-Está bien, Hiruko. Puedes pasar.

-Entiendo lo que pasas. Hiashi es así, y muchas veces he escuchado cómo es reprobado. Pero sé también que intenta ser lo mejor que puede.

-No retiraré lo que dije; nadie en sus cabales insultará a mis estudiantes en mi cara y seguirá tan campante. Y de cualquier manera…Souhei estaría

El viejo negó un poco, pero se apartó.

-Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo. ¿Lo permites?

Abrió los ojos y asintió; pudo ver como por la puerta pasaban Neji y Hinata. Evidentemente, la segunda tenía muchos más problemas para confrontar a aquel que había discutido con su padre y salido indemne.

-Los escucho, jóvenes Hyūga. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

-Usted… ¿usted sabe sobre Naruto-kun? –hablo Hinata, sorprendiendo tanto a Neji como a Hiruko. El maestro del aire sonrió un poco y le miró.

-¿Qué es lo que desea saber?

**

* * *

****Arte ninja¡jutsu notas-de-autor!**

**Bueno, sí…debo aceptar que duré como quince minutos pensando un título interesante para las notas, pero no salió nada mejor. Por lo demás, espero sepan disculpar mi demora para escribir, pero como mis vacaciones se acabaron, mi disponibilidad de tiempo se redujo dramáticamente (y léase con cuidado el "dramáticamente").**

**Quise hacer el capítulo más movido pero –de nuevo– acabé teniendo a Hiashi-baka discutiendo. Espero les haya gustado…y el próximo capítulo será algo amargo, así que prepárense psicológicamente. Ah! Y antes de que lo vaya olvidando; procuraré no emplear mucho la línea del manga (o anime) para seguir mis historias. No quiero suicidios colectivos por algún spoiler (por ejemplo, mi caso, capítulo 382 del manga. No necesita mayor presentación). Así que lo que suceda en esta historia y las demás me lo invento yo, y si a Kishimoto no le gusta, pues que me demande...igual, no es que tenga mucho que pueda quitarme ese mangaka multimillonario, sádico creador de Orochigay(?)**

**Ahora…¡respondamos reviews! (la multitud enloqueceeeeeeeeeeee!!!):**

**Karurosu-sempai: es un review difícil de hallarle la vuelta, pero aquí vamos: trataré de actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible. También procuraré que Naruto y Hinata acaben juntos lo más pronto posible, así que paciencia. Y lo del lemon...pues, veremos cómo va eso. ¡Gracias por el review!**

**Shadow Noir Wing: yo sabía que alguien me había pedido pasar por sus historias. Lo siento mucho, muchísimo (venia) pero la verdad, se me ha pasado. Cuando pueda, por ahí me vas a tener. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Kaoru Tsukimine: Bueno, es verdad. Es importante para la historia y bajo ningún motivo podíamos dejarlo pasar. Te agradezco por leer –smiles–.**

**XguillermoX: Aquí tienes la continuación, y también dice lo que contiene la carta. Muchas gracias por el review.**

**Always mssb: tranquila, el bloque es apenas lo "primero" que tendrá que pasar el adorable Naruto. Y hasta ahora van cuatro capítulos…(risa maníaca).¡Gracias por leer!**

**Rromy: alguien entiende la situación en la que me ponen los estudios. ¡Soy tan feliz! (llora) pero bueno…gracias por el review!**

**Listo. Por si acaso, este capítulo no pasó por beta-reader, para demostrar que también podemos ser independientes de ellos! (?)**

**Un saludo.**


	5. V

V

**------------**

-Oye, Ino… ¿te sientes bien? –pregunto Shikamaru, mirando a su compañera con un gesto que _casi_ demostraba algo de preocupación.

Chouji levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la demacrada muchacha. Ella había sido el involuntario detonante de toda aquella situación, al encontrarse sin quererlo con la prisión de aquel poderoso bijū que por poco arrasó con su aldea hacía ya tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando se paró por primera vez dentro de la mente de Naruto, no esperaba encontrar un sitio tan lóbrego y tan espeluznante. Un laberinto monocromático y con un suelo húmedo, cargado de susurros y sonidos espantosos.

Ciertamente, no era lo que se esperaba de un muchacho que bien podía tacharse de retardado en la academia. Pero estaba allí para tratar de despertar su mente del letargo en el que debía encontrarse, ya que luego de aquella misión tuvo que ser inducido en un coma farmacológico para evitar su muerte. Pero nada, absolutamente _nada_ pudo haberla preparado para lo que iba a encontrar allí; escuchaba sonidos enmudecidos, como si _algo_ estuviese allí presente, y su sola presencia es suficiente para incentivar las más negras memorias. Cuando, después de dar mil rodeos, encontró a Naruto, tendido en aquel lugar frente a una puerta con gruesos y gigantescos barrotes, tras los cuales…

-_**Acércate, muchacha…**_–había susurrado aquella cavernosa voz– _**¿quién eres tú?**_

Ella, sin estar preparada para el peligro que le acechaba, se acercó a la jaula justo para estar a un par de pasos de Naruto y frente a los barrotes; pero un rugido y un golpe metálico la sacaron de concentración, cayendo sentada y aterrada ante aquel acto retaliatorio.

-_**Por más que quiera devorarte, este maldito sello no va a ceder…como odio mi suerte…**_

-_¡¿Quién eres?!.¡¿Y qué haces dentro de Naruto?! _–rugió Ino, tratando de controlar el sonoro sentimiento de temor que crecía en la boca de su estómago

-_**Oh, ustedes no lo saben…sin embargo, una vez estuve a punto de erradicar esa piedrita del camino que se llama Konohagakure **_–la bestia sonrió con sorna con sus enormes colmillos– _**soy el gran Kyūbi no Youko…y tú eres una de las tantas personas que se ha encargado de humillar a mi jinchuuriki en su niñez. Debería arrancarte la cabeza…pero, de nuevo, este infame sello no me dejará hacerlo a placer.**_

Ino sentía que su sangre se congelaba en sus venas. Su mirada se encontró con los enormes ojos del zorro, inyectados en sangre y que brillaba con ese rojo escarlata tan amedrentador. Ese fue su último recuerdo hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro y casi le provoca un síncope.

-¿Todavía preocupada por lo mismo? –preguntó Chouji, mirándola sin disimular su preocupación. Ella asintió un poco y preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-¿Aún no se sabe nada de él?

-No…me temo que aún no –respondió Shikamaru– Sasuke y Sakura están en Sunagakure, tratando algo con el Kazekage. Quizá el sepa algo…pero la cosa sigue tal como al principio.

La respuesta llenó de dolor a la kunoichi. Si bien pudo haber contenido su reacción, si bien pudo haberse quedado callada, tuvo que ceder a sus impulsos de forma terrible. Y ahora su compañero bien podría estar perdido para siempre. Sus recuerdos se arremolinaron en torno a ella, acusándola tácitamente, en lo que sus compañeros de equipo sólo negaron y la acompañaron. No podían hacer nada más.

**------------**

-Así que de eso se trata –convino Aang con una mirada firme a los dos jóvenes Hyūga– ¿saber sobre él?. Creería que ustedes, como sus coetáneos, sabrían mucho más que yo.

-Yo…–dudó ella, de nuevo siendo atacada por ese sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-Lo que queremos decir es que estamos preocupados por Naruto –completó secamente Neji, mirando hacia el monje– todo ha sucedido tan rápido que no hemos ni siquiera podido asimilar el hecho de que…

-¿De qué? –interrumpió el maestro del aire, ante la mirada azarada de Hiruko y ambos jóvenes. Neji estuvo tentado a imaginar que esa pregunta necesariamente sería formulada…y él no estaba listo para responder.

-De su condición de jinchuuriki –habló Hinata tan calladamente que sorprendía el que su voz aún pudiese oírse– cuando nosotros lo supimos…

Aang frunció el ceño y negó un poco. Entendía el hecho de que, prácticamente en la totalidad de las ocasiones, todo aquello que se desconocía era temido. Sin embargo, el hecho de que fuese un amigo que había probado ser más que leal en su momento no dejaba de rondar su cabeza de manera lúgubre. Con un suspiro trató de tranquilizarse, porque no podía permitirse un exabrupto en un lugar así, y mucho menos con niños, por muy chūnin y jounin que fueran.

-Eso quiere decir que, de alguna manera, ustedes supieron que el bijū de nueve colas estaba contenido en Naruto-san.

Un gesto de asentimiento por parte de ambos muchachos.

-Y algo sucedió entre ese hecho y el que terminara en Manjidani, solicitando el favor de Gyoma-sama para aprender las técnicas del Rin'negan, el ojo de Samsara –murmuró más para sí, mientras los tres Hyūga presentes escuchaban su discursiva forma de pensar–.

Hinata tuvo un estremecimiento. Aún recordaba el gesto de absoluto terror de Ino, cuando junto a la cama en que yacía Naruto comenzó a describir atropelladamente un laberinto, una jaula monstruosa y una presencia inclusive más horrenda; espetaba barbaridades sobre un demonio y sobre su contenedor. Luego, no fue muy difícil llegar a una conclusión terrible, y esa era conocer la verdad; todo comenzó a cobrar sentido: el por qué el muchacho siempre fue un marginado, por qué sólo Iruka y el difunto Sandaime Hokage tenían buen recaudo de ese pobre muchacho, rechazado por una sociedad que había salvado sin siquiera quererlo.

-La historia que se esconde tras los demonios con colas es tan antigua como el mundo mismo –de pronto habló Aang, sacando a la heredera del clan de sus elucubraciones– sin embargo, no es necesario saberla para entender el hecho de que, si un demonio es contenido en _alguien_, es para proteger a las personas amadas de la furia de tan monstruoso ser. No creo que deba mencionar que la entidad que yace con Naruto-san es el más poderoso de todos los bijū; de las antiguas guerras de los dioses, sólo Kyūbi no Youko fue el único que resultó indemne. Es un ser con un poder primitivo, dotado con fuerzas equiparables a las que forjaron el mundo que conocemos hoy pero con un ansia de maldad pocas veces vista…sin embargo, es aún más doloroso saber que alguien que debería ser aclamado como un héroe sea tratado como escoria. Por miedo –y dicho lo anterior, cerró su puño, alrededor del cual se formó una pequeña bola de fuego.

Ambos jóvenes palidecieron ante el argumento. Hiruko, por su parte, asintió tristemente.

-¿Cómo fue que se supo todo? –Preguntó, mirándolos como haría un padre que ha visto a su hijo hacer una pilatuna–.

-Fuimos asignados a una misión en el país de la nieve por cuenta de un invierno inusualmente crudo y largo allí –comenzó Neji– tres equipos fuimos enviados allí, con la solicitud especial de que fueran especialistas en rastreo, para sacar toda clase de cosas que pudiésemos encontrar. Por alguna razón, la misión se le dio un ranking extrañamente alto, ya que el riesgo de enfrentar ninjas hostiles que estuviesen buscando la tecnología del país era grande…la misión transcurrió con normalidad hasta que fuimos atacados por un grupo mucho mayor. Estábamos siendo arrasados hasta que Naruto salió de la nada y literalmente barrió con ellos.

Hubo un suspiro de por medio. El avatar los miró interrogante, instándolo a seguir con la historia.

-Tuvimos que volver de emergencia a la aldea para tratar a los heridos…y Naruto cayó en estado de choque. Duró en cama unos cuantos días hasta que una de nuestras kunoichis lo trató y empleó un jutsu que le permite entrar en los cuerpos de otras personas…entró en su mente y trató de despertarlo malamente. No lo hizo con alguna intención escondida, pero dijo haber encontrado un demonio, una jaula enorme y una energía maligna potentísima. Tsunade-sama, nuestro Hokage, no tuvo otra opción que contarnos la verdad sobre él.

El silencio cundió entre ellos, donde Aang miró hacia el suelo dubitativamente. No podía enfadarse por un hecho tan fortuito como ese. Sin embargo…

-Por ese entonces Naruto no había despertado. Cuando despertó, ninguno de nosotros estuvo allí; el miedo de conocer lo que nos había "salvado" en aquella ocasión pudo más. Por años pensamos que el zorro había sido destruido por Yondaime Hokage, y en lugar de eso encontramos que su contenedor fue maltratado, insultado y rechazado por prácticamente cada persona que le conocía.

-Y ustedes hicieron lo mismo –continuó Aang, mirándolo mientras la susodicha bola de fuego rodaba entre sus dedos, iluminando sus facciones bizarramente– si entiendo bien lo que me has dicho, él les salvó la vida y ustedes a cambio decidieron rechazarlo por estar cargando un peso que nadie más puede llevar.

Nuevamente, no hubo por respuesta más que un silencio incriminatorio. Y el maestro de los elementos negó, cerrando los ojos. Hinata, por su parte, sintió que su corazón se encogía de vergüenza y tristeza, porque lo que decía ese monje era cierto: Kyūbi debía odiarlos por haber sido encarcelado, y lo único que lo mantenía a raya era su jinchuuriki.

-Esto... ¿Naruto-kun nos odia? –soltó de improviso Hinata, sacando de sus maquinaciones a su interlocutor, y arrancándole miradas de curiosidad.

-Aún no ha entrenado del todo bajo mi tutela, pero créeme, casi le daría la razón si un día decide darle rienda suelta a la ira que debería guardar contra las personas que protege y que a cambio prefieren mantenerlo recluido en sombras.

Ante aquello el alma de la muchacha se fue a los pies. Se sentía _tan poca cosa_ en ese momento que dolía.

-Sin embargo, en su aura no percibo odio ni rencor. Es una cosa increíble, pero su bondad es impermeable a lo que le ha sucedido; por eso su valía como persona, como guerrero y como hombre es incalculable. Táchalo de débil, pero créeme, la decisión más fácil sería dejar que una masa de chakra infinita los borrara de la existencia. Sólo quiere ser reconocido por lo que es, no por lo que contiene, por muy enrevesado que se oiga.

-¿Quiere ser reconocido? –se adelantó Neji a la pregunta de Hinata–.

-Quiere ser reconocido por quienes lo rodean. Para que sepan, de una buena vez y para siempre, que él y Kyūbi no Youko son dos identidades completamente diferentes que conviven en el mismo cuerpo. Y que, independientemente de lo que diga el jefe de este clan y todos los demás bocones que haya ahí afuera, su poder los ha salvado en más de una ocasión.

Hiruko sonrió al escuchar a quien fuese su maestro. Ambos jóvenes lo miraron, y en vez de encontrar una mirada desaprobatoria encontraron una sonrisa cómplice, como la que daría un padre después de enseñar a su hijo la lección.

**------------**

La noche cayó sobre Manjidani no sato. De nuevo la niebla comenzó a bajar por la ladera de la montaña, siendo encubierta por la ausencia de luna y la precaria presencia de las estrellas, que brillaban impávidas y tristes en la bóveda celeste. El silencio se hizo, siendo el sonido de la brisa la que cargaba los susurros del bosque. Zuko, Katara, Fong y Gyoma, junto con algunos otros monjes custodiaban el templo y aquella aldea, con su típico aire tétrico.

-¿Cuántos podrán ser? –preguntó Katara, preocupada por la eventualidad de verse envuelta en una lucha de desmedidas proporciones.

-La última vez que Kumogakure envió a buscarme, fueron veinte. Quizá esta vez sea diez veces ese número.

El silencio conspiró para traer algo más de nerviosismo, y la niebla seguía su danza en torno a ellos. Como si de alguna manera los protegiese, volviéndose cada vez más densa…

De repente, Fong movió sus manos y un pequeño muro de tierra se alzó, donde se clavaron unos kunai y algunas shuriken. El ataque había dado comienzo con ese simple acto, y muchas más vinieron en su lugar, por lo que la maestra conjuró sus poderes, creando un domo de roca en torno a la figura de todos los presentes.

-¡Son por lo menos cien ninjas los que están ahí afuera! –dijo Fong, empleando sus habilidades del ying neutro– ¡no vamos a poder con todos sin la ayuda de Aang!

-Haremos lo posible, Fong-san –sonrió Gyoma, de pronto cambiando su postura siempre relajada– no permitiré que nadie salga lastimado.

-Por favor, Gyoma-sama... no abra los ojos a menos de que sea absolutamente necesario –dijo Katara, mirándolo.

Con un gesto cansino, asintió. Y luego un golpe sacudió al domo y todos los que estaban allí presentes. Eran ataques eléctricos que amenazaban con echar abajo la protección de tierra.

-¡No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre! –sugirió Zuko, mientras acariciaba el mango de sus espadas gemelas– ¡tenemos que contraatacar _ahora_!

-Fong, refuerza el domo para que los demás se queden aquí. Nosotros comenzaremos a liderar la contraofensiva –sugirió Katara, tomando posición de ataque.

Entretanto, los ninjas de Kumo atacaban sin cesar aquel domo de tierra y comenzaba a cundir la desesperación entre ellos al ver que aquella fuerte defensa parecía ser inmune a todos sus ataques.

-¡Pero bueno¿es que no piensan echar abajo esas piedritas?! –gritó uno de los ninjas que engrosaban aquel enorme grupo. Uno de ellos se adelantó, preso de la impaciencia, y con un movimiento veloz de sus sellos comenzó a invocar su ataque

-**¡Raiton…!**

Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir. De inmediato una ráfaga de fuego cortó su concentración al darle plenamente en su pecho y enviarlo a volar, cayendo malamente con un sonido cargado de expectación y sorpresa. Todos los atacantes dejaron el pasmo para ver a Zuko de pie, su puño extendido y humeante y su mirada ambarina fija en todos ellos.

-Ahora sí –susurró, mientras su espada abandonaba la vaina y con maestría la dejaba posicionada en ataque– vamos a ver qué es lo que tienen…

Cuatro se adelantaron y fueron directamente a por él. Giró un poco el cuerpo y con golpes certeros al abdomen y al esternón los descartó, en tanto sus palmas dejaban escapar las llamas que confirmaban su dominio sobre el fuego; pronto comenzaron a escucharse gritos de guerra mezclados con aquellos lastimeros gemidos emitidos por que habían sido tocados por los potentes ataques del maestro del fuego.

-¡Hacia el río, Zuko! –gritó Katara, saliendo del domo y empleando el agua de su cantimplora para hacerse su camino– ¡allí podremos descartarlos más fácilmente!

Una vez más, la tierra comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, descolocando a los que participaban en ese inusual combate, hasta que una columna de tierra se levantó intempestivamente mandando a volar a unos cuantos ninjas _muy _hacia el bosque que estaba más allá de las fronteras de aquel poblado

-¡Fong! –Le miró Katara– ¿qué haces?

-¡Dijiste que hacia el río, así que eso hice! –Respondió afanosamente la maestra, despachando otros tres ninjas– ¿de dónde rayos vienen tantos?

La pregunta detuvo un poco a Katara justo cuando puso sus pies descalzos entre el agua helada. Callando una maldición, sus manos se movieron grácilmente y un enorme tentáculo líquido golpeó a otros cuantos ninjas, que quedaron automáticamente noqueados.

-¿De dónde vienen…? –se dijo a sí misma la maestra del agua cuando, fuera de su previsión unos cuantos oponentes saltaron sobre ella. Y justo cuando iban a hacer blanco, una ráfaga de aire se los llevó por delante. El gesto de absoluta felicidad de Katara se mezcló con el de la molestia.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué te tardaste un día más?! –Le dijo ella al avatar, que aterrizaba con suavidad a su lado–.

-Pues…

Ella se acercó y lo calló de un sutil beso en los labios.

-Luego arreglo cuentas contigo –dijo, tomando posición de batalla– ¿has visto si vienen algunos ninjas más?

-Mientras venía hacia aquí fui emboscado unas cuantas veces –sonrió, tomando su estancia también– pero no han de ser más de los que hay aquí. ¿Y Naruto-san?

-En el bosque al oeste de las montañas. Ahí estará seguro del ataque…por lo menos eso pensó Gyoma-sama.

Un relámpago rompió la monotonía de su discusión, dando paso a Zuko, que transpiraba y aún se veía rodeado de enemigos.

-Parecen cucarachas…acabas con una y salen mil más en su lugar…–masculló molesto por el cansancio incipiente que comenzaba a señalar su cuerpo, y su mirada encontró al maestro del aire justo fuera del apretado círculo que comenzaba a formarse en torno a él– ¡oye!.¡Algo de ayuda no caería mal!

Aang asintió y flexionando su pierna izquierda, hizo un gesto como de levantar algo. Al momento, una columna de tierra se alzó y lanzó a Zuko justo fuera de ese círculo.

-Como se nota que Fong fue tu maestra…–le recriminó Katara, mientras Aang amortiguaba la caída de su compañero con una bolsa de aire.

-Es cierto –admitió con una sonrisa– pero has de admitir que ha sido divertido…

Antes de obtener cualquier otra réplica, un brillo azul surgió de sus ojos; sus dedos se cerraron entorno al mismo aire y la tierra comenzó a moverse como si una enorme bestia se revolviese en un sueño incómodo. Todos los ninjas de Kumo que aún se mantenían conscientes cruzaron miradas de terror ante el desconocimiento de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, mientras el avatar levantaba aquella gigantesca placa de tierra por sobre las cabezas de todos los presentes y la enviaba tan lejos como podía con una ráfaga de aire.

-Ese es el poder del estado Avatar –dijo Gyoma, mirando al mentado personaje respirar profundamente y sacudirse un poco las ropas– y agradezco que haya podido llegar a tiempo, Aang-sama.

-No ha sido nada, Gyoma-sama –respondió el aludido con una sonrisa descansada– y me alegro que esto ya haya terminado.

El asentimiento se dejó ver entre todos ellos. Zuko, sin embargo, se acercó un poco a la arboleda que comenzaba a nacer a partir del río y encontró rastros de pasos muy suaves, junto a marcas en los troncos de los árboles. Su mano confusa paseó por aquellas marcas, y luego miró hacia el bosque y la montaña cuando sus ojos se abrieron en una terrible comprensión.

-Tenemos que ir por Naruto ahora –habló entonces el maestro– esto no va bien.

-¿De qué hablas, Zuko?.¡Ya repelimos a todos los ninjas! –revirtió Fong, mirándolo

-Tengo un mal presentimiento –respondió, adentrándose en el follaje y siguiendo aquel misterioso rastro.

**------------**

Un estruendoso sonido atrajo la atención de Naruto, que había permanecido en aquella cueva de acuerdo a las instrucciones dadas por su sensei, ordenándole que meditara. Evidentemente, al poco tiempo de empezar no pudo terminar por ser una persona que se distrae fácilmente, así que había dejado a su mente revolotear y hacer un recuento de lo que había pasado hasta el momento, desde que supo que su "pequeño" secreto había sido revelado hasta aquel preciso momento, sentado en medio de la oscuridad de aquella ígnea formación.

Una vez más, un sonido poco acorde con el silencioso y nebuloso bosque lo sacó de concentración. Con pasos vacilantes se acercó a la entrada de la caverna y sus ojos azules se encontraron con un muro absolutamente oscuro, donde sólo alcanzaba a sentir el frío de la niebla subiendo por sus piernas; aquella vestimenta de monje, que sólo cubría la mitad de su torso, no serviría de mucho en semejantes condiciones de frío.

-Es extraño…–murmuró Naruto para sí mismo, notando el hecho de que los particulares sonidos se habían detenido–…hay mucho silencio.

No hubo respuesta esa vez. Ni siquiera de su pequeño huésped, que también se encontraba particularmente callado…hasta que el aire en derredor fue cortado por un objeto lanzado, y antes de que Naruto pudiese reaccionar se encontró con su mano atravesada y clavada sin misericordia por un kunai contra el tronco del árbol más cercano a él; y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, otro objeto idéntico surcó los aires nocturnos y se clavó a la altura de su pecho muy profundamente con un sonido espeluznante.

-¿Este es el sujeto que estamos buscando– sugirió uno de los ninjas, saliendo de la oscuridad y poniéndose al alcance de los ojos del ninja de Konoha, que respiraba agitadamente, tratando de alejar su mente del dolor de sus heridas

-Hm…sus ropas se parecen, pero no creo que sea tan joven –replicó otro desde un árbol. En total cinco figuras se presentaron ante Naruto, que dejaba correr un hilo de sangre por la comisura de sus labios y trataba infructuosamente de liberar su mano aprisionada.

-¿Y qué hacemos con él? –Sugirió una tercera figura– ¿lo matamos?

Mientras transcurría semejante discusión entre los cinco ninjas de Kumo, Naruto respiraba agitadamente. Su mundo comenzaba a colorearse de tintes aún más oscuros que los que presentaba aquella noche; su respiración, agitada, comenzaba a volverse más y más pesada por cuenta de aquella sensación que comenzaba a hacerse presente en su mente y se derramaba por su cuerpo como si fuese brea; era el miedo. Una sensación de miedo e incertidumbre comenzó a hacer presa de él, al verse indefenso ante un grupo de ninjas que debían ser jounin o inclusive ANBU, según razonó en medio de aquella turbulenta sucesión de acontecimientos. Trataba por todos los medios por tratar de encontrar una solución.

En aquel momento, cuando más solo estaba, indefenso y gravemente herido, pudo sentir la presencia de la muerte acercándose a él: era el fin de la línea. Era el riesgo que corría todo aquel que deseaba ser ninja el confrontar la muerte en algún momento de su vida, pero _ahora_ que debía enfrentarlo era una sensación aterradora. Y en su estado, no podía hacer prácticamente nada. Entonces vino a su mente el entrenamiento que ahora estaba recibiendo, aunque sólo hubiese sido en las lides del elemento de la tierra: _Debes ser sólido como una roca, _recordaba que Fong le repetía cada vez que le enviaba un ataque, _has de saber que la montaña no se inclina ante nadie. Tú mismo has de ser como la montaña, que afronta la realidad y no se inclina ante ella_.

Era cierto. Era hora de levantarse…era hora de combatir. Porque si iba a caer…iba a vender muy cara su derrota.

En la jaula de Kyūbi, el zorro comenzó a brillar tras los barrotes y el nivel del agua comenzó a ascender. Sin embargo, el demonio pudo constatar que no era el muchacho exigiendo su poder: podía escuchar claramente el latido del corazón de su jinchuuriki, que se hacía cada vez más claro, pero al mismo tiempo la típicamente amarillenta luz del laberinto cambió a una potente luz rojiza, mientras su poder comenzaba a mezclarse con el chakra de Naruto. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí?

-**Ne, gaki… ¿qué demonios está sucediendo? **–habló el zorro, súbitamente en guardia ante aquel extraño suceso, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Naruto parecía abstraído, en lo que el chakra azul y el rojo se mezclaban todavía, sin medir el riesgo que podía correr su propio contenedor– **¡respóndeme, maldita sea!**

Pero esa respuesta nunca llegó. Los cinco ninjas detuvieron su discursivo conferenciar y al parecer habían decidido acabar con la vida de Naruto, cuando se detuvieron en su lugar. Algo en la atmósfera había cambiado, en su pequeña víctima ya no se olía miedo…justo en ese momento el ninja de Konoha alzó el rostro, y sus ojos, típicamente azules y brillantes, comenzaron a cambiar. Su iris brilló con fuerza y el bondadoso azul dio paso a un dorado fuerte y frío, mientras que sus córneas comenzaban a teñirse de rojo sangre.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –dijo uno de los ninjas, desenfundando la espada corta de su espalda– ¡matémoslo ya, esto no me gusta!

Todos sus congéneres hicieron lo propio, pero los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a cambiar el mundo en derredor; el bosque oscurecido dio lugar a la misma nada, un mundo inclusive más oscuro, donde sólo podía verse la figura arrodillada de Naruto, monolítica y con sus orbes brillando como si fuera la única fuente de luz en aquel mundo de pesadilla. Los ninjas de Kumo vieron aterrados cómo arrancaba el kunai de su pecho y de su mano, dejando correr la sangre libremente, manchando su pecho, abdomen y la túnica que lo cubría. Su respiración aún era pesada, y sus manos, ahora coronadas de garras junto a sus colmillos mucho más primitivos, se juntaron en una posición poco convencional. Al momento, un baño de luz de esos ojos cayó sobre los agresores, que no sintieron ningún cambio particular…hasta que comenzaron a atacarse entre ellos: las espadas se entrecruzaron, y se empalaron corazones y cortaron cabezas, mientras la sangre de las víctimas caía libremente.

Pronto, cuatro de los ninjas yacían muertos, bañados en sangre unos sobre otros, en tanto el quinto ninja se sostenía a duras penas con su espada en una de sus manos y un kunai en la otra, mirando a Naruto directamente a los ojos, que ahora estaba de pie y lo miraba fijamente. Era imposible no hacerlo, ya que aquel antinatural brillo era lo único que resaltaba en medio de semejante oscuridad. Al momento, hizo el ademán de atacar…y un nuevo baño de luz cayó sobre él. El miedo comenzó a reptar por su rostro, y la espada en su mano comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente; sin la fuerza para sostener la mirada del jinchuuriki, la hoja comenzó a viajar hacia su cuello…donde, con un movimiento de su propio brazo, con los huesos crujiendo, la cabeza abandonó su lugar, y cayó pesadamente.

Justo en ese momento Zuko salió de entre la arboleda y su mirada espantada asisitó a semejante espectáculo: los cinco cuerpos horriblemente cercenados, el suelo del bosque bañado en sangre y Naruto, con la sangre aún brotando de sus heridas, con sus ojos dorados brillantes, observaba el espectáculo de manera impasible. Amagó con dar un paso hacia él, pero la voz de Gyoma lo detuvo.

-¡No te acerques! –fue la orden clara del maestro, mientras sus manos cruzaban un par de sellos– ¡que nadie se acerque y mire sus ojos!

Aang, Katara y Fong asistieron con asco y horror lo que allí había tenido lugar. Al momento Gyoma abrió sus ojos, revelando el Rin'negan. Al sentir el cambio de energía, Naruto volvió el rostro y vio directamente en aquella poderosa técnica visual. Los ojos del Rin'negan vieron directamente en los del ninja rubio, y mostró su sorpresa al descubrir que confrontaba _otra_ técnica del ojo. ¿Pero cuál era?. Sólo conocía al Sharingan, Byakugan y Rin'negan. Esto estaba más allá de lo que conocía, y no le gustaba.

Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando sus manos comenzaron a correr con sellos: serpiente, tigre, carnero, rata…¡era la secuencia de sellos que él mismo empleaba con una de las técnicas del Rin'negan!

-Mierda…–susurró Gyoma, siguiendo la misma secuencia. Las manos de Naruto, una manchada y goteando sangre, ascendieron por los costados de su cabeza hasta que el dedo medio de cada una apuntó hacia los ojos dorados. El maestro hizo lo mismo, y ambos cruzaron sus voces invocando la misma técnica:

-**¡SEISAMSARA!**

Ambos contemplaron los ojos del otro, mientras las energías de aquel jutsu chocaron entre sí, con el brillo de los ojos de cada uno aumentando a cada momento. El Rin'negan relucía en sus tres niveles con más fuerza cada vez, mientras la extraña técnica de Naruto brillaba con cada vez más fuerza, tratando de alcanzar a Gyoma. Ninguno pareció ceder, hasta que un sonido fuera de lugar los descolocó a todos: el muchacho tosió y expelió una gran cantidad de sangre, nulificando su concentración y desvaneciendo la técnica en el proceso; acto seguido cayó como un fardo de huesos, mientras el sangrado progresaba.

-¡De prisa, hay que llevarlo a la aldea! –Rugió Gyoma, mirando a sus compañeros que no entendían muy bien qué estaba pasando– ¡si no lo llevamos ahora, morirá desangrado!

Al escucharlo, Aang y Zuko cargaron a Naruto y Fong creó una pequeña camilla de tierra, que se lo llevó con premura hacia Manjidani. Katara miró con recelo a Gyoma, que aún no cerraba sus ojos y miraba hacia donde yacían los cuerpos.

-¿Qué…?

-No lo sé. Creía que los usuarios del Rin'negan eran los únicos capaces de usar técnicas como el Seisamsara…–dijo para sí mismo, cerrando los ojos– jamás había visto una técnica semejante…

Katara calló, mientras le miraba.

-Pero algo sí es seguro –dijo, volviendo con la maestra del agua– esos son unos ojos terribles…

**

* * *

**

**Notas del autor: mode dark on**

**Bueno, queridos lectores. Después de ausentarme por culpa de mi querida universidad, y después de sacar tiempo de la galera, terminé este capítulo. Muy en mi interior quise hacerlo lo más crudo posible, pero creo que las descripciones se quedaron algo cortas, por lo que las sugerencias son más que bien recibidas (una sonrisota). Por otra parte, no disimularé mi disgusto porque en el manga, Kishimoto sigue insistiendo tácitamente en lo ultramegainvencibleygenial que es el Sharingan, lo cual me parece una boludez de aquí a Plutón (y me preparo para recibir la primera oleada de flamers y maldiciones de aquellos adoradores del **_**Uchiha Brat**_

**Además de lo que ya les he dicho, no sé si hayan notado cierto parecido en la escena del ataque de los ninjas de Kumo a Naruto (si han visto Basilisk, ****tienen**** que reconocerlo al vuelo) y la técnica empleada…bueno, me la robé de Saint Seiya: es una de las técnicas de Shaka –una de las más fuertes– pero como Kishimoto-baka dice que el Rin'negan es omnipotente y lo demás que ya sabemos, pero al mismo tiempo no dice nada sobre ella (algo de lo que ya nos tiene acostumbrados desde hace algún tiempo) pues me pareció de lo más simpático emplearla. **

**Ahora, pasemos a los reviews:**

**Kaoru Tsukimine: bueno¿qué puedo decirte?.¡Ya lo dijiste todo! De cualquier manera, te agradezco el que leas y por supuesto el review.**

**Kassie L.K.: bien, es cierto, creo que no aclaré nada de lo que dijiste, así que va la aclaración: Akatsuki fue vencido (no lo incluí porque el manga no ayuda, como por variar), Itachi y el resto fueron borrados del mapa. Por otra parte, Aang debe tener la edad del Avatar Roku –el avatar anterior a Aang– cuando dominó los cuatro elementos: como el entrenamiento de Aang empezó a los doce, para esta historia unos veintisiete años para él, Katara, Fong y Zuko estará bien. Hiruko puede tener unos 70, siendo apenas entrenado por un avatar de 18 –más o menos–.**

**Karurosu-sempai: bueno, he de decirte que Hinata no lo ve como si fuese el demonio en sí. Sólo quise ponerle algo de shock al saber que su adorado muchacho es un jinchuuriki; pero tranquilito, que la cosa va a cambiar dentro de poco. ¡Gracias por el review!**

**Always-mssb: bien, he de decirte que el Kyūbi no se preocupa por Naruto (¡Hablamos de un demonio aquí!). Se preocupa de que su jinchuuriki sea tomado por débil, y que por inferencia él mismo sea considerado poco fuerte. ¡Gracias por el review!**

**Rromy¿qué te puedo decir? Las gracias son más que obvias aquí, así que te diré que espero actualizar lo más pronto posible, y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Gracias por el review!**

**Listo, muchachos. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	6. VI

**VI**

---------------

-¿Ah? –fue la pálida exclamación de una anciana, mirando hacia su humeante taza de té. Su mirada se dirigió a la mañana naciente, cuyas nubes se coloreaban de un escarlata profundo a la par de la salida del sol. Cerró sus ojos, acentuando un poco la miríada de arrugas que surcaban su rostro y negó un poco.

La mañana, gélida, traía el mensaje de la noche anterior. Su oído, envejecido, podía escuchar el sonido de gritos sordos, y sus ojos, prácticamente sin su luz, podían percibir el paso de la muerte por aquellos parajes. La noche había atestiguado cómo había sido apagada la llama de la vida, y eso no le gustaba; por décadas, tuvo que soportar aquellas espantosas sensaciones por cuenta de sus habilidades, únicas entre su tipo.

Sus ojos, nuevamente, recorrieron la pequeña distancia desde la ventana hasta la pequeña mesa que estaba contra la pared. Allí, junto a un jarrón con unas cuantas flores que morían lentamente, un portarretratos le mostraba el rostro de un par de jóvenes sonrientes, de miradas brillantes y sonrisas claras. Dicen las malas lenguas que sólo los recuerdos es lo que queda luego de una vida larga; pero ahora que llegaba a las postrimerías de su existencia, esos mismos recueros atenazaban sus sentidos y la transportaban a épocas que nunca volverían: eso, más que nada, era lo que la estaba matando lentamente.

De repente, sus pensamientos se detuvieron. Ella conocía esa sensación energética mejor que nadie entre los vivos. Aquellos ojos, aquella energía monstruosa que rondaba el aire…y con eso, vino un presentimiento terrible. Creía que con ella, aquellos ojos no verían la luz de este mundo una vez más, y ahora…

-Gennosuke, querido…–susurró la anciana, apartando la vista de aquella fotografía e incorporándose lentamente– tal parece que he asistido a la llegada de un nuevo maestro…

---------------

-¿Qué tal está Naruto, Fong? –preguntó Gyoma con gesto cansado a la maestra que se sentaba frente a él en aquella enorme estancia.

-Deberíamos agradecer a las grandes deidades que Katara esté con nosotros. Pudo contener las hemorragias y ahora parece que está más estable, pero…

La duda quedó en el aire y el maestro suspiró. Sabía qué era lo que Fong quería preguntar¿pero cómo decirle que él mismo no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que era?

-¿El muchacho está bien, Fong? –salió de la nada Zuko, tomando posición junto a la maestra de la tierra.

-Sí…de alguna manera no murió con todo lo que pasó. Tiene muchísima suerte, si me lo preguntas.

-No…–negó el maestro fuego, mirando a Gyoma sin vacilar– yo vi esos ojos. No era un Sharingan, ni un Byakugan. Ni siquiera era el Rin'negan; aquellos ojos rezumaban maldad y un poder horrendo. Jamás he experimentado algo así y espero nunca tener que hacerlo de nuevo.

Fong ponderó lo que decía su compañero. Zuko era algo patoso algunas veces e inclusive podía ser bastante cabeza dura, pero si algo sabía de sobra es que era mucho más valiente que una gran mayoría en el mundo exterior; para que dijera esas palabras con tamaña seguridad, **tuvo** que haber sido algo realmente extraordinario.

-Tienes razón, Zuko –concedió Gyoma, suspirando– pero no puedo prometer eso último. Aunque no sé lo que es, el Rin'negan supo distinguir un dojōtsu; eso sin mencionar que invocó el Seisamsara, un muchacho que a duras penas había pasado por el entrenamiento del elemento tierra.

-Nada de esto tiene sentido, de todas maneras –convino Fong, sacando de sus cavilaciones a aquel par– si Naruto vuelve a emplear una técnica así, como mínimo acabará muerto. Tenemos que impedir que la use de nuevo bajo cualquier término.

Ella tenía razón; bajo ninguna circunstancia podían permitir que una técnica así fuera ejecutada de nuevo, conocedores de los riesgos que acarreaba. Esta vez Naruto al parecer tuvo muchísima suerte de su lado, pero no siempre iba a ser así. Quizá, si recurría a ella de nuevo…fuese su último recurso.

---------------

-Es aquí –dijo Sakura, mirando las enormes puertas empotradas en la montaña– aquí vive Ebizou-sama.

Sasuke guardó silencio y golpeó a la puerta con suavidad. El retumbo lo descolocó sobremanera, mientras con un sonido oxidado, la puerta comenzaba a ceder hasta darles paso al interior. Allí les esperaba el anciano, con sus manos cruzadas atrás y su mirada oculta tras sus cejas espesas.

-Vaya, han sabido llegar sin ningún problema –sonrió el anciano, mirando a ambos adolescentes– sigan, por favor. Las ventiscas del desierto inclusive aquí arriba son un desastre para mi salud.

Sakura cerró la puerta de metal y junto a su compañero siguieron al viejo por aquella enorme estancia. Pasaron por un estanque cristalino, y cerca de allí encontraron una mesa dispuesta con tres lugares.

-Muy bien…según la carta de Kazekage-sama, posiblemente tenga alguna información que pueda serles de utilidad.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, que le correspondió con un brillo de impaciencia. De inmediato ella entendió que debería tomar la palabra en lugar del Uchiha.

-Ebizou-sama…necesitamos saber si usted conoce el camino hacia Manjidani no sato. Es de suma urgencia para nosotros el llegar hasta allí.

-¿Manjidani…? –respondió el anciano, dejando la pregunta colgada en el aire. Durante algunos minutos permaneció en silencio, ante los dos muchachos que le miraban con expectación. Luego, se acercó, bebió de su té y respondió– lo lamento, pero no puedo decirles nada.

El gesto de incredulidad de ambos fue impagable. Ninguno daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡Pero realmente es de vida o muerte lo que usted pueda decirnos!

-Lo lamento –repitió– pero no puedo decirles absolutamente nada sobre la ubicación de esa aldea.

-¡Perderemos a un amigo si usted no dice nada! –rugió Sakura, comenzando a perder el control sobre sí misma– ¿¡O acaso permitirá que aquel que casi arriesgó su vida por salvar al Kazekage desaparezca quien sabe donde!?

Ebizou tuvo un momento de duda, pero permaneció en silencio. La kunoichi suspiró negando y cerró los ojos, absolutamente frustrada. Con eso, se iba su última esperanza de encontrar a Naruto. Por un momento, el anciano deseó que su hermana aún viviese, puesto que era ella la que se encargaba de tomar semejantes decisiones. Pero ella ahora no estaba, y pronto también sería su hora, por lo que…

-Vámonos, Sakura –dijo Sasuke, levantándose y acomodando la katana tras su espalda– es obvio que aquí no conseguiremos nada.

-¡Pero…! –reviró ella, tratando de evitar que su compañero "se diera por vencido".

-Da lo mismo. A este tipo no le importa lo que le suceda a Naruto, por lo que nosotros tendremos que buscar una manera de encontrarlo –terminó su frase, activando su Sharingan.

El anciano tuvo un ataque de vergüenza como pocas veces había tenido en su larga vida. Casi podía recordar aquel involuntario discurso del jinchuuriki, cuando Gaara estuvo muerto por un buen tiempo. Aquella aprensiva sensación volvía a hacerse presente, y casi podía sentir la mirada de reproche de Chiyo sobre él. Ambos muchachos ya se habían retirado y llegaban a la puerta, cuando la voz del anciano volvió a llenar el espacio entre ellos.

-Aguarde, joven Uchiha –Sasuke se volvió, para encontrarse al viejo caminando hacia él con un pergamino– creo que esto le servirá para su misión.

El ninja recibió el objeto sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Pero Sakura acudió de nuevo para salvar las papas del fuego.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, Ebizou-sama. No sabe cuanto.

Algo al anciano le dijo que lo que decía la chica era verdad.

---------------

Katara suspiró por última vez, al terminar de vendar los ojos de Naruto. La maestra del agua miró con tristeza aquel maltrecho cuerpo y con cansancio abandonó aquella estancia. Afuera le esperaba Aang, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué tal sigue? –le preguntó el avatar, a lo que la chica le miró cansadamente.

-De milagro vive. Ahora está mucho más estable y sus heridas ya no sangran más.

Hubo una media sonrisa por parte de aquel hombre.

-Pero…me preocupa mucho lo que pasó con esos ninjas –continuó ella, sin disimular el gesto de su aprensión– eso no fue normal. Fue algo horrible, Aang…

El maestro del aire se acercó a ella y le abrazó con delicadeza. Al momento el gesto fue correspondido, mientras la maestra afianzaba la fuerza de sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo.

-Tuve muchísimo miedo al verlo –susurró ella sólo para que él pudiese escucharlo.

-Lo sé. Yo también estuve allí, Katara. No te preocupes ya…ahora el chico está bien y con el cuidado adecuado, evitaremos que una situación semejante se repita.

Hubo un gesto de asentimiento, sin abandonar el fuerte abrazo entre ambos. Aang podía percibir el miedo corriendo por ella, y no se sentía en capacidad de soltarla.

-Anda, vamos…será mejor dormir un poco. En la mañana veremos si Naruto-san despierta, y pensaremos en algo para sacar adelante esta pequeña situación¿te parece?

Katara levantó el rostro y lo miró con una sonrisa agradecida.

-Muchas gracias…–y dicho lo anterior, se acercó a él y le dedicó un beso en la mejilla tan suave como la caricia de una lágrima. El avatar, no hizo nada más atinado que sonrojarse violentamente, como un adolescente enamorado. Ambos caminaron así, hasta que se introdujeron dentro de la habitación de él.

Entretanto, la habitación donde yacía el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto quedó ensombrecida. Prácticamente todo su pecho estaba vendado, al igual que su antebrazo izquierdo; su respiración era pausada y tranquila. Poco tenía que ver su estado actual con el de hacía una noche, cuando estuvo a punto de morir.

Con todo, de un momento a otro se abrió la puerta corrediza. Bajo el dintel ensombrecido estaba Gyoma, mirando el cuerpo inerme de Naruto. Se introdujo en la habitación y cerró tras él sin hacer el más mínimo ruido; acto seguido se sentó a la cabecera del futón donde reposaba el muchacho y suspiró. Llevaba todo el día tratando de descubrir qué era lo que había pasado y de identificar –de paso– aquella misteriosa técnica capaz de invocar una técnica que sólo creía propia de los que despertaban los poderes del Rin'negan.

Sus averiguaciones acabaron en un callejón sin salida mucho antes de lo que quisiera, porque, siendo muy sincero, no tenía idea de donde empezar a buscar, o qué es lo que debería buscar. Pronto todas sus ideas acabaron en nada, y sólo se le ocurrió una opción.

Debía hablar con Kyūbi no Youko.

Posiblemente él era el único que tuviese una idea de lo que había pasado. Algo, al menos, debía conocer el demonio de nueve colas. Con eso en mente, sus manos dibujaron varios sellos con rapidez…y al momento abrió sus ojos, mostrando su temida técnica del ojo; era hora de poner las cosas en claro. Su derredor, aquella habitación, fue cambiada por el famoso laberinto que era la mente de Naruto, que goteaba aún de las tuberías en el techo; el hombre se levantó, dubitativamente, mirando en derredor.

Los sonidos que se escuchaban en ese lugar le provocaban escalofríos. Sus pasos comenzaron a avanzar, iluminando de mala manera los rincones más oscuros; ¿cómo era posible que un chico albergara una mente así?

-**Esos ojos…usted ha de ser Muroga Gyoma **–escuchó de pronto una voz cavernosa retumbando por los pasillos del laberíntico camino– **¿me equivoco?**

Gyoma miró en derredor y no supo encontrar nada, más allá de la cavernosa voz que se dirigía a él.

-Necesito hablar con usted, Kyūbi.

-**"¿Usted?" **–Pareció reír el demonio desde su celda–** por culpa de este mocoso he olvidado que también hay gente que todavía reconoce el respeto por los de mi tipo…**

Un delgado hilo de chakra rojo apareció entonces, perfectamente visible para el Rin'negan. La invitación tácita fue aceptada por el maestro ninja, que la siguió hasta llegar hasta la gigantesca celda del bijū. Gyoma no sabía como debía reaccionar, siendo su primera vez frente a un ente de semejante tipo.

-**Sé de sobra que no ha venido a saludarme por una cuestión de decencia **–habló el demonio desde la oscuridad de su celda, sin mostrarse ante él– **así que será mejor que exponga su punto de prisa…soy un zorro de pocas palabras, si he de serle sincero.**

-Quiero saber sobre lo que pasó ayerUsted también debió haberlo percibido, el cambio de energía, y…

-**Sé a lo que quiere llegar **–le interrumpió Kyūbi– **y desde ya debe saber que no puedo ayudarle, porque no sé qué fue lo que pasó. **

Hubo un suspiro de por medio y se sentó en posición de loto frente a la celda.

-Al menos tiene una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado. Esos ojos, aquella energía…inclusive aquella técnica que invocó.

-**Somos entidades independientes, Muroga. Yo no tengo por qué cuidar por este muchacho más allá de lo que me interesa.**

Tenía sentido. Era un bijū al que sólo le interesaba lo que le sucediera a él mismo, por lo que no tenía obligación alguna de responder por lo pudiese pasarle a Naruto; de cualquier manera, sería interesante preguntarle "hasta donde" le interesaba lo que le sucediese a su contenedor.

-Es cierto lo que usted dice, pero de todas maneras algo de curiosidad ha de tener.

-**Mi curiosidad es enorme…**–ponderó de nuevo el demonio–**…pero desde mi posición, es completamente imposible que haga algo más allá de brindarle mi poder cuando lo requiere, cosa que últimamente se ha visto reducida. **

Gyoma suspiró, resignado. Era imposible que consiguiese algo por esta vía, y tampoco pretendía obligar a alguien de semejante poder a que le diese las respuestas que quería, por mucho que tuviese el Rin'negan de su lado.

-Está bien. Siendo así como lo pone…–se incorporó entonces el maestro, cerrando sus ojos y desapareciendo en el acto.

Los ojos de Kyūbi aparecieron entonces tras la sombría celda, mirando fijamente hacia donde había estado aquel hombre. Si hay algo que puede decirse a ciencia cierta de los de su tipo, era que su habilidad para mentir nunca estaba en entredicho. Por muy sellado que estuviese, aún tenía su conocimiento para tratar de deducir qué era lo que estaba pasando; estaba perfectamente al tanto de lo que había tenido lugar aquel día, y también de lo que había pasado después. Puede que no supiese exactamente lo que era, pero lo descubriría…

Y lo usaría en su beneficio, cuando llegase el momento adecuado.

---------------

-¿Alguna respuesta con Ebizou-sama? –preguntó Gaara al par de ninjas de Konoha, de pie ante su escritorio. Hubo un asentimiento unilateral, arrancándole una media sonrisa al Kazekage. Por un momento, Sakura pudo sentir la preocupación del que fuera jinchuuriki alguna vez.

-Partiremos al amanecer, Kazekage-sama –respondió la muchacha, con un gesto de asentimiento por parte de Sasuke.

-Está bien. Dejaré hechos los preparativos para su partida.

Ambos ninjas hicieron una pequeña venia, cuando la voz del kage de la aldea llamó de nuevo su atención.

-Uchiha –le miró Gaara por sobre la torre de papel que había sobre su escritorio– si no encuentras a Naruto, yo mismo te mato.

Sakura sintió al tiro la frialdad de la aseveración. Algo del viejo Gaara, como por variar. Pero la reacción de su compañero fue lo más sorprendente del asunto.

-No tienes que mencionarlo. Y, de cualquier manera, no es que puedas hacer mucho sin el Shukaku.

Hubo una media sonrisa, y nada más, justo antes de que desaparecieran por la puerta.

-Tenemos que volver de prisa a la aldea –le dijo Sakura a Sasuke esa noche, recostándose en una de las camas de su habitación–.

-¿Y qué haremos? –Le planteó el Uchiha– ¿iremos en una misión de guerra para salvarlo?

Dentro de todo, era una pregunta razonable. Si algo había entendido de todo este asunto, era que no se podía ir a la ligera. Mucho menos con alguien que dominaba la misma técnica que Pein, ese loco líder de Akatsuki.

-No lo sé. Debería ser algo así como una misión de rescate, tratando de minimizar el combate y todo eso; ¿tú qué piensas?

-Comencé a considerarlo hace un rato –se sinceró Sasuke, dejando su katana de lado y tomando su lugar en su respectiva cama.

Entre ambos se hizo un silencio poco común, especialmente para ellos que estaban acostumbrados al ruidoso Naruto.

-Pareciese una cosa del destino –masculló Sakura de pronto, sus ojos velados por una tristeza palpable– que ahora que nos reunimos por fin, uno de nosotros se desvanezca en el aire.

Sasuke ponderó lo que decía su compañera y era cierto. Desde su partida para entrenar con Orochimaru, tanto Sakura como Naruto habían hecho lo propio con los otros dos Sannin. Así, los tres habían optado al mismo título que ostentaban sus maestros, con todo lo que aquello implicaba. Eran los tres unos ninjas con mucho renombre, y pareciese que la vida se empeñase en dejarlos aparte.

Naruto se había encargado de traer a Sasuke de regreso. Ahora él estaba perdido y sabe Kami dónde. ¿Qué faltaba, que Sakura se desvaneciera también de un momento a otro?. De un momento a otro, el Uchiha recordó que Hyūga Hiashi también pintaba bastante en aquel asunto, por lo que cerrando los ojos le dijo a ella:

-Sakura…cuando termine todo esto, recuérdame patearle el culo a ese viejo Hyūga.

Ella rió y le vio con dulzura.

-Cuando esto termine, todos nosotros le patearemos el culo sin piedad.

---------------

-Es aquí…–murmuró la anciana, respirando profundamente el aire gélido de aquella nueva mañana– el templo…vaya sitio para encontrar al siguiente jaganishi…

Aquella mujer hizo su camino hasta la entrada enorme del templo, donde fue encontrada por dos monjes.

-Buen día, jovencitos…–saludó la anciana con un entusiasmo poco común en los de su edad– ¿qué tal el nuevo día?

-Señora Oboro, buen día –respondió uno de los monjes con una reverencia– ¿desea que alguno de nosotros la acompañe al mercado hoy?

-No, no…realmente, hoy quisiera hablar con Gyoma-sama. ¿Estará disponible?

-Déjeme ver qué puedo hacer…uno de sus estudiantes al parecer está bastante delicado y se ha rehusado a irse de su lado.

El ceño de la anciana Oboro se acentuó junto a sus arrugas, pero no dijo nada.

-Dígale a Gyoma que puedo tener algo que decirle acerca de lo que le pasó con ese muchacho.

Con un gesto de incredulidad, el monje se introdujo en el templo a toda velocidad. Unos minutos después, apareció junto al mentado maestro, que la saludó educadamente.

-Señora Oboro, buenos días. ¿Qué la ha traído por aquí?

-La misma razón por la que has venido, Gyoma –respondió la anciana con una sonrisa– tu aura está muy perturbada. El ansia por saber te está carcomiendo muy desde adentro…

El maestro del Rin'negan sonrió, conocedor de las habilidades de aquella persona para leer las emociones de otros. Eso era algo que nunca había podido lograr a través de su entrenamiento ninja. Entonces, el rostro de Oboro se ensombreció y la sonrisa desapareció.

-Debo ver al muchacho que tanto vigilas –dijo entonces– la respuesta que buscas no la encontrarás aquí, ni en ninguna parte.

-¿Usted…?

-Tengo un terrible presagio, muchacho –respondió la anciana– y me temo que se haga realidad ahora que nadie podrá enseñarlo.

La cara de incredulidad del maestro Muroga era indescriptible. ¿Era así de terrible lo que estaba enfrentando?

-No, Gyoma…eso no es ni la mitad de lo que puede esperarse, si mis pensamientos se confirman.

Entonces el maestro contuvo una exclamación abierta. ¿Esa mujer acababa de responder lo que estaba pensando, o sólo había sido una coincidencia tan grande como el templo en el que se encontraban?

-Será mejor entrar, Oboro-baasan –ingresó el maestro, seguido por la anciana en la gigantesca estancia– algo me dice que usted puede ayudarnos bastante.

Mientras caminaban, la anciana miraba hacia el suelo distraídamente. Por décadas, había guardado la esperanza de que este día no se presentara nunca más; así, ninguna persona tendría que someterse a los rigores de aquel entrenamiento ni pagar las consecuencias de las habilidades que traían consigo aquellos ojos. Por eso esperaba pacientemente el día de su muerte, porque con ese día el mundo se vería libre, y nadie más tendría que soportar el sino de cargar con esos ojos, y lo que eso implicaba.

Ver lo que nadie más podía.

Escuchar palabras que nadie debió pronunciar. En últimas, era como buscar la respuesta a la pregunta que nadie había hecho.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo más terrible. Lo peor del caso venía cuando no había forma de renunciar a esa técnica; no había forma de no usarla porque sus habilidades, perennemente malditas, fustigaban sin contemplaciones a todo aquel capaz de no enloquecer ante tamaño poder. Sin mencionar que, ante todo, nada venía gratis y aquello no era la excepción; al final, se quedaría solo, abandonado por todo aquel incapaz de comprenderlo…que, irónicamente, era la mayoría de la gente.

En pocas palabras, si había encontrado un nuevo jaganishi, le estaba deparando una vida de vejaciones y dolor como no se lo podía imaginar. Para una anciana como ella daba lo mismo, porque tarde o temprano un día sus ojos se apagarían para siempre; pero un muchacho con aquella maldición encima…era cuando menos doloroso. Sentía pena por él. Muy en su corazón deseaba el equivocarse, que sólo fuese un error desafortunado.

-Es aquí –le habló Gyoma, sacándola de sus perturbadores pensamientos y enseñándole la puerta tras la cual yacía Naruto. Ella asintió y la puerta cedió, dando lugar al muchacho que ahora dormía plácidamente. Oboro lo estudió desde su lugar, donde podía ver parte de su cuerpo vendado; seguramente había tenido un enfrentamiento y la apertura había caído en consecuencia.

Sin embargo…su aura se encontraba particularmente inestable. Podía sentirse en el aire como si fuese, de un momento a otro, a partirse en dos; de inmediato se introdujo en la habitación y se arrodilló a la altura de la cabeza de Naruto. Puso sus manos sobre el pecho vendado del muchacho y se deslizó hasta su abdomen, mientras su otra mano se posicionó sobre sus ojos.

Y allí lo supo. En aquel futón reposaba el sexto maestro del Jagan. El día fatídico había llegado, y una persona más había caído bajo la malignidad de aquel designio. Su tristeza se hizo notable y una pequeña lágrima surcó su rostro, demacrado por la edad. Gyoma sintió el cambio de atmósfera y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la anciana, pensando que lloraba porque el muchacho corría riesgo de morir.

-Se salvará, Oboro-baasan. No tiene de qué preocuparse.

-Más le valdría haber muerto en la noche en que esos ojos se abrieron dentro de él –respondió la anciana, arrancando un gesto de macabra admiración en su interlocutor– porque su vida acaba de tomar un giro radical.

-¿A qué se refiere?

Hubo un instante de silencio entre los dos.

-Gyoma…¿crees en brujas?.¿O en fantasmas?.

El maestro sonrió incómodamente, pero asintió. La anciana dibujó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, que alguna vez debió ser tan hermoso y delicado como la porcelana.

-¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar del dojōtsu llamado _Jagan_?

-Sólo lo he escuchado folclóricamente, las historias que se cuentan entre ebrios y también algunas para asustar a los genins… ¿por qué lo menciona?

-¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre esa técnica del ojo? –volvió a insistir Oboro, sin despegar su mirada ni sus nudosas manos de Naruto.

-Bueno…el Jagan supuestamente es la técnica que permite la visión de lo que no es evidente; se dice que es capaz de crear telépatas, abrir puertas a otros mundos...usted sabe como son las historias de ese tipo.

Hubo un asentimiento.

-Es cierto. Esos cuentos sólo han servido para magnificar las historias del jagan. Por años, el ojo maligno no vio la luz del mundo…hasta hace dos noches.

-¿El ojo maligno? –Preguntó Gyoma– ¿está diciéndome que este muchacho es dueño del ojo maligno?

El asentimiento de la señora puso la consternación de manifiesto en él.

-No es una línea de sangre, es sólo un accidente del destino. Desde los albores de la era del ninja, sólo han existido cinco maestros del jagan. Con este chico se completan seis…–dijo, sin disimular su dolor– y ya nadie queda para enseñarlo. Ni apoyarlo.

El silencio hizo presa del maestro del Rin'negan, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ese muchacho había entrenado bajo su custodia para, eventualmente, enseñarle algunas bases para vencer las técnicas visuales. Bajo ninguna circunstancia –y eso lo sabía desde el principio– Naruto sería capaz de despertar una técnica que aparecía tan fortuitamente en el mundo como lo era su propio dojōtsu. Ahora resultaba que entre sus manos tenía al heredero de una técnica desconocida para él.

-Aunque hay algo que no marcha bien con él –susurró Oboro, acariciando al muchacho, aún percibiendo su aura inestable– ¿cómo fue que sucedió todo esto?

Gyoma se apresuró a contarle lo que sabía, sin omitir detalle alguno. La anciana asentía al escucharlo y parecía tomar nota mental de lo que sucedía, hasta que terminó el relato con Naruto vendado, inconsciente y vivo.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que realizó una apertura incompleta –pareció razonar la anciana.

-¿Una apertura incompleta? –interpeló el maestro, descolocado por el uso de nueva información.

-El jagan requiere un ritual de apertura, para permitir a sus habilidades fluir por su cuerpo de forma natural. El cuerpo de un jaganishi necesita abrir siete puntos de su fisonomía espiritual para evitar que cada vez que abra los ojos su vida corra peligro.

Ante el silencio de él –obvio resultado de su falta de conocimiento–, Oboro rebuscó en un pequeño morral que traía con ella y le extendió cinco pergaminos, polvorientos pero aún así legibles en su contenido. No tenían sellos de ninguna índole.

-Esos pergaminos traen todo lo que este muchacho tendrá que aprender sobre el jagan y sus técnicas. Sin embargo, Gyoma, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Un favor?

-Necesito que le enseñes La Gran Precaución. Sé que tú, como usuario del Rin'negan, tienes pleno dominio de ella.

Nunca le habían pedido un favor tan raro. Eso quería decir que…

-¿El jagan puede invocarla?

-¡Por supuesto que puede! –Rió la anciana, ante la incredulidad de su interlocutor– ¿por qué crees que te pido ese favor?

Gyoma asintió, cuando comenzó a sospechar que Oboro sabía demasiado sobre aquel misterioso jagan. Las historias que rondaban los caseríos cerca de la aldea era que la mujer había sido una bruja, por lo que siempre había vivido aislada, junto a su marido, en una casa de campo a unos cuantos kilómetros de Manjidani.

-Discúlpeme, señora Oboro… ¿por qué tan preocupada por Naruto de un momento a otro?

-Ah¿se llama Naruto? –Sonrió la anciana, acariciando los rubios cabellos del ninja– bueno, Gyoma…ya te mencioné que han existido cinco maestros del jagan¿verdad?

Un gesto de asentimiento.

-Es una historia muy cruda la que guarda el jagan tras de sí…el primer maestro fue contemporáneo de Uchiha Madara; su nombre era Ohtaki Kunichiyo. El segundo fue un hombre llamado Hazama Kenzaburo, y veinte años después una mujer llamada Tousaki Arashi despertó los poderes del jagan. Tiempo después mi esposo, Gennosuke, también dominó parte de los poderes del ojo maligno.

-¿Y el quinto maestro? –preguntó Gyoma,

Oboro sonrió de manera cómplice.

-Yo soy la quinta jaganishi. Conmigo podía morir la técnica…pero es una ilusión que acaba de desvanecerse –suspiró, apartándose un poco del muchacho.

Nuevamente, el silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, hasta que la vieja llamó su atención una vez más.

-Cada una de las personas que hemos dominado algo de los poderes de esos ojos, ha sufrido una pérdida terrible. Fuimos rechazados y perseguidos, porque el jagan ha sido empleado con los fines más bajos que se puedan imaginar: los grandes maestros de la magia negra han buscado sin cesar aquello que les otorgara el gran poder que brinda, pero no saben lo que desean. Gennosuke y yo, los dos últimos jaganishis, conocimos solamente a Tousaki-san y a un moribundo Hazama-san. En ese pequeño concilio juramos que todo aquel que naciera con el sello de los ojos que no son de este mundo sería protegido y enseñado por nosotros. Pero en este punto, con mi marido muerto y yo próxima a seguir sus pasos, nadie queda en el mundo capaz de enseñar a este niño lo que le aguarda –hizo una pausa, respirando profundamente– porque el jagan le dará una técnica muy fuerte, sí, pero le mostrará cosas que nadie excepto él podrá soportar.

Gyoma negó un poco y Oboro se calló, sorprendida de sí misma por aquella demostración de emociones.

-Necesitamos completar el ritual de la apertura para Naruto –susurró, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su pulcro kimono lila– pídele ayuda a tus conocidos, señores de los elementos. Quiero que dibujes un círculo como el que está en uno de esos pergaminos.

El maestro revisó todos hasta que encontró lo que le indicaba Oboro: una circunferencia que comprendía cuatro grandes círculos distribuidos por todo su perímetro, y dentro otro círculo con otros tres círculos en una disposición similar. Entre cada figura habían líneas de escritura que no alcanzaba a comprender. El pergamino nombraba a la extraña figura "círculo de sello de la apertura".

* * *

**Notas de autor: **

**Para quienes estén a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa por ver una actualización de un servidor tan repentina, pueden conseguirse un doctor de urgencia porque definitivamente no es un sueño. Ni yo mismo puedo dar crédito al estar escribiendo estas notas…**

**Ahora, respecto al capítulo, espero no haya quedado muy…¿cómo ponerlo?. Muy dramático, ni muy descriptivo, ni nada por el estilo. Y espero que el asunto del jagan haya servido como sorpresa editorial (?)…disculparán la falta de originalidad, pero, francamente, han sido diez páginas, poca agua y mucha imaginación de volada. Pensaba hacer el capítulo "más largo", pero como "más largo" implicaría "más trama de por medio", para el siguiente seguimos la fiesta. Ni que mencionar de mi ánimo, que por culpa del final de una serie quedó peor que Sarajevo después de un bombardeo de años; es decir, quedó MUY mal. **

**Ahora¡a por los reviews!:**

**Kaoru Tsukimine: bueno, ya tienes el siguiente chap; pero no creo que la parte de la intriga se haya solucionado mucho que digamos… ¡gracias por leer!**

**Shadow Noir Wing¡Yo lo sabía, yo lo sabía, debí poner la parte cuando se destrozaban y todo! (llora desconsoladamente). Espero que te aclare eso de los ojos que tiene Naruto, aunque para la próxima aclaramos del todo ese asunto. ¡Gracias por el review!**

**Always mssb: bueno, vas a ver lo que Naruto va a demostrarles cuando entremos en la parte del desenlace de la historia. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Karurosu-sempai: Muchísimas gracias por lo del talento…me sonroja y todo leerlo. Créeme, me inspiré sobremanera (sin el uso de alucinógenos o sicotrópicos, antes de que alguien se lo imagine) para que quedara de la mejor manera. Pero, como pondré en la siguiente respuesta, a la pobre Hinata le irá peor por ella misma que por cuenta del mismo Naruto.**

**Kassie L.K.: bueno, bienvenida al club de aquellos que ¡QUEREMOS SABER QUÉ PASA CON ****NARUTO****, NO CON SASUKE, KISHIMOTO!. Llevas como toda la vida mostrando la pelea entre los psicópatas Uchiha y yo quiero saber qué pasará con el que, casualmente, viene siendo el protagonista de la historia! Y me alegra que me des alta calificación por el capítulo. Nos estamos leyendo, para seguir dándole palo al maldito manga y para hablar de barbaridades varias. **

**Rromy: Hm…eso de la cuarta vez explicaría bastante por qué los hits a los capítulos se disparan tanto. Pero de todas maneras, me alegro que alguien comparta mis poco sanas opiniones acerca de todo este asunto. Y espero te agrade la sorpresita de la actualización relámpago. **

**Puf…listo. Aunque no lo crean, es un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contestar sus reviews, en mi estado de des-ánimo y cansancio total.**


	7. VII

**VII**

--

-¿Preocupado, Gyoma? –preguntó la anciana Oboro a un pensativo maestro del Rin'negan. El hombre asintió un poco, mirando hacia la nada. Luego volvió su vista al cuerpo de Naruto, aún inconsciente.

-De alguna manera, sí. Pero…francamente no me explico como un muchacho como este haya podido heredar una técnica tan terrible como la que usted me ha referido.

-Ah, algunas veces la vida da giros muy inesperados, querido muchacho –musitó la vieja enigmáticamente, viéndolo por el rabillo de su ojo– sin embargo…

El silencio que llenó la sala fue atronador. Como si algo terrible estuviese a punto de ser pronunciado.

-Hay algo que usted debe saber sobre Naruto, Oboro-baasan –interpeló nuevamente Gyoma– este muchacho es un jinchuuriki.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó a su vez la anciana, mirando sin disimular su atención al muchacho.

-En su interior permanece sellado Kyubi no Youko, uno de los nueve bijū. ¿Tendrá eso algún efecto adverso sobre el ritual de apertura que usted ha mencionado?

Oboro frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. La presencia de un demonio tan poderoso en el interior del muchacho explicaría muchas cosas, siendo la primera el por qué su aura se degradaba tan rápidamente. Entonces un pequeño dolor la acometió en su ojo izquierdo, haciéndola parpadear y llevar su mano hacia allí, cubriéndose y con su ojo libre miraba a la nada con una delectación envidiable.

-¿Señora…?

-No puedo decirte a ciencia cierta si el ritual de apertura le hará algún daño a él –dijo, sin modificar su posición ni un instante– pero puedo decirte que el sello que mantiene contenido al demonio deberá ser reforzado. Podría escapar si se completa el ritual.

Gyoma negó, mirando a la anciana.

-¿Por qué me ha pedido a mí que lo entrene, Oboro-baasan? –inquirió con voz delicada– ¿no debería ser usted la que guiase su entrenamiento?

Ella no respondió, pero su pensamiento de inmediato le gritó la respuesta; el jagan era una técnica que exigía sobremanera a todo aquel capaz de invocarla junto con sus portentosos poderes. Sin embargo, tenía dudas muy concretas acerca de terminar con vida el ritual de apertura para el sexto maestro; de ninguna manera podría guiar su entrenamiento estando en la otra vida, a pesar de que _esa _era la especialidad de esos ojos:

La visión de aquello que ya no está allí. Fantasmas, espíritus…esos ojos serían capaces de conjurar maldiciones tan terribles que su víctima podría quedar postrada por siempre. Serían capaces de llamar a la muerte misma en su auxilio, si quien realiza la invocación era de espíritu suficientemente fuerte y no muere en el proceso. Por supuesto, ninguno de los cinco maestros que había visto el mundo había sido capaz de llegar a tal punto; quizá ninguno lo lograría, y algo le decía que era mejor que fuese así.

-El jagan le mostrará que el mundo es un lugar muy hermoso, Gyoma. Un lugar con muchos lugares brillantes, llenos de paz y vida –le dijo ella, con un gesto lúgubre– sin embargo, también le mostrará la fealdad de ese mismo mundo; aprenderá que así como hay paz, hay guerra, hay amor, hay odio y soledad…y que como hay vida, hay muerte. Y todo eso lo verá a través de quienes le han rodeado y lo rodearán: tú, sus maestros y en donde creció. Si su corazón es puro y sabio, el jagan será una técnica que le servirá para brindar luz a su mundo y a su espíritu; pero si en cambio su corazón sólo conoce la oscuridad, el rencor y el odio de sus pares, empleará sus ojos para traer un manto negro sobre todo aquel que lo haya mirado sin una gota de afecto. Porque, y esto debes saberlo también, esos ojos son supremamente vengativos.

-¿Lo está diciendo como si la técnica pensara por sí misma? –soltó incrédulo Gyoma. Cada vez que sabía algo más sobre el ojo maligno, más sorpresas se encontraba.

La vieja negó, riendo un poco.

-Verás…–sonrió ella, mirándolo a sus ojos cerrados– tú sabes que el cerebro humano tiene dos hemisferios, ¿verdad?

Un gesto de asentimiento por parte de su interlocutor.

-Los ojos del jagan son muy especiales, y están conectados a los dos hemisferios; el ojo izquierdo es llamado el ojo del conocimiento, que está conectado al hemisferio izquierdo. Sus procesos lógicos de razonamiento son estudiados a conciencia, así que se esforzará para no cometer ni un solo error. Esto, por supuesto, incluye la presencia en el campo de batalla.

-¿Y el derecho? –inquirió de nuevo Gyoma

-Ah…el ojo derecho es el ojo de las emociones, y se conecta con el otro hemisferio del cerebro. Sin embargo, es aquí donde el jagan adquiere su peligrosidad; si el usuario conoce el sabor del rencor y la venganza, sus emociones lo desbordarán y sus ojos invocarán toda clase de desventuras sobre quien tenga la desgracia de atraer su furia. Por separado, los ojos no tienen mayor poder del que tendría una persona normal; pero al reunir las habilidades del ojo del conocimiento y del ojo de la emoción…–la anciana unió sus manos al entrelazar sus dedos doblados y temblorosos– el jagan hará su trabajo, neutralizando su objetivo de adentro hacia fuera.

La mirada interrogante del usuario del Rin'negan le llevó a aclarar el punto.

-Para vencer a un guerrero no necesitas quitarle su arma, porque aún cuenta con su propio cuerpo para valerse –le miró ella subrepticiamente– primero debes desestabilizar su mente, para que flaquee, dude y no sea capaz de defenderse. Ese es el principio tras los ojos que no son de este mundo. Provoca el miedo en tu oponente…y él solo forjará su propia perdición.

Gyoma asintió y desvió la vista. Algo en el tono de Oboro lo llevó a protegerse inconscientemente. Tal vez porque era consciente de que la vieja alguna vez fue una jaganishi de respeto; y que –muy seguramente– había empleado las habilidades de sus ojos tal cual le había descrito…

--

-¿Un mapa, dices? –preguntó Tsunade, examinando el documento que le presentaba Sakura– ¿para llegar hasta Manjidani?

-Así es, Tsunade-sama –asintió ella– con esto, podremos llegar hasta Naruto y rescatarlo.

El gesto de quien fuera consideradada uno de los Sannin fue de honda preocupación. ¿Qué hacer ante semejante predicamento?

-Deme la orden y yo iré, Godaime –habló de pronto Sasuke, un paso atrás de Sakura pero sin denotar un solo instante de duda– yo me encargaré del resto.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda, pero esto no es una misión de guerra. Tampoco es que haya olvidado a quien puedes enfrentar, llegado el momento.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño.

-Aún si él tiene el Rin'negan, yo tengo al Sharingan para defenderme –dijo él, como si sus ojos vencieran por cuestión de hecho a una técnica legendaria.

-Admiro tu confianza, pero no me arriesgaré a enviarte solo –al momento se volvió a Shizune, y le alargó un pequeño envoltorio de papel. Al momento su asistente desapareció por la puerta.

-¿Y entonces? –masculló nuevamente el muchacho– ¿esperaremos que Naruto vuelva en pedazos para tomar cartas en el asunto?

Tsunade, por su parte, comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

-No olvides que el Hokage aquí soy yo. Por cuanto, mi palabra es ley para cada shinobi de Konoha –respondió ella, mirando a aquel que fuese considerado como traidor en su momento– ¿te queda claro?

Hubo un instante de tenso silencio. Sakura sentía que en cualquier momento saltarían el uno sobre la otra y se armaría una grande, especialmente porque una de las primeras tareas de Tsunade fue el rescatar al muchacho que al final acabaría con Orochimaru por un buen tiempo. Eso todavía estaba presente en la mente de Godaime Hokage, especialmente la parte donde el chidori y Naruto habían tenido un no muy amigable encuentro.

-Iré, así tenga que pasar por sobre toda la aldea –respondió Sasuke entonces, con un ligero destello rojizo de sus pupilas oscuras– y si eso te incluye a ti y a los otros novatos, pues que así sea.

Sakura sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas cuando su maestra se puso de pie, con ese gesto que revelaba que lo aplastaría a él y a su preciado Sharingan sin importar el método. Por su parte, su compañero no es que se hubiese amedrentado precisamente.

-Ya basta, Tsunade –cortó de tajo la situación la voz de Jiraiya justo en la ventana– no es momento de estar golpeando hasta la muerte a uno de los ninjas más útiles de la aldea.

Hubo un suspiro de su parte, pero la aludida volvió a su lugar…así como la mano de Sasuke que había ascendido hasta el mango de su katana.

-¿Ha habido noticias de Naruto? –preguntó de nuevo el Sannin invocador de sapos.

Antes de que hubiese una respuesta de alguien, entró Shizune seguida de Neji y Hinata. Ambos traían un gesto de no entender mucho, y la cosa no mejoró al percibir la tácita tensión entre Tsunade y Sasuke. Sakura, hacía las de árbitro...y no sabía si podría manejarlos a ambos, así que en su fuero interno daba las gracias de que todos hubiesen llegados como por mandato de Kami.

-¿Nos ha llamado, Tsunade-sama? –preguntó Neji, mirando a Sasuke de reojo. Él tampoco pareció inmutarse ante la presencia del jounin Hyūga y le sostuvo la mirada de igual manera. Parecía que el muchacho Uchiha andaba bastante ansioso últimamente.

-Como han de saber, Uzumaki Naruto lleva algo más de un mes desaparecido –el gesto de asentimiento fue unánime– por lo que ustedes cuatro irán en una misión hacia Manjidani no sato para traerlo _vivo_. Y no quiero enfrentamientos de ninguna clase, siendo Muroga Gyoma quien está con él.

-Pero, Tsunade-sama, no sabemos…–convino Hinata, pero fue interrumpida a su vez por Sakura.

-Tenemos un mapa para llegar hasta ahí. ¿Algún otro comentario?

Hubo otro instante de silencio. Todos los presentes sintieron el cambio de atmósfera.

-Salimos hoy en la tarde –habló entonces Sasuke–.

-En efecto. Mientras más pronto lo traigan de vuelta, será mejor. Kakashi los estará esperando en el portal a la hora establecida.

Todos asintieron. Era hora de regresar al jinchuuriki a su hogar.

--

-¿Qué cosa es eso? –preguntó Zuko, mirando el pergamino que Gyoma les había dado a su persona y al Avatar, que también miraba con incredulidad aquella maraña de caracteres ininteligibles en aquel pergamino.

-Es como una "a" –pareció razonar Aang, tallándose algo la cabeza.

-Ni de broma eso es una "a" –le respondió Zuko– es una serpiente en postura defensiva.

El maestro aire lo miró como quien acaba de babear sobre su propia ropa.

-¿Una serpiente? –Le miró, levantando los ojos– ¿te sientes bien?

-Yo sí…aunque yo soy quien debiera preguntar eso.

-¿Por qué deberías?

-Anoche no dormiste muy bien, ¿verdad? –preguntó Zuko.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Aang, disimulando sin mucho éxito el incipiente nerviosismo que comenzaba a pulular en el tono de su voz.

-De los "extraños sonidos" que salían de tu habitación –respondió el maestro fuego, tan directo y sin ambages como si estuviesen hablando de lo bonito que estaba el día.

Al momento el monje tuvo una reacción que podría ser tomada como intermedia entre un síncope y un ataque de embolia. Ni que decir que ni una sola palabra emanó de sus labios. Y una sonrisa extraña surcó el rostro de Zuko, no muy proclive a semejantes actos de frivolidad con su amigo.

-Sería muy interesante ver cómo reaccionarían tus maestros al ver tu "postura" sobre las "tentaciones" –deslizó él, sin disimular el evidente doble sentido de sus afirmaciones– ¿verdad que sí?

Aang, seguía como en un estado de negación. Ni reaccionaba, sólo parecía empeorar ante la arrolladora evidencia. Y, para más…

-¿Qué hacen, chicos? –apareció Katara de la nada, con una sonrisa tan brillante como el propio sol.

-Oh, nada en realidad…–se encogió de hombros Zuko, levemente– hacíamos un encargo para Gyoma-sama, pero _algo_ se nos atravesó, ¿verdad?

El Avatar no dio señales de reacción.

-Aang, ¿estás bien? –Le miró Katara con la preocupación brillante en sus ojos– te ves pálido.

-Creo que mejor te lo llevas y lo cuidas…eso podría funcionar –sonrió con sorna Zuko. Katara no quiso reaccionar y levantó a su pareja, que sin mucha resistencia se marchó con la maestra por uno de los pasajes del templo.

-Supongo que algunos nacen con mucha suerte…–murmuró para sí mismo el maestro, luego volviendo su atención al pergamino– y ahora, ¿cómo dibujo esta serpiente?

-A ver eso –de improviso irrumpió una mano y le arrebató el documento–

-¡Fong!

-Ya, ya…yo me encargo de esto, antes de que algún otro sufra los efectos de un cerebro recalentado –susurró sin discordia la maestra tierra, yendo hacia el centro del patio y leyendo el pergamino sin poner mucha atención en la discusión de su compañero.

-Fong, tú eres _ciega_ –le recriminó Zuko– ¿cómo puede ser posible que _veas_ ahí un fideo?

-Es cierto que soy ciega, pero estoy muy segura de que tú verías una serpiente en donde hay un fideo.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces qué hay en tu pierna?

-¡No hay na–!

La afirmación quedó colgando en el aire, junto a la sonrisita socarrona de Fong. Ahí se enroscaba con el mayor gusto una serpiente, cuya lengua viperina chocaba con la tela de los ropajes de Zuko.

--

La comitiva se encontró a la hora pactada en el portal. Evidentemente, cuando la situación lo ameritaba, hasta Kakashi podía ser puntual; el recuperar al hijo de su sensei y ahora compañero parecía ser una razón lo suficientemente válida como para dejar que la viejita –que siempre tenía la ventura de encontrárselo en su hora de mayor necesidad– se las apañara como pudiese.

-¿El mapa? –preguntó el ninja de cabello plateado.

-Conmigo –levantó la mano Sasuke.

-Bien. No tengo que mencionar que iremos en una misión pacífica; otro problema será el de la niebla que rodea el camino de Tokai. Por lo mismo, Neji irá al frente con Hinata; será el colmo si con dos usuarios del Byakugan acabamos perdidos en la niebla.

Un gesto de asentimiento fue todo lo que hubo de por medio, y se perdieron en la arboleda. Susurros ocasionales fue todo lo que cruzó aquella comitiva, que se había acostumbrado a los pequeños desmanes e inesperados exabruptos del ninja rubio, que no reparaba en abrir su boca inclusive para decir que iba al baño. Sakura, una de las que más había criticado semejante actuar, se encontraba ahora extrañando a su compañero; lo más increíble del asunto es que no esperaba vivir lo suficiente para experimentar semejante sensación.

Si bien luego de aquel desventurado encuentro con Orochimaru en el puente del cielo y la tierra había descubierto –por no mencionar el haber sentido en propia carne– lo que representaba ser un jinchuuriki, y custodiar día y noche a Kyūbi no Youko. La reacción que tuvo entre sus coetáneos el que se supiera la noticia tampoco le sorprendió; después de todo, no siempre uno se entera que una persona que uno llegó a considerar un verdadero retrasado y fracasado en el asunto de ser ninja fuese en realidad una persona con un poder de semejante calibre. El asunto que rondaba su cabeza era cómo reaccionaría Naruto, por lo que contemplaba varias opciones a placer de quien quisiese tomarse la molestia de considerarlas:

Opción número uno: Naruto los ignoraba, juraba no volver a Konoha y, en efecto, se iba de la aldea a algún lugar. Ramenlandia, quizá.

Opción número dos: Naruto juraba odio eterno a Konoha, y empleaba el poder de Kyūbi para arrasar la aldea hasta sus cimientos. Posiblemente después también emigrara a Ramenlandia, incluso volviéndose el _Ramenkage_.

Opción número tres: Naruto estaba muerto ya. Tan simple como eso.

Ninguna de las tres le satisfizo mucho, siendo sincera consigo misma. No quería que su ruidoso-y-poco-prudente compañero un día desapareciera como si tal cosa. Ya para cuando tuvo conciencia de sus acciones nuevamente, pudo ver que el sol se ponía tras la montaña, que comenzaba a tener un tinte macabro. Evidentemente, hacía unos cuantos árboles el ambiente comenzaba a cambiar; el aire era más frío, los pájaros ni siquiera se molestaban en cantar y sólo se escuchaba el rumor suave de un río…junto a la bruma que comenzaba a hacer su aparición. En este punto, Kakashi hizo que se detuviesen y pidió a Sasuke consultar el mapa.

-Si seguimos hacia el norte, siguiendo el río, deberíamos encontrar algún rastro de esa aldea –Neji asintió ante la idea y miró hacia la vera del río, que pasando unos cuantos recodos comenzaba a volverse incluso más sombrío. Como si alguien no quisiese que pasaran de aquel punto.

-Está por anochecer. Será mejor seguir hasta la aldea…por alguna razón, no quiero quedarme aquí –dijo entonces Sakura, poniendo de manifiesto el sentimiento general del grupo.

-Avanzaremos una hora más. Si no encontramos nada, acamparemos…y que pase lo que tenga que pasar –convino Kakashi, mirando con su ojo derecho los alrededores con precaución

Los cuatro desaparecieron nuevamente en saltos, pero tuvieron que reducir la velocidad al ver que la neblina comenzaba a volverse más espesa. Llegado un punto, tuvieron que dejar de lado la opción de saltar de rama en rama; literalmente, era imposible ver cinco metros más allá de la propia nariz. Por otra parte, la noche tomaba tintes más que macabros…aunque la luna brillaba impávida en su cuarto creciente, había _algo_ que no los dejaba estar en paz.

-Parece que tendremos que acampar, después de todo –se resignó Kakashi, mirando a sus compañeros– lo haremos aquí, cerca del río.

-Tomaré la primera guardia –dijo entonces Neji, dejando de lado su pequeño equipaje–.

Hubo un gesto de asentimiento y en menos de nada el campamento estuvo levantado. El muchacho Hyūga se sentó cerca del campamento, bajo la custodia de un árbol enorme, y se dedicó a escudriñar los alrededores de aquel lóbrego lugar. No es que creyera en la existencia de fantasmas o algo así…

Pero el lugar no le gustaba. De verdad no le gustaba ni medio ryu.

-Es un sitio espantoso. Cuanto más pronto encontremos al dobe, mejor –escuchó la voz de Sasuke viniendo desde el campamento. Sus ojos se encontraron con los negros del Uchiha.

-¿Problemas para dormir, Uchiha? –preguntó Neji

-Tengo sueño liviano –fue toda su respuesta.

Si algo hay que achacarle a un par de muchachos que fueron novatos número uno de sus respectivas promociones, es que definitivamente no conocían la manera de llevar una conversación decente.

-¿Te preocupa Naruto? –preguntó de improviso el jounin, sacando de sus cavilaciones al joven Uchiha.

-Sé que no se rendirá sin luchar –respondió– lo que me preocupa es que haya encontrado un escollo que lo haya vencido.

-Todavía guardo la esperanza. No morirá sin haber cumplido su parte…y sin que le haya dicho que lo lamento.

Sasuke dejó de lado la interesante visión del suelo nocturno y se volvió hacia Neji. No es que fuera muy común en él dar tamañas demostraciones de emoción, pero el asunto lo ameritaba. Tal parece que Naruto, como por variar, también había tenido una muy fuerte influencia sobre él.

-¿Tú sabías sobre el Kyūbi? –volvió a preguntar Neji, esta vez sin mirarle

-Tarde, pero sí, me enteré de eso.

-¿Tuviste miedo?

Un instante de silencio.

-Me sorprendió, más que nada. No creí que una gran parte de los "poderes ocultos" de Naruto fuese el contener algo así.

-Eso no responde la pregunta, Uchiha.

-No, Hyūga, no tuve miedo. Él seguía siendo Naruto, después de todo.

Aquella última frase dejó a Hyūga Neji helado. Era cierto, y él mismo se había dejado deslumbrar por los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar; jinchuuriki o no, él seguía siendo el mismo Naruto, el mismo que contra todos los pronósticos lo venció en el examen Chūnin empleando el poder del bijū y su propio ingenio. Y al parecer, no había sido el único que había caído en eso. Sabía que su prima lo estaba pasando muy mal por esa razón.

Entre tanto, en una de las tiendas, Hinata escuchaba la conversación entre Sasuke y Neji. Ella también guardaba bastantes dudas acerca de una potencial reacción de Naruto al verlos. ¿Qué haría?.¿Acaso les diría que no quería verlos más, y que bajo ninguna circunstancia regresaría a la aldea?

La peor parte del asunto, es que nadie tenía derecho a reprocharle su decisión. A cambio de una vida de protección, se le había prodigado cuanta vejación se pudiese ocurrir. Y eso, por supuesto, incluía a su propio padre. Conociendo como conocía al centro de sus atenciones más dilectas, su temperamento era lo que menos controlaba, y el que su padre no hubiese acabado con unos cuantos moretones había sido algo digno de mención.

A cambio, obtuvo un "te voy a dar una lección" más bien frío, calculador. Muy al estilo de su primo o del propio Sasuke. Y luego de una sucesión de acontecimientos, estaban ahora tratando de rescatar a Naruto. El solo pensar que pudiese estar herido o algo peor la hacía sacudirse como una hoja en medio de un vendaval. Trataba por todos los medios de imaginar cualquier cosa, que no le había pasado nada malo…

Pero el que Sakura le hubiese contado acerca de aquella infortunada transformación, las cuatro colas y el cataclísmico poder que era capaz de liberar Naruto. Ella nunca lo había visto, pero ella sí le supo contar cómo lo veía, convertido en una miniatura de Kyūbi y atacando cuanta cosa se pusiera frente a él.

De cualquier manera, sólo guardaba la esperanza de poder volverlo a ver, recuperarlo y volver a la aldea. Y luego **sí** le diría sobre sus sentimientos, incluso si se moría ahí mismo; pero no podía dejar que una situación así se repitiese.

--

-Bien –dijo la anciana Oboro, mirando hacia el cielo tachonado de estrellas– la hora se acerca…

Con la voz ausente aún, se arrodilló junto al cuerpo inerme de Naruto. Más que nada, quisiera poner en opción del propio ninja si deseaba o no ejecutar el ritual; pero su tiempo comenzaba a terminarse y podía ser peligroso si se le daban más largas al asunto. Posiblemente el chakra corruptor del demonio tuviese algo que ver, y bajo otras circunstancias podría investigarlo.

Pero _ahora_ no era _ese_ momento.

Su mano se alargó hasta tomar un frasco que contenía tinta negra y un pequeño pincel; acto seguido, levantó levemente la cabeza del muchacho, para liberar el nudo que mantenía la venda sobre sus ojos. Al retirarla, pudo estudiar sus facciones juveniles y negó un poco. De nuevo, su ojo izquierdo comenzó a acuciarla con un escozor y parpadeando un poco, juntó sus manos y concentró el poco chakra que le quedaba. Así comenzaba el último ritual de apertura del que tomaría parte.

Con la energía azul rezumando de la punta de sus dedos, recorrió la distancia que había entre su corazón y su ombligo, trazando una línea brillante que desapareció segundos después; luego apareció el sello del Kyūbi ante sus ojos, cuyos irises brillaban con un fuego áureo. Se sorprendió cuando sus manos expertas acariciaron el sello, sintiendo la marca de la muerte sobre una piel tan joven.

Su mano libre buscó el frasco con la tinta, lo agitó un poco y luego tomó el pincel, lo sumergió en la sustancia y trazó una línea perfecta desde el centro del sello hasta el medio de su pecho, entre sus pectorales; allí dibujó un pequeño hexágono, y escribió pequeñas e ininteligibles runas para alguien no acostumbrado a leerlas, y en el medio de la figura, un pequeño símbolo del ying-yang, la eterna representación de la dualidad de la naturaleza humana; después procedió y delineó un par de líneas por los brazos y antebrazos de Naruto hasta llegar al dorso de cada mano, donde dibujó un círculo con líneas más gruesas y un pequeño punto en el medio. Terminado esto suspiró y volvió a checar al rubio. Hasta el momento no había ningún signo de cambio que tuviese que ser revisado.

Tras tomarse un pequeño descanso, liberó el cinturón que sostenía la parte baja de la túnica de Naruto; allí usó su tacto para encontrar la piel de sus piernas, y trazó otras líneas siguiendo el mismo patrón, hasta llegar hasta sus pies; allí repitió el dibujo de los círculos. Hecho todo, suspiró y volvió a juntar sus manos, mientras comenzaba a rezar; las líneas comenzaron a brillar primero en azul, luego en rojizo y luego en un color entre el índigo y el púrpura, para luego detenerse.

Estando prácticamente terminado el dibujo se acercó a su rostro, pálido, con algo de ojeras y aún durmiente; tomó el pincel y dibujó una línea gruesa desde la parte superior de su cejas, pasando con delicadeza por sobre sus párpados y llegando casi hasta la altura de la comisura de sus labios. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, parecía una imitación de la cicatriz que Kakashi tenía en su rostro, sólo que este dibujo estaba repetido sobre ambos ojos. Eso evitaría que el poder del jagan se saliese de control por completo y lo matara en el momento menos indicado.

Una sonrisa cansada surcó sus facciones y sus manos se unieron, resonando con una débil palmada; al momento las líneas brillaron y se desvanecieron, como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí. Las vendas volvieron a su lugar sobre el rostro de Naruto y ella suspiró, apagando la luz dorada de sus ojos. El cansancio al usar su técnica era una señal inconfundible de que su energía vital se apagaba con el correr de los minutos, y tenía que aprovecharlos muy bien. Era irónico, que teniendo todo el tiempo del mundo durante toda su vida para esperar y entrenar al siguiente jaganishi, tuviese que correr cuando estaba a punto de morir para cuando menos completar su apertura.

--

-¿Gyoma-sama? –preguntó uno de los monjes de pie ante el portal del templo y que se encargaba de apagar las pocas luces que aún quedaban en torno a la centenaria construcción– ¿va a salir a esta hora?

Una sonrisa surcó el rostro del maestro, que asintió un poco. Se ajustó el manto oscuro que llevaba sobre sí para poder lidiar con el frío de aquella noche.

-Me antoja caminar un poco, es todo –asintió, mientras se dirigía hacia el camino del río– buenas noches

El monje en cuestión sólo negó un poco, y apagó las luces. El templo, al igual que todo Manjidani, quedó sepultado bajo un manto oscuro. Lo único agradable de todo aquello es que el cielo se veía impecable incluso con el acuciante paso de la niebla por sobre sus pies; las estrellas se veían claras, a diferencia de la mayoría de las aldeas de hoy, donde el alumbrado eléctrico impedía ver con claridad el cielo que alumbró mucho antes de que el primer hombre abriera sus ojos a este mundo, y que alumbraría incluso cuando el último cerrara sus ojos.

La caminata nocturna no era algo que practicase muy a menudo, sobretodo desde que decidió dejar de lado el ser ninja para convertirse en un asceta tranquilo, viviendo a sus anchas en una aldea que ni siquiera había visto un ninja en más de doscientos años. Aún ahora, conocedor y dominador –en algún grado– de las habilidades de su Rin'negan, no era muy proclive a caminar en las noches. Quizá porque le traían recuerdos de un pasado que si bien no detestaba, prefería no recordar. La vida tranquila que llevaba hasta ahora lo tenía más que satisfecho, e incluso con las pequeñas escaramuzas que protagonizaban algunos en su búsqueda, no es que se preocupase demasiado.

Pero ahora, por alguna razón, se sentía preocupado. La razón, y lo sabía de sobra, era ese muchacho que le había sido confiado; por muchísimo tiempo no había entrenado a nadie, y el último había resultado ser un prospecto muy prometedor, pero cuya suerte no había sido la mejor. Desde entonces no había entrenado a nadie…y ahora, prácticamente de la nada se encontraba con un muchacho, que encima de jinchuuriki también había sacado de ninguna parte una técnica tan letal como podía llegar a ser el ojo maligno.

¿Acaso ese _jagan_ sería capaz incluso de rivalizar con el Rin'negan, la técnica que el creador del mundo ninja empleaba?

Su cabeza no daba con una respuesta contundente y eso –entre otras cosas– no lo dejaba estar en paz consigo mismo…hasta que unos cuantos kunai se clavaron a poca distancia de él. Gracias a sus cuatro sentidos más desarrollados, pudo evitar ser ultimado de manera poco grata.

-¿Quién va? –preguntó una voz juvenil, saliendo de la bruma y poniéndose en el rango de "visión" de Gyoma. Era Neji, que había percibido la presencia del maestro.

-Esa debería ser mi pregunta, joven –respondió Gyoma, hablando con seriedad y estudiándolo– no acostumbro a ver mucha gente por aquí.

Neji calló un instante y luego lo miró con detenimiento, sin emplear todavía su Byakugan.

-¿Muroga Gyoma?

-¿Quién desea saberlo? –preguntó de nuevo el aludido, tomando posición de guardia bajo su manto, preparado para cualquier cosa que pudiese presentarla.

-Uchiha Sasuke –respondió de repente el sorpresivo tercer interlocutor. El hombre en cuestión miró hacia un árbol, donde en una de sus ramas bajas estaba el muchacho cuyos ojos ardían en los colores del Sharingan. Era obvio que Sasuke no esperaría para una charla con el hombre; le sacaría lo que sea que tuviese por la fuerza.

-Un Uchiha…–inclinó el rostro entonces Gyoma, como si mirase para el suelo– y percibo un fuerte aura combativa. ¿Qué es lo que desean, forasteros?

-Usted tiene a Naruto…y usted va a devolvérnoslo –reiteró Sasuke, poniéndose de un salto junto a Neji, y mirándolo fijamente con el Sharingan activado– o lo lamentará.

-He oído historias sobre usted, Uchiha-san…–dijo él, levantando el rostro– sin embargo, no debería tomarme a la ligera.

Antes de que hubiese una respuesta de alguien, Gyoma cruzó tres sellos en sus manos. Eso fue lo que sucedió antes de que con un susurro abriera sus ojos, brillantes incluso en medio de la niebla. Ni Neji ni Sasuke habían tenido la oportunidad de contemplar el Rin'negan, por lo que se estaba presentando una oportunidad única: tres de los dojōtsus más poderosos estaban a punto de enfrentarse.

* * *

**Notas de autor: R. Van Halen escribiendo desde una mazmorra.**

**Bueno, no me tomaré el trabajo de repetir la infame excusa que por culpa de la universidad, el nuevo manga de Evangelion (hay nuevo manga y nueva historia, hell yeah!), xxxHOLIC, TRC y por supuesto Naruto, no haya actualizado nada de nada. De hecho, el capítulo estuvo como un tercio aproximadamente dos semanas, hasta que ayer decidí a terminarlo. Espero que no les disguste en demasía esto de las introspecciones, porque de cierta manera lo que se espera lograr –ya que Kishimoto-teme no se toma la molestia sino de adular al maldito Uchiha– es que tomen en cuenta la importancia del niñito rubio. Que no se les olvide quien tiene al zorro de nueve colas. **

**Una vez concluida mi disertación de naderías, debo agradecerles los reviews. Sin embargo, por cuestiones de tiempo (mañana es lunes, lo que quiere decir que tengo que madrugar de manera inmisericorde) no puedo sino nombrar a quienes, amablemente, me han ayudado con la historia para que tenga la astronómica suma de reviews que ustedes pueden contemplar ahí arriba, justo después de la cantidad de banners y publicidad. (Bueno, quizá no es astronómica, pero son mis reviews y casi **_**casi**_** me casaría con ellos, de no ser que sería algo enfermizo y poco creíble). Así que a:**

**Karurosu-sempai**

**Javier de Jesús Segura **

**Rromy**

**Kaoru Tsukimine **

**Shadow Noir Wing**

**Always Mssb**

**Muchísimas gracias. También mención especial para Kassie L.K., que aunque nunca deja review, se acuerda de comentarme por la ventanita del MSN. Y ahora sí…hasta la próxima.**


	8. VIII

**VIII**

--

La tensión era más que palpable en el ambiente. Los ojos rojizos del Sharingan, y la potente visión pura de los Hyūga miraban intensamente hacia el brillo antinatural que destellaba el Rin'negan, una técnica legendaria y que muy pocas veces había visto la luz del mundo.

-Ya te he advertido, Muroga –siseó Sasuke– ¡entrega a Naruto!

No hubo respuesta, sólo un ceño fruncido.

-Nuestra intención no es la de combatir. Queremos a nuestro compañero de vuelta –respaldó la afirmación Neji, tomando su estancia con las palmas abiertas.

-Si tanto lo desean –respondió el aludido, dejando caer su manto y poniéndose en guardia, fijando sus ojos en ellos– ¡vengan a buscarlo!

Fue todo lo que se necesitó decir. De la nada, Sasuke lanzó cuatro shuriken con intenciones poco gratas, que no lograron hacer blanco en el móvil Gyoma, que a pesar de su ceguera, se movía con una gracilidad que no decía nada acerca de su estatus de "retirado" en el libro bingo. Neji entonces terció en la situación, tratando de conectar los precisos golpes propios del Jyuuken. Pero inclusive ahora, con el Byakugan activado y toda la precisión de la que era capaz, no podía hacer blanco; el Rin'negan, muy seguramente, le advertía al ascético ninja por dónde esquivar e inclusive anticipaba el lugar que buscaban aquellas peligrosas manos, por lo que se revolvía como una víbora y el jounin Hyūga bajo ninguna circunstancia podía hacer blanco en él.

Eso era solamente la apertura. Pero Sasuke y Neji tenían mucho que decirle todavía a ese inesperado combate, por lo que el Uchiha decidió subir los decibeles, concentró su chakra e invocó sin pensarlo dos veces:

-**¡Katon: Gouryuuka no jutsu!**

-**¡Suiton: Daibakuryuu no jutsu!**

Las gigantescas figuras que ardían en forma de dragones pronto se vieron apaciguadas por una corriente de agua monumental e inmisericorde. La sorpresa, evidentemente, se dibujó en la cara del ninja de Konoha, que de entre todo, nunca se esperó una respuesta semejante a su ataque.

-Fue una movida arriesgada contra un enemigo desconocido –pareció contestar Gyoma al pensamiento que acechaba a Sasuke– todo ninja bien informado sabe que los Uchiha son adeptos del elemento del fuego. ¿Y tú, qué sabes de mí, aparte de que poseo estos ojos?

-¡**Hakke kuushou!**

La ráfaga de aire hizo retroceder a Gyoma hasta una distancia prudencial, mientras tomaba su hombro lastimado por la técnica. Pudo ver como Neji retomaba su estancia, concentrando su chakra y preparando un nuevo ataque; evidentemente, la fiesta hasta ahora se calentaba y él estaba –aunque no se perdonara a sí mismo– disfrutándolo. Hacía mucho no tenía una confrontación, y la parte de él que gustaba del combate comenzaba a despertar

-¡Sasuke, Neji! –salió de la nada la voz de Kakashi para unirse a los otros dos ninjas. Gyoma suspiró entonces y supo que el jaleo comenzaba a ponerse de tintes oscuros para él.

-Ahora, Muroga –le miró Sasuke, desenvainando su espada Kusanagi– entrega a Naruto o muere.

Una sonrisa fue todo lo que obtuvo de respuesta, lo que lo descolocó.

-Si está tan seguro de su victoria, entonces venga a reclamarla –provocó Gyoma– ¿o acaso cree que un vejestorio como yo puede hacerle frente a tres ninjas tan poderosos?

De nuevo, Sasuke dejó que su temperamento le ganara la partida. Sus manos cruzaron un par de sellos, y ante la sorpresa general, su mano abierta aterrizó sobre el suelo y exclamó

-**¡Chidori Nagashi!**

Ahora era Gyoma quien no esperaba una movida semejante. El hilo eléctrico serpenteó hasta él en un parpadeo, y a su toque sintió como sus movimientos se hacían más lentos. Su falta de previsión parecía haberle costado caro, cuando los tres ninjas se lanzaron hacia él. Sasuke y Kakashi sostenían una esfera azulosa brillante, en lo que Neji se acercaba a toda velocidad para poner su cuota en tan mortífero ataque.

No tenía suficiente velocidad en sus manos para intentar un kawarimi tan arriesgado. Un toque sería suficiente para forjar su propia caída…por lo que sólo tenía una opción. Una técnica que no había empleado desde la última batalla en que había participado.

La Gran Precaución.

El Rin'negan pareció encenderse en un nuevo fuego al sentir la amenaza en el aire; el chakra comenzó a girar como si fuese un tifón dentro del cuerpo de Gyoma, que había perdido el hábito de semejantes exigencias, y sólo un susurro escapó de sus labios, para que nadie pudiese escucharlo. Ni bien terminó, Neji, Sasuke y Kakashi estaban a un paso de él y se prestaron para dar un golpe definitivo.

Pero de repente, se detuvieron. O, dicho de otra forma, algo los detuvo; sólo la brillante mirada del Rin'negan contempló al Sharingan de Sasuke, Kakashi, y al Byakugan en pleno de Neji. Ambos Chidori, y la palma del chico Hyūga se chocaron a menos de cinco centímetros de la figura vacilante del maestro…

…Y con un brillo, aunado a un extraño y resonante sonido, fueron despedidos violentamente hacia atrás, deshaciendo las técnicas en el proceso; fue como si hubiesen trocado con una barrera impenetrable e invisible, muy parecida al escudo que sostenía la técnica Susano'o, invocada por el Mangekyou Sharingan.

-¿Qué dem–? –se preguntó Sasuke, completamente sorprendido ante el giro que habían tomado las cosas

Kakashi giró el rostro para ver hacia donde estaba Gyoma. Ahí estaba él, hincado en una rodilla y tratando de recuperarse…y el Sharingan de su ojo izquierdo percibió un movimiento brillante delante de él

-¡Neji! –Llamó el ninja copia entonces– ¿qué ves ahí?

Él asintió y fijó su vista frente al maestro con toda la fuerza de su Byakugan, y lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido. Frente a Gyoma, un muro del cual no se percibía ni principio ni fin, se sostenía, brillando; tenía la forma de octágonos concéntricos, que permanecían frente al usuario del Rin'negan; lo que más le sorprendió, es que no había ni un solo rasguño en donde habían convergido sus golpes.

-Por muchos años no he usado La Gran Precaución –suspiró Gyoma, poniéndose de pie con esfuerzo– pero no me han dejado otra opción; de cualquier manera, me hubiesen aniquilado si me llegan a alcanzar.

-¿Qué es eso de lo que habla? –preguntó Neji a Kakashi, que parecía tan confundido como él.

-Esta es una técnica de defensa que –hasta el momento– sólo sé que puede ser invocada por quienes poseen el Rin'negan –le respondió el maestro, sin hacer desaparecer el susodicho escudo– esto es el territorio que no debe ser profanado por nadie; es mi alma, mi voluntad. Es La Gran Precaución, un escudo impenetrable para cualquier ninjutsu que lo intente.

Todos suspiraron en un gesto de sorpresa. Y, la peor parte, es que parecía ser cierto. Ninguno había sido capaz de penetrar semejante defensa. Sin embargo, Sasuke se adelantó un paso, con los dientes apretados y mirándolo con el reto brillando en esos ojos.

-¡Venceré tu "Gran Precaución" y nos entregarás a Naruto! –rugió Sasuke

-Inténtalo, y te creeré. –respondió Gyoma.

El Uchiha se adelantó otro paso, pero fue detenido por Kakashi

-Tranquilízate. Ni el chidori fue capaz de atravesarlo, por lo que…

-No tengo que atacar al escudo. Atacaré a través de él.

-¿Cómo vas a–? –preguntó Kakashi de nuevo, pero fue interrumpido

-Inclusive si tengo que recurrir al Mangekyou Sharingan para vencer a este tipo y recuperar a Naruto…–asintió, mientras concentraba su energía en sus ojos– ¡Lo haré!

Kakashi parpadeó, sorprendido. Neji, por su parte, observaba con sumo interés; nunca había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar el temido Mangekyou, el siguiente nivel del Sharingan. Las astas de la técnica comenzaron a girar, y tomaron la forma de los ojos tan temidos y tan peligrosos.

Sasuke acababa de activar el Mangekyou Sharingan, pero no estaba todo dicho aún. Concentró su vista en un punto en específico, y susurró ante el espanto de Kakashi, que veía como la sangre se concentraba en sus lacrimales y comenzaba a rodar en forma de lágrimas.

-**¡Amaterasu!**

Gyoma se sobresaltó ante el nombre de la técnica, y poco pudo hacer cuando un muro de llamas negras se concentró justo frente a él, y comenzaron a devorarlo poco a poco. Sasuke se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos a pesar del dolor plomizo y el escozor que le provocaba la sangre.

--

-Es hora de comenzar…–suspiró Oboro, mientras cerraba sus ojos y dejaba al muchacho un momento a solas. Afuera, se encontró con Katara y con Aang, que veían como el arreglo del pergamino acababa de ser terminado por Fong.

-¡Ya está listo! –Dijo Fong, sacudiendo sus manos– ¿y ahora?

-Ahora hay que traer aquí a Naruto –respondió la anciana de manera ausente– ¿querrían hacerme el favor?

Los tres asintieron y se adentraron en pro del muchacho, en lo que la anciana se paraba al borde del arreglo y suspiró de nuevo con tristeza. Si de ella dependiera, el muchacho no tendría que pasar por esta situación y podría seguir con su vida…pero ya no había reversa. Si no lo hacía, esos ojos lo matarían ni bien recobrara la conciencia.

-¡Oboro-baasan! –Escuchó la voz de Katara– ¡Naruto está muy frío!

La anciana suspiró. Ya había comenzado, y ya no tenía otra opción. Se acercó tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas, y pudo comprobar que en efecto el cuerpo del muchacho estaba helado. Se estaba muriendo.

-El tiempo se le termina –dictaminó ella– pronto, pónganlo en el centro del círculo. El ritual tiene que comenzar. Ustedes, muchachos, háganse atrás.

Un Naruto inconsciente se vio en el medio del complicado dibujo. La jaganishi entonces buscó entre sus ropas y encontró un pequeño puñal, con el que abrió una herida en la palma de su mano y dejó que la sangre dejara caer tres pequeñas gotas. Al hacerlo, las figuras comenzaron a brillar en tonos escarlatinos. Juntó sus manos con el puñal en medio y sus labios comenzaron a pronunciar palabras ininteligibles, en lo que el brillo escarlata parpadeaba con más fuerza mientras proseguía con el rezo. Al terminar la primera parte, comprobó que el chakra de Naruto comenzaba a reaccionar y a resonar con el sello. Era una buena señal, dentro de todo.

Pero así como el chakra de Naruto comenzaba a dar señales de vida, un chakra de tonalidad rojiza comenzó a brotar de él también, manando en cantidades que hasta podía detectarse a simple vista. El chakra de Kyūbi también se hacía uno con la magia del círculo y con el propio jinchuuriki; Oboro dudó en continuar, pero no podía dejarlo a medias sin correr el riesgo de que muriera ahí mismo. Se jugaría su vida y la del muchacho…y sólo esperaba que al final valiese la pena tanto esfuerzo.

Ya sin las vendas, los trazos que alguna vez la anciana dibujara sobre la piel desnuda de Naruto aparecieron sobre su piel. El círculo, perceptor de semejante cantidad de energía, comenzó a resonar y a brillar, hasta que una columna brillante del chakra combinado del bijū y el jinchuuriki se elevó hasta el cielo, como si buscase partir en dos el mismo firmamento.

--

Neji contempló con asombro como las llamas negras de la técnica de los ojos de Sasuke consumían la figura de Gyoma, que no había proferido palabra alguna mientras aquel terrible fuego lo devoraba.

-Entonces, ese es el poder del Mangekyou Sharingan…–susurró dubitativamente, volviendo a mirar con el Byakugan hacia donde debía estar ahora el achicharrado cuerpo de su oponente. Sólo pudo distinguir las lenguas negras de fuego…y algo brillante. Un punto distante…

-Sasuke, liquidaste a nuestro único punto de referencia –le recriminó suavemente Kakashi, mirándolo– ahora tendremos doble trabajo para encontrar a Naruto.

-Por lo menos, así no va a interferir más –fue la única respuesta del Uchiha.

Mientras ambos discutían, no notaron como el pequeño brillo que Neji viera comenzaba a hacerse más grande en medio del fuego…y no supieron darse cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La figura de Gyoma emergió, con serias quemaduras en sus brazos y parte de su pecho, pero seguía vivo. Y mucho más vivo de lo que podrían decir el resto de las víctimas de Amaterasu.

-¿Quién demonios es este tipo? –se preguntó Kakashi, sin reparar en que lo había dicho en voz alta. Pudo ver que el usuario del Rin'negan había sobrevivido, pero su respiración era exageradamente pesada. El esfuerzo de la batalla estaba tomando todo de él.

-Así que…el Mangekyou Sharingan también puede invocar una técnica Amaterasu…–susurró, en lo que sus manos deshacían el muro protector que era la Gran Precaución.

-¿También? –Preguntó Sasuke– ¿Acaso usted–?

Él mismo interrumpió la pregunta porque conocía la respuesta. Kakashi también captó el cambio en el aire y juntó sus manos, dejando que su propio Mangekyou se hiciera presente en semejante batalla, pero fue su contrincante quien dio el siguiente movimiento.

-Es hora de terminar con este enfrentamiento –sentenció Gyoma.

Mientras hablaba, el Rin'negan brillaba intensamente de nuevo, como presagiando el advenimiento de algo increíble. Todos vieron como sus manos comenzaron a dibujar sellos a toda velocidad, y se detuvo al momento. Sus manos ascendieron por los costados de su rostro, y exclamó a viva voz:

-**¡SEISAMSARA!**

Los tres vieron directamente a sus ojos y ese fue un error fatídico. De inmediato los tres quedaron congelados, como paralizados, sin que su cuerpo obedeciese las órdenes de su cerebro. Gyoma jadeaba, pero no les quitaba los ojos de encima; y su proclama fue lo que los heló a los tres.

-Les arrebataré sus cinco sentidos…–susurró, mientras dibujaba un sello adicional con sus manos– y comenzaré con sus ojos…

-¡Como si fuera a permitirlo! –interrumpió entonces una voz femenina, que golpeó el suelo con ferocidad. Ante la fuerza de su toque, sintió como se removía la tierra y hacía una grieta entre los tres ninjas caídos y su propia persona.

Se volvió para encontrar a Hinata y a Sakura. Esta última retiraba su puño del suelo y lo miraba con amenaza.

-¡Sakura! –Trató de hablar Sasuke, con esfuerzo y al mismo tiempo trataba de incorporarse– ¡ten…cuidado!

Las dos muchachas asintieron y se pusieron en guardia.

-Recuerda el plan, Hinata –le susurró Sakura, mientras la Hyūga asentía– sólo tendremos una oportunidad.

-Entendido –susurró la aludida, con el Byakugan activado.

Sakura puso toda su fuerza en sus piernas y comenzó a atacar a Gyoma, lanzando golpes cargados con su chakra. Un solo golpe y sería capaz de destrozarlo, por lo que el monje hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por evitarlos, contorsionándose y evadiendo, movimientos que eran predichos nuevamente por su Rin'negan. Sin embargo…

-¡Ahora Hinata!

Gyoma parpadeó y vio la estancia que tomaba la chica. En efecto, concentrado como estaba en evadir la potencia de los golpes de Sakura, no reparó en que había caído de pleno en el campo de adivinación de Hinata. Eso, equivalía a otro grosero error.

-**¡Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!**

Demasiado aturdido por la sucesión de eventos que había tomado lugar, sólo pudo atinar a sentir cómo Hinata le propinaba los golpes, que iban ascendiendo en base binaria. Justo cuando recibió el trigésimo segundo golpe, supo reaccionar y activó su técnica defensiva, Gran Precaución, que hizo chocar los dedos de Hinata y la hizo retroceder a su vez.

Ahora Gyoma sentía que la mitad de su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Su brazo izquierdo, damnificado anteriormente por Amaterasu, ahora estaba inservible por cuenta del ataque de la chica Hyūga.

-Ríndase, y entréguenos a Naruto –exigió Sakura– no está en posición de seguir esta batalla.

-Al contrario –respondió Gyoma, en lo que parecía un acto de soberana terquedad– todavía estoy más que preparado para combatir…

Hinata corrió mientras tanto junto a los tres ninjas, que hasta ahora comenzaban a recobrar su movilidad. Sakura custodiaba los movimientos del ninja…y se sorprendió cuando su mano derecha comenzó a dibujar sellos. No era como si pudiese invocar una técnica de esa manera… ¿o sí?

-¡Como dije, es hora de terminar con esta pelea! –exclamó Gyoma, poniéndose en pie y dejando correr libre su chakra. Hinata y Kakashi vieron con asombro cómo la energía del maestro corría con tal ímpetu por todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, la técnica que llamó dejó a más de uno viendo un chispero, especialmente a Sasuke

-**¡Amaterasu Ookami!**

Fijó su vista en los cinco ninjas de Konoha, y un muro de fuego hecho de llamas tan doradas como el sol de mediodía los rodeó. Gyoma entonces volvió a dibujar los sellos y el cerco comenzó a estrecharse lentamente, como si al final fuese a estrujarlos como si fuesen simples insectos en una mortal trampa. Todos ellos vieron en derredor como las lenguas áureas los cercaban, augurándoles un poco grato final.

-¡Tenemos que salir! –fue la consigna de Kakashi

-**¡Hakke Hasangeki!** –gritó entonces el mayor de los Hyūga presentes ahí, que golpeó con todo el chakra del que podía disponer en ese momento. Pero el fuego no cedió un ápice.

No había manera de evadir tan letal técnica, como la propia del Mangekyou Sharingan. Entonces una voz llenó el aire nuevamente, y todos vieron con asombro como la mano derecha del maestro reposaba al lado de su rostro, murmurando un exánime "Seisamsara".

Todos cayeron inconscientes al momento, y Gyoma suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Las llamas instantáneamente se desvanecieron y él cayó postrado, absolutamente agotado y adolorido por sus heridas.

-Entonces, esta es su determinación para recuperar a Naruto-san…–negó él, con una extraña media sonrisa– supongo que, después de todo, él tiene suerte de tener amigos como ustedes.

Fue cuando la columna de energía proveniente del templo se alzó hasta el cielo nocturno, opacando momentáneamente las estrellas. El ritual estaba en su cenit.

--

Oboro tembló un poco, pero se obligó a no retroceder. Nunca habría sospechado que este muchacho tendría tamaño caudal de energía reposando en su interior. Con suerte, la energía de sus sellos sería suficiente para contener al demonio…

Y para eso necesitaba algo de suerte. Y la ayuda de su jinchuuriki. Si Kyūbi no Youko escapaba, habría dejado libre en el mundo a una de las criaturas más temidas. Pero con el balance de poder en ese momento, su casi apagado jagan no serviría para limitar y/o domar al demonio que, sabía, se debatía por escapar. En efecto, en el interior de Naruto, el zorro percibía que el sello de Yondaime comenzaba a presentar signos de debilidad, y saboreando algo de su robada libertad, atacaba con garras y colmillos los barrotes, a sabiendas de que bien podría funcionar. Por una vez, al menos.

-**No vas a atraparme aquí para siempre, bruja infame **–bramó el demonio, siempre desde su celda, que se sacudía con violencia– **¡no me retendrás en este cuerpo! Y aún más, ¡NO SOPORTARÉ MÁS A ESTE CRÍO POR LO QUE ME QUEDA DE VIDA!**

-Tu sino es permanecer en este cuerpo, bijū –respondió la anciana, como si estuviese hablando para nadie– ya que ni siquiera tú serás capaz de vencer la marca de la muerte.

Kyūbi rugió, cuando el sello de pronto dejó de remecerse ante sus violentos ataques. El sello fue rodeado y con un destello, el pergamino se transformó en un candado octogonal, de cuyos lados salían vigas sólidas hacia cada rincón de la jaula.

-**¡Maldita bruja!** –vociferó el zorro, aunque de manera inútil. El sello fue reforzado a tal grado que ni siquiera parecía reaccionar a su vil energía.

Entre tanto, Oboro seguía sosteniendo sus manos, pero comenzaba a sentirse muy fría. Su energía comenzaba a desvanecerse en verdad, tratando de contener al zorro y tratando de completar el ritual para Naruto; sus ojos, comenzando a opacarse a una velocidad poco convencional. Sin embargo, pudo ver con claridad que frente a ella y sobre el cuerpo del ninja la figura de la muerte le observaba con sus ojos, idénticos a los del jagan.

Ella lo comprendió. Se moría allí mismo…y comenzaba a debilitarse. Ni siquiera podía sostenerse en pie, cuando sus ojos repararon en que los párpados de Naruto comenzaban a abrirse; sus ojos azules escudriñaban al cielo de forma vacía, hasta que pareció despertar, parpadeando repetidamente: fue entonces cuando el flujo de luz se detuvo y el círculo mágico se apagó…mientras la anciana caía sin vida justo frente al arreglo.

--

-Entonces, ¿estamos bien? –escuchó que una voz femenina preguntaba.

-Sí, sí, están bien. De cualquier manera, no creo haberles hecho nada, más allá de aturdirlos con el Seisamsara.

Hubo un suspiro generalizado.

-¿Para qué fue todo eso entonces? –preguntó otra voz

-Después de todo lo que contó Naruto-san, como mínimo tenía que asegurarme de sus intenciones –fue la respuesta que se oyó.

Hinata abrió los ojos y se encontró en una habitación desconocida. Se revolvió con delicadeza en su futón y se incorporó. Luego de un instante de descolocación, los recuerdos volaron rápidamente por su mente: el combate contra Muroga, las llamas doradas, la inconsciencia…

Se levantó con delicadeza y se acercó al dintel de aquella entrada, decorada sobre la roca viva. Al asomar la cabeza, se encontró con que Kakashi, Sakura, Neji y Sasuke comían algo con quien fuera su contrincante la última vez que tuvo dominio de sí misma. Algo estaba fuera de lugar, o estaba viviendo el más histriónico de sus sueños más recientes.

-¡Ah, al fin ha despertado, Hinata-sama! –saludó Gyoma amablemente. Era el mismo Gyoma que había tratado de quemarlos vivos la última vez que tuvo conciencia de sí misma.

-Esto, yo no entiendo…

-Para hacerlo corto, estamos en el templo de Manjidani no sato –le habló Kakashi, bebiendo de su humeante taza– y dentro de poco iremos a ver a Naruto. Te has levantado en el momento propicio para que comas algo.

-Ya comenzabas a preocuparme –suspiró Sakura, ofreciéndole un lugar que ella tomó con suavidad

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó la heredera al clan de los Hyūga– ¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Sólo un par de horas más que nosotros. Pero esa técnica…–miró Kakashi de reojo a Gyoma, que sonrió solamente.

-Es cierto. El Seisamsara es una técnica supremamente peligrosa, por lo que tuve que contenerme para no provocar un daño irreversible. De todas maneras…–rió un poco, mirando la mitad de su cuerpo vendado– no tenía mucha energía para hacer otra cosa de todos modos.

-¿No han visto a Naruto-kun? –preguntó la chica, comiendo un poco de pan

-Dicen que ha estado entrenando –respondió Sasuke– no nos han dejado entrar en donde está.

Ella los miró a todos de forma interrogante. Muroga los miró y negó un poco.

-Bien, no veo por qué callar más, ahora que la señorita se ha unido a ustedes. Les contaré por qué he pedido que no vean a Naruto-san hasta ahora.

La comitiva de Konoha asintió y lo miraron con seriedad.

-Hace unas semanas, Manjidani fue atacada por un grupo de ninjas de Kumogakure que me estaban buscando a mí. El ataque fue repelido, pero…cinco jounin me confundieron con Naruto en las montañas y fue atacado de forma brutal.

Las mujeres contuvieron la respiración al escuchar semejante aseveración.

-Sin embargo…Naruto no murió. Por el contrario, acabó con sus agresores de la manera más impensada posible.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Neji

-¿Usó el Rasenshuriken de nuevo? –preguntó Sakura a su vez, mientras pensaba en un posible castigo para su paciente por haber desobedecido una orden directa de su maestra.

-No usó una técnica tal. Hizo que los ninjas se matasen entre sí.

-¿Cómo lo –? –preguntó Kakashi, pero fue interrumpido.

-Naruto ha ganado una nueva técnica, no sé cómo ni los motivos por los que la tiene. Su nombre es Jagan, y todo lo que se me ha dicho es que "son unos ojos terribles", pero de acuerdo a los pergaminos que me han entregado, son los mismos ojos de la muerte.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya terminado con algo así? –preguntó Sasuke, interviniendo por fin.

-Lo que entiendo de toda la historia tras el jagan, es que hubo _alguien _que hizo un trato con Shinigami para vencer el Sharingan de tu familia. Sin embargo, el contrato fue incumplido y la muerte, entonces, dejó de alguna manera dispuesto que sus ojos fueran los de aquellos que han tenido contacto con ella. Y ya que es el sello de la muerte lo que mantiene al bijū a raya dentro de Naruto…

-¿Cómo que "dispuesto de alguna manera"? –terció Neji en la conversación

-No lo sé –respondió Gyoma con simpleza– quizá sea como el Rin'negan. Aparece de cuando en cuando, y no tiene en cuenta líneas de sangre o clanes en lo absoluto. Tal vez haya sido una mera cuestión de suerte.

Un pesado silencio se hizo entonces, hasta que una sacudida atrajo su atención. El entrenamiento parecía que comenzaba a pasar ciertos límites.

-¡Gyoma-sama! –apareció entonces Katara por el dintel, jadeando– ¡tiene que venir ahora mismo!

El maestro no se hizo repetir y salió en pos de la maestra, seguido por todos los demás hacia la pequeña arena donde entrenaba Naruto con Zuko. El maestro fuego miraba al ninja, que estaba postrado en el suelo.

-Ya basta, Zuko –le recriminó Aang– recuerda que aún está muy débil

-Recuerda que necesita entrenamiento –respondió él, sin sacarle los ojos de encima a Naruto, que permanecía hincado en una rodilla. Cerró su puño con vehemencia y una pequeña llamarada surgió de sus nudillos– ¡de pie!

El ninja reaccionó penosamente, poniéndose de pie lentamente. Su rostro se levantó, sólo para mostrarle a Zuko que el jagan comenzaba a manifestarse en sus ojos, que brillaban intensamente en colores dorados. El maestro del fuego control sonrió, porque eso era lo que quería.

-¡Vamos, muéstrame lo que tienes!

-¡Naruto! –gritó Sakura. Al momento el ninja rubio despertó de su trance y se volvió, confundido, para encontrar que la kunoichi de cabello rosa lo tacleaba y lo arrojaba al suelo

-¿Sakura-chan? –miró por sobre el cuerpo para ver como el resto se acercaban– ¿ustedes?

-Al fin te encontramos, dobe –sonrió Sasuke– has creado muchos problemas con tu pequeño escape.

Naruto parpadeó y le miró interrogante, muy a su manera.

-¡Pero si me fui sin que nadie lo notara!

-¡Precisamente! –le golpeó Sakura en la cabeza, en aquel acto tan suyo– ¡todos han estado muy preocupados por ti!

-¿E-es en serio? –Le miró el ninja interrogante, mientras todos asentían– pero después de lo de…

-Eso ya no importa –intervino Kakashi con una sonrisa– todos te están esperando en casa, Naruto.

Volvió la vista para encontrarse con Neji, y con Hinata.

-Hasta ustedes vinieron –sonrió el rubio– ¿no tendrán problemas por eso?

-No, mientras estemos en una misión oficial. Venimos para llevarte de regreso, Naruto –le comunicó Neji, mientras Hinata miraba hacia el suelo avergonzada.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego Naruto volvió a hablar.

-No puedo irme aún.

-¡¿Cómo que no?! –Le gritó Sakura– ¡Konoha entera está esperando por tu regreso!

-Lo sé, lo sé. No es porque no vaya a regresar…–dijo él, meditabundo, algo tan extraño en él– sino porque debo aquí terminar lo que empecé. Y además…

No terminó la frase y miró a Hinata.

-¿Qué? –inquirió Sasuke.

-Tengo una cuenta pendiente con Hiashi.

Ahí estaba el meollo del asunto. Hinata sabía que su padre pintaba mucho en este problema, pero el que Naruto se lo tomase tan en serio –como siempre– era llamativo. Después de todo, "Hiashi-baka" parecía sólo tener lugar en las bromas pesadas que algunas veces hacía.

-Tsunade-sama nos ordenó llevarte de regreso –le dijo Kakashi– ¿lo entiendes?. Si no vuelves, podrías ser considerado como un ninja renegado, por desobedecer una orden de tu Hokage. Enviarían a los ANBU a cazarte.

Hubo un suspiro, pero Naruto no cambió su postura.

-No lo había pensado así…pero ya es tarde para arrepentimientos. Estoy metido hasta el fondo en esto, y no puedo hacer otra cosa sino avanzar.

-Sí, sí, es tu camino del ninja. Pero Kakashi-sensei tiene razón, Naruto –trató en vano Sakura de razonar con él.

-Podrías enviarle una nota a Godaime para que te permita permanecer aquí un tiempo más –le habló Sasuke– sólo para que la próxima vez no nos envíen a liquidarte.

Hubo un gesto de asentimiento general.

-Muy bien, Naruto. Llevaremos la nota en tu nombre, pero tienes que cumplir tu palabra. De no hacerlo, te convertirás automáticamente en un ninja fugitivo –le habló Kakashi– ¿está claro eso?

Naruto calló un momento, lo que hizo al ninja copia dudar. ¿Acaso él había siquiera considerado la posibilidad de no volver a la aldea?

-Lo entiendo –fue todo lo que dijo Naruto.

Kakashi comenzó a sopesar seriamente la posibilidad de que el jinchuuriki no volviese a la aldea. ¿Qué haría entonces, cuando ese consejo bueno para nada de la aldea lo enviase a liquidar al hijo de su maestro?.El silencio que se hizo entre ellos fue memorable, porque ninguno atinaba a dar con la solución. Y Naruto parecía supremamente firme en su postura, o lo que era lo mismo, no iba a regresar.

No aún, de todas maneras.

-Yo me quedaré aquí –habló entonces Hinata, sacando a todos de su ensoñación con un parpadeo incrédulo. Neji, al escucharla, casi se traga la dentadura. Bien podía imaginarse el discurso de Hiashi, inclusive amenazando con invadir la aldea que pudo "haber secuestrado a la heredera del clan".

-Hinata-sama, usted sabe que su padre…–comenzó Neji

-Lo sé, Neji-niisan, pero en algún momento deberé tomar mis propias decisiones. Me quedaré aquí, y me aseguraré de que Naruto-kun vuelva conmigo a Konoha.

La duda quedaba en el aire, por supuesto. Para nadie era un secreto que Hinata era capaz de matarse por Naruto, no sólo por lo que había logrado en lo que respectaba a su temperamento y autoestima, sino porque se moría por él. Lo adoraba, y en últimas podría incluso quedarse con él. Las consecuencias de una cosa así estaban lejos de ser consideradas en un lugar como ese.

-Hinata…–comenzó entonces Sakura, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Ella había resuelto quedarse ahí, queriéndolo ellos o no. Y alguien tenía que volver a la aldea a dar la noticia a Tsunade. Hasta Naruto parecía sorprendido, pero Gyoma entonces intervino.

-Somos lo que decidimos ser, Naruto-san. Si ella quiere permanecer aquí, podrá hacerlo. Aunque, debe ser como Aang-sama lo dijo…

El monje, que estaba recostado contra un muro cerca de ellos, se encargó de ponerlo en lenguaje menos moderado.

-Es un padre histérico. Si su padre lo viera, estoy seguro que le diría un par de cosas.

El par de muchachos Hyūga lo miraron interrogante.

-¿Usted conoció a Souhei-sama?

-Pues claro –asintió el Avatar, como si fuese una cosa muy normal en él– fue un buen amigo mío. También conocí a Hiashi cuando era un niño pequeño, al igual que a su hermano, Hizashi. Quién iba a pensar que iba a convertirse en algo así.

-¿Pero cómo…? –preguntó Hinata, emocionada y confundida a la vez

-Fue Souhei quien me habló de Hiruko y su extraordinaria habilidad por primera vez. Lo entrené en el dominio del ying negativo y en su postura, que es muy similar a mi estilo de combate.

-¿Estilo de combate? –preguntó Sasuke, mirando con interés al hombre

-Para no andar con tecnicismos baratos lo pondré así; nosotros, los maestros de los elementos, poseemos un estilo de combate…en lo que comúnmente se conoce como el Taijutsu –asintió él– la postura para el estilo Jyuuken de los Hyūga es muy parecida a la mía. La única diferencia es que mi forma de combatir proviene del Tekken. No tiene gran misterio, si lo piensan bien. Yo, al ser el Avatar, domino los cuatro estilos: Tsuchi Tekken, Mizu Tekken, Ho Tekken y Kaze Tekken.

La cara de no entender mucho de los cuatro muchachos decía bastante de la capacidad de Aang para explicar. Kakashi parecía entender algo, pero de todas maneras prefirió desviar el asunto hacia lo que contaba en ese momento: El regreso de Naruto, y el de Hinata.

-Si llegan a desaparecer, serán Nukenin y ya saben ustedes lo que acarrea un título así.

-Kakashi-sensei, es la tercera vez que lo dice. Tranquilo, que no pasará nada. Hinata estará bien –le respondió el jinchuuriki

-Por ahí también va el tema, Naruto –le dijo su maestro, pero la oración murió ahí. Obviamente, el rubio no agarró la indirecta.

Gyoma se unió a la pequeña conferencia que había armado Sakura para convencer a Naruto de regresar a la aldea. Bajo ninguna circunstancia podían permitir que él se quedase, o de otro modo no sólo habrían fracasado en la misión sino que estarían confrontando la posibilidad de que se volviera un renegado, con sección propia en el libro bingo y todo. En los bajos círculos se escuchaban rumores inquietantes sobre los jinchuuriki, gracias en su gran parte a los andares de Akatsuki. Naruto permanecía apartado, como meditabundo, cuando su ojo derecho comenzó a dolerle. Primero un poco, luego comenzaron a manar lágrimas de él.

-¿Pero qué–? –fue todo lo que dijo el muchacho, tomándose el rostro con una mano. Las lágrimas seguían manando y el dolorcito comenzaba a progresar hacia su cabeza.

-¿Naruto-kun? –Escuchó que Hinata se acercaba a él– ¿pasa algo?

-No, no pasa nada…

La chica contuvo un gesto de impresión cuando al retirar la mano Naruto, vio que finos hilos rojos descendían desde su ojo, que estaba decorado con una línea negra justo hasta la altura de sus labios.

-¡Naruto-kun, estás sangrando! –exclamó ella; eso llamó la atención de todos. Sakura se acercó a él y lo revisó, asegurándose del hecho de que, en efecto, lágrimas de sangre rodaban de su ojo, por no mencionar la extrañísima marca.

-Será mejor que te revise –dijo Sakura, tomándolo por un brazo y levantándolo sin lastimarlo– esto no pinta bien.

Él no dijo nada y se dejó hacer, mientras salían por donde habían entrado.

--

-Muy bien, ahí está –completó la kunoichi médica, vendando el ojo derecho que había dejado de sangrar misteriosamente– ¿mejor?

Un gesto de asentimiento. Ya rayaba la media tarde en Manjidani.

-Gracias, Sakura-chan.

-Espero que me lo agradezcas cuando estemos de vuelta en la aldea –sonrió ella, levantándose– iré a hablar con Kakashi-sensei. Seguramente saldremos antes de que se ponga el sol.

Sakura se retiró de la estancia, dejándolo solo con Sasuke.

-¿Vas a volver, Naruto? –preguntó con simpleza y sin ambages.

-Siendo muy sincero, he considerado el no hacerlo –sonrió un poco– vivir en alguna parte del bosque sin tener que andar preocupándome por Kyūbi-baka y todo lo demás.

El chico Uchiha guardó silencio y miró hacia la nada.

-Tampoco he dicho que vaya a hacerlo, teme. Me costó bastante hacer que volvieras como para irme así no más.

-Te patearía si acaso llegas a hacerlo, dobe –le miró con esa sonrisa tan típica de él. Por esa misma razón, estaré esperando a que vuelvas.

Naruto sonrió. Sasuke entendió su respuesta velada, y asintió. Entretanto, Neji hacía lo último que podía para convencer a su prima de que revirtiera su decisión. Pero la influencia de Naruto había sido total, y ahora ella se negaba bajo cualquier circunstancia a retroceder, incluso con el detalle que representaba su padre.

-¿Entonces está segura, Hinata-sama?

-Sí, Neji-niisan. Gracias por preocuparte.

-Pero Hiashi-sama…

-Yo después lidiaré con eso, no te preocupes.

Evidentemente, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo para el jounin.

Las preparaciones para el sorprendentemente veloz retorno estuvieron listas prontamente. El sol ya comenzaba a orientarse hacia el occidente, por lo que Gyoma los despidió a la entrada del templo.

-No tengan cuidado. Serán tenidos a buen recaudo aquí –se despidió el usuario del Rin'negan. De nuevo, aquella frescura era algo que sorprendía a Hinata, que no podía creer que de casi haberlos achicharrado ahora los despedía con parabienes.

Hubo un asentimiento general. Pero Sasuke se guardó una última palabra para el final.

-Si a Naruto le sucede algo, Muroga, lo lamentarás.

Hubo un suspiro de parte del aludido. Supuso que nada podía hacerse al respecto.

-Sí, Uchiha-san. Lo sé. Yo mismo llevaré a estos muchachos a Konoha para asegurarme que lleguen sin mal.

Los cuatro ninjas parecieron conformes con lo dicho y se marcharon en veloces saltos, quedando sólo los tres. Hinata, Naruto y Gyoma.

-Mientras ese ojo no se reponga del todo, será mejor que repose, Naruto-san. Hinata-sama, yo le indicaré sus habitaciones.

El monje se retiró a paso lento, dejándolos solos a los dos. Ella se limitó a observarlo, estando tan tranquilo como estaba observando como el sol comenzaba a chocar con las montañas; prefiriendo dejar las cosas así. Al verse completamente solo, Naruto palpó con delicadeza la venda sobre su ojo diestro.

-Yo…no entiendo las cosas que estoy viendo –dijo para nadie. Sólo la brisa fungió como una respuesta tácita a sus dudas. Calló entonces y se dirigió a la enormidad del templo; de repente, tenía bastantes ganas de sentarse por ahí a pensar.

--

Pronto, la tarde comenzó a ceder paso a la noche joven. Las nubes comenzaron a oscurecerse, volviéndose tinieblas vagamente iluminadas por la mortecina luz del cuarto menguante lunar. Las noches, en aquel lugar, misteriosamente tenían el poder de ser amedrentadoras. Para aquella hora, el pueblo era más un caserío fantasma que una aldea habitada normalmente.

Naruto había permanecido sentado en aquella roca por una hora. Sin siquiera pensar en comer. Una hora de pensar en mil cosas y al mismo tiempo no pensar en nada. Era sólo estar ahí, viendo el tiempo pasar. Frente a él, el estanque que parecía estar hecho de oscuridad líquida estaba tranquilo e imperturbable. Fungía de espejo al firmamento tachonado de estrellas.

De un momento a otro, sintió la tentación de ver su reflejo en el agua. Se arrastró un poco hasta alcanzar la orilla y asomó el rostro, para encontrarse un reflejo fusiforme; la luz argéntea del astro menguante no era suficiente para darle un reflejo en propiedad. Con un suspiro de resignación volvió el rostro hacia ninguna parte por un momento, y luego volvió a ver al agua. Su reflejo seguía ahí…excepto por sus ojos: podía distinguir sus irises, dorados y sus córneas del tono de la sangre. Aquellos ojos lo miraban fijamente. Se estaba mirando a sí mismo…y eso comenzaba a asustarlo. Él nunca había tenido una mirada tan fija y tan helada, como si se diseccionara despacio. Como si supiese lo que estaba pensando.

Como si cada vez que cerrase sus ojos a la realidad, esos ojos se abriesen en su lugar. Y con ellos, todo lo que acarreaban. Su mano ascendió hasta toparse con la venda de su ojo derecho mientras se preguntaba si era esto lo que Gyoma le había dicho acerca del Jagan.

-¿Naruto-kun? –escuchó una voz tímida que hablaba desde la oscuridad. Aquello lo abstrajo de golpe de todo lo que estaba pensando y casi acaba de cabeza en aquel estanque. Hinata salió de la masa fusiforme y oscura que conformaba la noche y se acercó a él.

-Hinata…–sonrió él, con algo de relajación luego de casi sufrir un ataque al corazón– casi me matas del susto.

Ella inclinó un poco la cabeza y se disculpó tácitamente. Él no dijo nada, y se sentó esta vez contra la roca.

-¿Te interrumpo? –preguntó entonces la heredera Hyūga, acercándose con temeridad.

-Oh, no, no pasa nada –sonrió el jinchuuriki, mirándole por sobre el hombro y luego volviendo su vista al agua.

Ambos entonces guardaron un silencio pesado y un poco tenso. El ambiente comenzaba a cargarse de palabras sin decir, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a dar el primer paso para abrir un tema de conversación. Cualquiera que fuere.

-Lo lamento mucho –habló ella entonces.

-¿Por qué? –respondió Naruto, confundido.

-Por aquel incidente con Ino y todo lo demás…–dijo Hinata, sintiendo que su corazón al mismo tiempo se aligeraba y se cargaba de emociones fortísimas– yo no quise…

El muchacho negó un poco y le tocó suavemente la mano para que se detuviese.

-No tengas cuidado, Hinata. Supongo que en algún momento iba a suceder…sólo que no me esperé que la cosa saliera así.

Ella negó furiosamente en su interior. ¡ Por supuesto que nadie esperaba que la cosa saliera así !, mucho menos ella, que de entre todos tenía la figura de Naruto elevada en un pedestal del que difícilmente bajaría.

-No, no puedo dejar de tener cuidado…no puedo saberlo a ciencia cierta, pero seguramente te lastimé al reaccionar como lo hice –dijo ella, arrodillándose frente a él y comenzando a subir el tono de su discurso, guardadas las proporciones– tú has hecho mucho por mi y por todos nosotros, y lo único que atinamos a hacer en retorno es el de estigmatizarte como lo hicieron todos los adultos. Como si tú fueses…

-Escúchame, Hinata –le interrumpió Naruto, apretando su mano sin fuerza y atrayendo su atención– no tienes por qué disculparte. Ya todo eso pasó.

Pero algo en su tono de voz parecía decir que estaba todavía muy lastimado por lo que pasó. Ella lo sabía, algo se lo gritaba a viva voz dentro de ella. Sólo se lo decía para que dejase de preocuparse y de fustigarse por aquello que ya no se podía remediar. Sus ojos se posaron en el rostro, fantasmalmente dibujado por la mano de la luz de luna y pudo percibir en sus ojos la sombra de una tristeza velada, contenida por años y ahora exacerbada por los acontecimientos recientes. Eso trajo a su mente aquella ocasión en que lo encontró justo antes de su confrontación con su primo en el examen chūnin. Todavía sus palabras resonaban en su mente claramente: "me gustan las personas como tú".

Antes de que pudiese recapacitar en lo que estaba haciendo, su mano libre ascendió hasta su rostro y lo acarició con tal suavidad que casi costaba creer que en realidad lo estaba haciendo. Aquel gesto puso nervioso sobremanera a Naruto, que de entre todas las cosas nunca se imaginó que ella haría algo así. En respuesta, su mano también trazó el mismo camino y llegó a tocar la de ella que aún reposaba en su mejilla. Eso fue como el despertar para Hinata, que se sonrojó violentamente y su pulso se disparó.

Pero no quitó la mano. Naruto tenía su único ojo visible cerrado, como concentrado en aquel tacto tan dulce y delicado. Como si no fuera real. Y su corazón, dentro de todo, seguía disparado en su latir. Alzó el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de la muchacha fijos en él, como si lo estudiase a él y a la situación y no diese crédito de lo que estaba pasando. Su piel pálida hizo juego con la poca luz que había, y sintió un extraño revolcón en el pecho. Quería tocarla, aún cuando fuera sólo un poco más. Por muchísimo tiempo, añoró un contacto tan dulce como ese, y ahora que lo probaba, sólo quería hacerlo durar _un poco más._

-Naruto-kun, yo…–tartamudeó Hinata, temerosa de decir cualquier cosa y de que el Naruto frente a ella se desvaneciese, pero no hubo tiempo para decir nada más. En un momento de arrojo, su interlocutor redujo al mínimo la distancia entre los dos en lo que parecía un instante a cámara lenta, hasta que los labios de ambos sintieron un roce. Mínimo. No mayor del que habría cuando caminan por el bosque y una rama los toca en un brazo.

Pero aquel simple contacto los electrizó a los dos. Quizá por una cuestión de curiosidad, de hormonas alborotadas, porque el ambiente de alguna manera estaba cargado de una sensualidad poco llamativa…pero aquel simple roce de sus labios se había convertido en un beso torpe y sincero, con toda la inexperiencia presente entre ambos. Ella no daba crédito a lo que sucedía, pero dejaba que pasara. Y Naruto…tampoco daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, pero, fiel a su costumbre, se debía a sus temperamentales arrojos. Ya luego se tomaría la molestia de afrontar las consecuencias.

Luego de un instante en que el tiempo se detuvo en tan agradable sensación, ambos se apartaron apenas lo suficiente para mirar al otro con claridad y respirar profundamente. El sonrojo de Hinata sólo encontraba parangón en el cielo escarlata del amanecer. Y la intensidad de la mirada de Naruto era poética.

Pero el cobarde silencio también se hizo un lugar entre ellos. Sus miradas parecían decirlo todo, pero el silencio se encargaba de no dejarlos decir nada en lo absoluto. Y al final, el muchacho optó por pensar que ella se lo había tomado de la peor manera; amagó entonces con apartarse y retirarse, cuando la mano de ella, que había yacido con tanta comodidad en su rostro, lo contuvo. Era la petición tácita de que se quedase ahí, justo donde estaba; Hinata sentía que si él se marchaba ahora, inclusive aquel beso quedaría como un sueño y ella se desmoronaría allí mismo. Habría sido como nadar para cruzar el océano y morir al llegar a la orilla. Él la miró de nuevo y retomó su lugar frente a ella.

Pero esta vez no hubo más ambages. De pronto Naruto quiso besarla de nuevo, en parte impulsado por la significativa mirada de Hinata y porque él mismo quería experimentar tan monumental sensación de nuevo; ella empleó la mano que en un principio había evitado su escape y lo haló con suavidad. Él se dejó llevar y el roce entre sus labios volvió. Con él, volvieron todas las sensaciones que en un principio lo embargaron…multiplicadas por mil.

Fue cuando sucedió; las manos de Hinata ascendieron desde sus respectivos lugares e hicieron un candado en torno al cuello del muchacho. El roce de los labios ganó en intensidad pero mantuvo su cuota sincera; era como si ambos volviesen a conocerse de nuevo a través del contacto entre sus labios. Al reducirse el espacio visible entre ellos, aquel beso era una verdadera demostración de pasión controlada. Buscando un mejor balance, ella cedió al peso que Naruto ejercía sobre ella, y al mismo tiempo lo llevaba consigo. Al final, su cabello negro se esparcía junto al estanque, sin soltar al muchacho que idolatraba en sus ensoñaciones más profundas y secretas, que sin embargo, no alcanzaron a recrear ni la mitad de lo que allí tenía lugar.

Al final, ambos volvieron a separarse con un sonido húmedo de sus labios. Ella le miró desde su lugar en el suelo, sumisa y al mismo tiempo con un fuego extraño en sus ojos. Él le miraba con una mezcla de emociones difícil de descifrar…así que sólo se dedicaba a respirar el aire que ella dejaba escapar. Los dos permanecieron en tan sugerente posición, tan poco conscientes del hecho que la inocencia conjugada entre la pareja sólo permitía a cada uno de ellos el ver con nuevos ojos al otro. Naruto, que había experimentado por primera vez lo que significaba "un beso" así como comenzaba a experimentar nuevas sensaciones por su compañera, y Hinata, que había hecho lo propio con quién más quería hacerlo.

-Hinata, yo…–de pronto llenó la voz del chico aquel escenario.

-No, no…–suplicó ella con dulzura, abrazándolo suavemente– ahora no. No digas nada.

La muchacha Hyūga no cabía en sí de gozo. Podía ser un sueño, pero le llenaba de una gratísima satisfacción el saber que NO lo estaba soñando; era a Naruto a quién había besado, era él quien había vuelto a sus brazos y a sus labios, y…¿ y era él quien ahora la abrazaba de esa manera ?

Hinata no cabía en sí de la sorpresa. Ella mantenía abrazado a su compañero, pero en algún momento Naruto había deslizado sus brazos por su espalda y la retenía con fuerza contra sí, como queriéndole decir que no se fuera y al mismo tiempo poniéndole muy en claro que no iba a dejarla ir.

Y eso, dentro de todo, le fascinaba. Después de todo, era _su_ Naruto-kun.

* * *

**Notas estilo R. Van Halen: 38.774 caracteres después.**

**(Con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza y dos agujeros que son al mismo tiempo ventiladores y periscopios)**

**Se preguntarán, queridos lectores, qué hago con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza. También se preguntarán qué clase de sustancias psicoactivas o psicotrópicas que orillaron a un capítulo de diecisiete páginas y casi siete mil novecientas palabras (quizá en palabras no resulte tan impactante, así que lo pondré así: 17 páginas y casi 7.900 palabras, para un total de 38.774 caracteres sin estas infames notas). No crean que ustedes, queridos y amados lectores, que se han quejado con justa razón acerca de la falta de melosería-y-romanticismo-casi-sexual entre Hinata y Naruto no han sido escuchados. Pero la historia tenía que ir así. Y no debo dejar de agradecer a los mangakas de historias como Desire Climax y Love Sex****2 ****(casi puedo imaginar sus caras diciendo "este baboso dice que se la pasa estudiando y en realidad se clava frente a la pantalla a leer mangas con dudoso contenido") porque sin ellos, esa última escena habría quedado peor que la trigésimo novena parte de "Retroceder nunca, rendirse jamás". Ustedes me entienden.**

**Y claro, pueden irse haciendo una idea de lo que va a ir siendo la relación NaruHina de esta historia. No esperen que de unos besitos entre una chica tímida y un ninja bocón acaben en la cama así porque sí. Dirán que soy un muchachito retrógrada y poco acorde a la cultura de hoy, pero si algo tiene ese par es suficiente material para que la relación evolucione y madure (y para que yo no sufra tanto teniendo que escribir la historia) hasta que llegue a donde quiere llegar. Si extrañan mi columna donde fustigo a Kishimoto hasta que me aburro, hoy paso. Este último capítulo me dejó sin nada (de nada) y sólo quiero ir a saludar a la almohadita.**

**Por la misma razón (pereza, esta vez lo admito) no responderé los reviews personalizadamente. Espero me disculpen (pero me dejen reviews, lo admito, son tan gratificantes verlos en mi correo diciendo "review alert!") y que sepan que, para la próxima, si responderé. Hasta me conseguiré un poco de pentotal (suero de la verdad empleado por la CIA entre otros) para que pregunten sin ninguna clase de problema. Así, que…por lo demás:**

**Kaoru tsukimine**

**Rromy**

**Ka-chan-n**

**Kassie L.K. (no deja review, pero siempre comenta por la ventanita del eme ese ene)**

**Por cierto, para Ka-chan-n, debo decir que el manga hasta el momento va en el capítulo 397 (desconcertante episodio, por lo demás). El anime va en el 54 y ya comenzaron los fillers, así que…ya lo saben.**

**Un saludo enorme!**


	9. IX

**IX**

--------------

Gyoma dejó de lado el pergamino que leía y relajó su vista, brillante en medio de aquella penumbra por cuenta de sus prodigiosos ojos. Ahora se dedicaba a tratar de llevar de la mejor manera el entrenamiento de Naruto, que comenzaba a dar señas de una notable mejoría. Por lo menos en lo concerniente al combate sin el uso de los ojos. El "taijutsu ciego" comenzaba a manifestarse en el muchacho con muchísima claridad, y eso era básico al poseer un dojōtsu. En el mejor de los casos, sería capaz de defenderse sin recurrir a la vista, y esa era una ventaja que un ninja no podía darse el lujo de dejar a un lado.

Pero en lo concerniente al jagan, Muroga cada vez presentaba un ceño cada vez más preocupado. La técnica era inconcebiblemente brutal, al grado de no sólo dejar a un adversario sin sus sentidos, sino atando su alma a donde fuera que el jaganishi deseara, trayendo sus miedos sólo para forjar su caída e inclusive haciendo que se matase a sí mismo. No podía decir que era una técnica absoluta, algo que estaba convencido no existiría jamás; no obstante, el dejo de crueldad que ostentaban ese par de ojos dorados lo perturbaba sobremanera.

Él estaba convencido de que Naruto era un muchacho muy bueno. Muy noble. E ingenuo. Pero no por eso había dejado de comprobar que a pesar de su fortaleza –cosa de la que tampoco dudaba– también había recibido profundas heridas; no como maestro, sino como persona, comenzaba a preguntarse a dónde habían ido a parar el caudal de insultos, malas miradas, odio dirigido a su huésped…

Entonces, una idea cruzó por su mente, inusualmente tranquila. Y con ella, una respuesta terrible. Buscó entre los pergaminos que Oboro le legase para el entrenamiento de Naruto, y repasó la definición del ojo derecho del jagan y luego meditó despacio: ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto no sólo hubiese empleado aquella marejada de mala crianza en sus años tempranos para hacerse "más fuerte"? Es decir, posiblemente se hubiese contenido a sí mismo para no reaccionar, para no ser "débil" y para no ceder a las tentaciones que –estaba seguro– sentía de cuando en cuando por cuenta del Kyūbi…

Gyoma de repente sintió una miríada de sensaciones encontradas al sentirse en el camino correcto.

Si Naruto hubiese creado una enorme represa para sus malos sentimientos, no era bueno del todo, especialmente por su salud como un adolescente que comenzaría a enfrentar cosas no del todo agradables. El problema se agrandaba exponencialmente si le añadía –por cuestión de hecho– el factor jagan a semejante mezcolanza; si su ojo derecho comenzaba a manifestarse, y encontraba semejante caldo de cultivo en su interior, convertiría al jinchuuriki en una bomba de tiempo. Con tamaño detonador, si sus ojos se manifestaban, en la inocencia de un entrenamiento podía matar a alguien y eso no podía permitirlo. Podía desencadenar un millar de cosas que prefería no imaginar.

¿Qué hacer para evitarlo? Su cabeza comenzó a conectar mil posibilidades, tratando de encontrar una solución que no involucrase el matarlo o sacarle los ojos.

Entonces vino a él, como una pedrada lanzada por la divina mano de las deidades. Hinata era la respuesta. Ella era lo único que podía separar a Naruto de una explosión de proporciones magnas y consecuencias todavía más lamentables. En pocas palabras, era ella, o no era nadie.

Suspiró, y no pudo evitar el sentir la semejanza con su propia situación. Cuando se enteró que su ceguera venía ligada al Rin'negan, no sabía cómo reaccionar siquiera. Pero aquella muchacha que supo acompañarlo por tan poco tiempo supo darle a su corazón el suficiente alivio como para no poner en práctica la lúgubre sentencia que pesaban sobre sus ojos: el poder de la creación…o el de la destrucción total.

--------------

-_**Ya te lo he dicho antes, tú no puedes controlarme…**_

Una gota de agua cayó en el vacío de aquel misterioso escenario. Lúgubre, silencioso y tenebroso escenario…

-_**Si tratas de contenerme, te quebrarás…y todo, todo lo que hagas, sólo servirá para encender los caminos de mi furia…**_

Naruto abrió los ojos ante tan irreal cuadro, y se encontró en Konoha de nuevo. Era una noche de luna menguante. Era el diez de octubre, el cuarto menguante. Él se veía a sí mismo, confrontando a una horda de aldeanos enfurecidos con el onomástico, un recordatorio del ataque del espíritu del zorro a la aldea, que le costó la vida a Yondaime Hokage. Ellos no sabían entender el sacrificio que él hacía, por lo que en vez de ver a un chico indefenso, veían al demonio agitándose todavía en su interior.

No importaron las súplicas. Ni las lágrimas. El odio había cegado toda capacidad de decisión en adultos con criterio formado. La persecución que dio a lugar entonces despertó de nuevo heridas que creía cerradas y cicatrizadas. Pero aquellas sensaciones de miedo nunca lo abandonarían. Aunque…

…Era la primera vez que soñaba algo así.

Mientras recapacitaba en lo que acontecía, el niño que fue alguna vez huía. Corría del dolor, no quería la confrontación con personas que nunca entenderían lo que pasó…

-_**Resucitando, volviendo de la muerte en cada batalla…¿para qué? ¿Es tu nindō? ¿Para hacer tu propio camino?**_

¿Por qué se preguntaba eso? ¿Era él quien se hablaba sí mismo? ¿Por qué dudaba de todo en lo que había estado seguro siempre, desde su niñez? ¿Eso era debilidad? Algo le decía que así era, y él conocía bien lo que eso producía; la debilidad conducía a malas decisiones; las malas decisiones conducían a consecuencias irreversibles…

De repente, un grito horrendo trajo su atención hacia la escena de su memoria que se repetía ante él. Por alguna misteriosa razón, no había intervenido; quizá conocedor del resultado de aquella fatídica noche…

Pero aquel grito nunca sucedió. Ni tampoco el paso en retroceso de aquellos que atisbaron a sus ojos, rojo sangre y dorado, fríos e impenetrables. Decididamente mortales.

Naruto asistió aterrado al espectáculo de cómo su yo extendía su brazo, diminuto. En un parpadeo, era el mismo Naruto, con el atuendo naranja, de dieciocho años, frente a la misma turba que de un instante a otro había pasado de un éxtasis asesino a un terror frenético.

-_**Dudas…porque todo en lo que crees está comenzando a desvanecerse…**_

Antes de que pudiese articular una sola palabra, su "yo" extendió un brazo hacia uno de los aldeanos, y sin mediar un gesto de remordimiento su mano atravesó su caja torácica con un sonido espantoso. La sangre comenzó a gotear de sus dedos extendidos en lo que las personas allí presentes observaban con un rictus cadavérico todo lo que tenía lugar en ese momento; al retirar la mano, coloreada de un brillante rojo, no había nadie. Sólo Naruto y Naruto. Uno, que miraba con ojos azules espantados, y el otro, con los ojos de la muerte fijos en él.

Con un grito ahogado, despertó bañado en sudor frío. Eran contadas las veces que tenía pesadillas, pero cuando lo hacía…Kami sabía lo que sufría en su interior, aquella macabra sensación de debilidad y miedo que lo rodeaba, lo llenaba y lo hacía temblar…

De pronto, sintió algo líquido correr por su mejilla derecha. Pensando que era alguna lágrima, empleó su antebrazo para limpiar su rostro, pero cuál no sería su sorpresa al encontrarlo manchado de un líquido oscuro; no tenía que ir más lejos para recordar la primera vez que algo así había pasado: su ojo derecho refulgía entre colores dorados y escarlatas.

--------------

Por enésima vez, Hinata se revolvió en su futón. Con un suspiro delicado, puso una de sus manos sobre su rostro y dejó que su mente volviera a los perturbadores sucesos que habían tenido _esa _noche. Aquel beso. Aquel abrazo. Aquellas cosas que pudo haber dicho después de tanto tiempo y que–bueno, francamente ya no quería devanarse los sesos.

Quería dormir. Pero una y otra vez, se repetía la escena en su cabeza. Despacio. Casi lo disfrutaba, el sentir su corazón apretujado entre su pecho. Aquella maraña de sensaciones la hacía temblar del más genuino gozo…pero también le dejaba en claro su incipiente inseguridad acerca de "qué hacer" en semejante situación.

¿Ahora eran…una pareja?

¿Ahora eran "algo más que amigos, pero todavía no lo suficiente para ser pareja"?

Y lo peor de todo, ¿quién podría responder a sus dudas?

De solo imaginar las posibilidades tuvo un sonrojo masivo. El ser pareja con Naruto había sido una cuestión _per se_ en sus fantasías. El que ahora fuera una posibilidad tan palpable era una cosa irreal. No lo entendía del todo, pero la miríada de sensaciones era indescriptible.

Y eso la hacía feliz. De manera casi inexplicable, pero se sentía caminando entre nubes, pero que no podía permanecer en duermevela cada vez que estuviese con él, porque entonces serían muchas noches sin dormir.

De inmediato se tapó la boca. Lo que estaba infiriendo iba mucho más allá de lo que admitiría…abiertamente. Por lo demás, decidió cerrar los ojos y entregarse a un sueño tranquilo, con una genuina sonrisa en sus facciones.

Pero el sueño no llegaba; no ocurriéndosele otra mejor idea, la curiosidad por saber qué hacía Naruto la llevó a hacer lo más próximo a lo que podía ser una pilatuna. Activó su Byakugan, y se concentró para encontrar la firma del chakra de Naruto, encontrándola no muy lejos de su habitación.

Sin embargo, lo que vio no le inspiró ningún agrado. Estaba sentado en su futón, viendo hacia el cielo de la noche con un rictus ausente. Como si viese cosas que sólo él podía ver, haciéndolo navegar en un mar de malestar y oscuras sensaciones que ella no podía alcanzar; frunció el ceño y pudo ver sus ojos azules, ausentes viendo hacia la bóveda celeste que permanecía impávida ante ellos…cuando, de repente, la habitación pareció hacerse más oscura: el miedo comenzó a reptar desde los rincones más negros de la habitación, la atmósfera se enrareció y el aire se hizo como de muerto, como cuando se visita un cementerio a horas impías.

Tras unos segundos de zozobra, volvió a recostarse, tratando de abrazarse a aquellos dulces recuerdos que, al menos, borraban la macabra sensación de miedo que por instantes la había abrazado.

--------------

Esa misma noche, en la mansión Hyūga, Neji daba cuenta de la situación que se había presentado con Hinata; y como había tenido el tino de predecir, a Hiashi no le hizo ninguna gracia el saber que su hija y heredera estaba en un templo perdido en medio de la nada en compañía de Naruto.

Sin embargo, eso no fue todo lo que el muchacho de la casa secundaria tenía para decir al respecto.

-¿Jagan, dices? –preguntó Hiashi, con un gesto pensativo. No recordaba una técnica por aquel nombre.

-Así es, Hiashi-sama. Al parecer Naruto ha sido capaz de usarlo en unas cuantas ocasiones.

Hubo un instante de silencio. Luego se incorporó, despidió a Neji y buscó algo en la biblioteca, sacando un pergamino que parecía mucho más viejo de lo convencional. En el folklore y las historias de terror que se le contaban a los niños ciertamente había escuchado hablar del tercer ojo, acerca de brujas y espiritistas baratas que decían poseerlo para timar a algunos cuantos con lecturas de la mano, el futuro y ese tipo de patochadas; él nunca fue muy dado al misticismo hermético propio de aquellos creyentes en lo que no se puede ver –o probar–. Por eso nunca le prestó mayor atención a eso…

…Hasta ahora. Si por alguna equivocación el jinchuuriki poseía ojos que, por otra inefable casualidad, eran capaces de hacer la mitad de lo que se decía de ellos, su pequeña refriega acababa de convertirse en una cosa muy gruesa. Si se limitaba a los cuentos de las viejas y los niños, existía la posibilidad de enfrentar una batalla que no podía ganar. Y con todo, comenzó a jugar contra lo desconocido una vez más. Cuando observó el primer combate en los exámenes chūnin entre su sobrino y Naruto, le sorprendió la habilidad que tenía para emplear el chakra del demonio contenido en su interior sin perder el control. Si añadía más armas a su arsenal, la cosa iba a ponerse MUY difícil.

De inmediato dos sujetos se apersonaron en las estancias de Hiashi.

-Quiero que busquen todo lo que haya que saber sobre el Jagan.

Hubo un parpadeo incrédulo entre aquellos presentes. Pero Hiashi no estaba para explicaciones, por lo que los despachó con cajas destempladas; como si no tuviese suficientes problemas, ahora también debía lidiar con esto.

-¿Sucede algo, Hiashi?

El aludido vio como Hiruko ingresaba también a la habitación. A pesar de la edad, parecía que sabía donde estaba la acción.

-¿Es relacionado con Uzumaki Naruto, por casualidad?

-Sí, así es –respondió el jefe del clan, mirando a su tío– ¿de casualidad sabe algo sobre el jagan?

-No mucho más de lo que dicen las historias –rió él– tu abuelo acostumbraba a contarnos historias de terror a tu padre y a mí, así que eso es todo lo que sé. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

El silencio incómodo que Hiashi guardó le arrancó una risita al anciano.

-Siempre fuiste un descreído, muchacho.

-Parece que el jagan es una técnica. Existe.

-Sí, existe. Es una técnica muy rara de encontrar, sin embargo –respondió Hiruko, como si le repitiese algo que sabía de sobra– ¿no lo sabías?

De nuevo, Hiashi quedaba en un silencio revelador. Su ignorancia en ciertos temas le hacía mucha gracia al viejo Hyūga.

-Durante alguno de mis viajes –meditó un instante Hiruko– pasé por un pueblito donde se decía que había un brujo.

Hiashi hizo un gesto de aburrimiento, pero el viejo igual se sentó frente a él.

-Como no es algo que se vea muy comúnmente, decidí ir a ver por qué tanto alboroto por el susodicho sujeto. Él tendría tu edad en ese tiempo, nada del otro mundo…excepto por unos ojos espantosos. Ojos dorados y brillantes, en medio de una habitación cargada de incensarios. Créeme, muchacho, eso era cualquier cosa menos un impostor.

El gesto del líder Hyūga comenzó a cambiar. El viejo sonrió y continuó su historia.

-Predijo para mí que sería entrenado, y que sería venerado dentro de mi propia familia. Podrás imaginar mi escepticismo, dado que yo estaba destinado a ser marcado con el sello y a ser "uno más" en el bouke. Después, conocí al Avatar en persona y ya sabes el resto de la historia.

-Es una mera coincidencia, Hiruko-san –respondió Hiashi.

Hubo un gesto de negación, pero ninguno de impaciencia.

-Bien pudo haberlo sido…pero ese no es mi punto. Esa persona tenía un hombre que le ayudaba, algo más joven. No creo que haya sido un aprendiz…pero puede seguir vivo –le miró por sobre sus cejas– y despejar tus dudas.

-Son patrañas. Nada de eso parece ser más que un cuento de una noche de brujas, y…

Volvió a ver a su tío, que lo escrutaba crípticamente, y se interrumpió a sí mismo.

-Si es así, ¿por qué te pone tan nervioso que ese chico tenga o no una patraña de noche de brujas? ¿No será que puedes temer que una historia de esas sea cierta?

No hubo respuesta. El anciano se levantó y le dio la espalda.

-Si quieres, puedo llevarte al sitio donde vive aquella persona –se dirigió a la puerta– y recuerda, Hiashi…el mundo es muy grande. Hay cosas mucho peores que guerras shinobi enterradas en sus profundidades.

Y con eso, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

--------------

Esa mañana, Gyoma vio el rostro demacrado de Naruto y no hizo sino acentuar sus preocupaciones. Tras sus ojos cerrados sentía algo poco particular en el muchacho, pero no se atrevía a aseverar nada; tampoco podía dejar que sus preocupaciones lo hicieran ciego a la obviedad de las cosas. Aunque…

-¡Oh, rayos! ¡Zuko-sensei va a matarme!

-Entonces puedes retirarte, Naruto –sonrió apenas, dejándolo partir– hoy al atardecer tendremos una práctica especial, no lo olvides.

El chico asintió y se retiró presurosamente. Se levantó, sacudió su túnica y se dirigía a uno de los patios colindantes con el bosque de la montaña de Manjidani. Últimamente se veía bastante tentado a la meditación, dados los últimos acontecimientos; fueron algo para lo que, evidentemente, no estaba preparado.

-¡Oh! –escuchó la tímida disculpa de una voz femenina a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Casi había atropellado a su nueva huésped.

-Discúlpeme, Hinata-sama –sonrió apenado Gyoma– ando algo distraído.

Ella sonrió y negó un poco.

-Gyoma-sama…–preguntó Hinata.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Esto…sobre Naruto-kun –respondió nerviosamente la chica. Gyoma sonrió y le hizo un ademán para que le acompañara.

-Te preocupa bastante, ¿verdad?

Ella se sonrojó un poco. El maestro sonrió abiertamente.

-Ayer los vi, esos ojos…–matizó Hinata, mirando al hombre junto a ella.

La sonrisa se borró instantáneamente.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?

-No…realmente no –se sinceró la muchacha, caminando junto a aquel hombre– pero…

Hinata le contó su pequeña experiencia y Gyoma no pudo evitar un gesto de preocupación. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, la bomba de tiempo había comenzado su conteo mucho antes de lo que pudo haber pronosticado, y eso era algo que no estaba nada bien.

-Hinata-sama –le dijo él, mientras la invitaba a sentarse a la sombra de un árbol en aquella soleada mañana– ¿usted ha escuchado del jagan alguna vez?

Ella negó.

-Yo he sido testigo de lo que esos ojos pueden hacer. Sólo verlos hizo enloquecer a cinco jounin y matarse entre ellos –respondió él– hasta que Naruto sea capaz de dominarlo, será mejor que no se repita lo que sucedió anoche.

-Eso haré, Gyoma-san.

Hubo un instante de silencio entre los dos.

-Sin embargo, has de saber otra cosa también –continuó él– si por alguna razón, Naruto perdiera el control… ¿estarías dispuesta a ayudarlo? ¿A salvarlo por sobre cualquier otra razón?

Hinata no dudó y asintió. Y lo hizo de forma tan impulsiva porque una sola vez había faltado a su fe de acero en Naruto y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a repetir. El maestro sonrió y le miró detenidamente. Después de todo, quedaba una esperanza mínima para evitar que el alma de su estudiante ardiera entre los odios que podían empezar a acuciarlo una vez más.

--------------

Dirigir uno de los clanes más respetados en una de las aldeas ocultas más respetadas nunca había sido un trabajo fácil. No era como el clan de los Yamanaka, o el de los Akimichi. Si acaso, solamente un Uchiha sabría entender que sería dirigir un clan de tamaño prestigio.

Pero, por supuesto, un Hyūga no se rebajaría a compararse con los usuarios del Sharingan. Dirigir el clan Hyūga tenía sus prerrogativas…y, muy seguramente, ninguno de las anteriores cabezas del clan había tenido que pasar por "esto"…

-Hum…–meditó Hiruko, mirando a sus alrededores– este lugar ha cambiado bastante, sin duda.

Hiashi suspiró, sin saber diferenciar muy bien si lo hacía por aquella sensación de aburrimiento, o de molestia consigo mismo por estar haciendo semejante papelón.

-¡Ya recuerdo! –dijo él, mientras doblaba por una calle que, llamativamente, estaba mucho menos poblada que aquella en la que venían. Pasaron varios caserones y algunas casas abandonadas, hasta que el anciano se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera, derruida como la que más. También tenía algunas marcas, entre la que destacaba un pentagrama con algunas inscripciones que ya no se entendían bien.

-¿Quién es? –inquirió una voz joven desde el interior de aquella construcción.

Hiruko dudó un momento. No sabía el nombre de la persona que buscaba, por lo que se aventuró con lo que mejor se le ocurrió, ante la mirada de acero de su sobrino.

-Verás tú, jovencita –dijo Hiruko con una sonrisa– hace algún tiempo visité a un vidente aquí y…

Fue interrumpido por el crujido de la puerta que se abría de par en par. Aquel par de jóvenes ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver a los dos Hyūga parados en su portal.

-¿Usted conoció a Hazama-san? –preguntó la jovencita, mirando al anciano con un gesto de "no te lo puedo creer"

-Sí, así es –respondió Hiruko con una sonrisa, arriesgádose a una equivocación monumental– quisiera…

-Él murió hace quince años –respondió su interlocutora, todavía mirando con recelo hacia los ojos de aquellos hombres.

-Lo sé, lo sé –la tranquilizó el anciano– cuando vine había otra persona con él. Quizá el pueda aclararme algunas dudas…

Hubo silencio por parte de la niña, pero se apartó al escuchar pasos precedidos por el sonido de un bastón.

-No es muy común encontrar a un Hyūga buscando a alguien…–dijo la voz del anciano– aunque tampoco es fácil olvidar a alguien que fue conocido por Hazama-san…

-Usted es la persona que estaba con él el día que yo vine –dijo Hiruko, tratando de disimular la felicidad por el gran golpe de suerte que había acabado de recibir– y necesito pedir un favor de usted.

Un gesto de asentimiento.

-Sé que el jagan ha encontrado un nuevo portador –palabras a las cuales el rostro del anciano palideció– ¿puede decirnos algo sobre esa técnica?

-Será mejor que entren –dijo, mientras se dirigía al interior de la edificación. Hiashi miró a Hiruko, que no dudó en seguir al hombre.

Caminaron por las estancias, ricamente adornadas en tapetes, jarrones y aromas extraños rezumando de los incensarios. Ambos, acostumbrados a la sobriedad Hyūga, parecían estar descubriendo un mundo completamente nuevo. Hiashi se sentía perturbado, observado. Como si tras cada velo de seda fina, tras cada olor, se escondiese una parte de la leyenda que hasta hace menos de dos minutos desacreditaba sin pensar. Ahora, por supuesto, no sabía si debía pensar que esto era un chiste de muy mal gusto o que de plano esta situación estaba pasando realmente.

-Hazama-san sólo hacía predicciones a algunos cuantos –inició el anciano, sentado frente a Hiruko– y el hecho de que haya llegado hasta aquí, prueba que su ojo siempre fue muy agudo.

Una sonrisa en el rostro del viejo Hyūga fue todo lo que se pudo ver. Pero tras la máscara de acero de Hiashi, comenzaba a cocinarse la misma impaciencia del magma cuando el volcán está a punto de hacer erupción.

-Bueno, a lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí –retomó Hiruko– el jagan. Cuénteme lo que sepa, cómo funciona, sus habilidades…

Hubo una sonrisa oscurecida por las arrugas, pero no hubo duda.

-Hace mucho tiempo, un hombre fue vencido por un Uchiha poseedor del Mangekyou Sharingan. Deseoso de tomarse revancha, usó sus habilidades en las artes arcanas e hizo un pacto con las deidades oscuras: poder a cambio de lo que fuera...

Se hizo un silencio helado entre Hiruko y Hiashi. De entrada, la cosa no pintaba bien.

-La muerte se apersonó frente a esta persona, y le entregó un don precioso: dos gotas de la esencia de Dahaka, el demonio-dragón de los mil sentidos. Así, se aseguraba cumplir el trato hecho; sin embargo, a cambio exigió un sacrificio de su propia sangre, para no perder la gracia de aquellos con quienes había hecho un contrato, que de romperse…traería consecuencias nefastas a él y a toda persona que supiera que existía.

Hiashi sintió un escalofrío que ascendía por su espalda. Por un minuto imaginó aquella mítica criatura, un dragón con mil sentidos…y prefirió no seguir imaginando. Entre menos lo hiciera, sería mejor.

-Cegado por la avaricia, aceptó sin mediar una sola condición. La muerte entonces le exigió el sacrificio, para garantizar que la línea no se perdiera; él no dudó en poner al filo de la cuchilla a su propia prole con tal de obtener lo que deseaba. No obstante, la madre de su hijo se rehusó a entregar a la criatura al frío brazo de la muerte…

Ambos abrieron los ojos, desmesuradamente.

-Durante el forcejeo que entablaron, su esposa tomó el puñal con el que pensaba asesinar al niño y le cegó, para luego matarle. Pero pasó algo que ella no sabía y que nadie pudo haber previsto: La muerte le entregó el don al chiquillo, porque ella había exigido como pago la sangre de la familia…y así, Ohtaki Kunichiyo fue hecho el primer jaganishi contra su voluntad.

-Alto, alto –rió Hiashi, no muy seguro de la razón– esto es una patraña. Ese crío no tiene nada que ver con ningún Kunichiyo.

-Mi historia aún no termina, Hyūga-sama –prosiguió el anciano– la madre del niño, aterrada, le llevó al templo que está entre lo que hoy es el país del fuego y el país del viento: allí, suplicó a los monjes que removiesen la marca maldita de su hijo, porque como toda madre, haría lo que fuera por su descendencia. Fracasó en la idea original, pero un sacerdote logró remover la maldición; a cambio, la muerte marcaría a aquellos a quienes entregara su don…que, paulatinamente, vino a llamarse Jagan: el tercer ojo…o el ojo maligno.

La actitud del líder del clan era, cuando menos, llamativa. Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso por una cosa que bien podía ser un rumor.

-Una historia terrible –meditó Hiruko– pero ahora quiero saber cómo funciona ese "tercer ojo".

Un minuto de silencio, y el anciano retomó la palabra.

-No he visto a ningún jaganishi en batalla alguna, por lo que lo que le diga en este momento sería una invención. Sé, porque Hazama-san me lo dijo alguna vez, que era capaz de técnicas prodigiosas…y terribles.

-Está muy bien –suspiró Hiashi, comenzando a aborrecer la falta de respuestas prácticas– saltemos hasta el final. ¿Cómo lo derroto?

El viejo rió y le dedicó una mirada muy especial.

-¿Vencer el jagan? –Hubo un momento de meditación, en cuyo intersticio ambos Hyūga se miraron– sé que en un día no puede utilizar demasiado la técnica o su vida corre peligro.

Eso era el principio de algo. Pero sin saber de qué era capaz…era jugarse con bastante poco contra alguien que traía antecedentes tan poco amigables. Hiashi suspiró y miró a su tío. Definitivamente, iba a ser una batalla muy complicada.

-Pero hay una última advertencia en esta historia –susurró el anciano, interlocutor de Hiruko y mirando directamente a Hiashi, hablando con un tono de voz como de ultratumba– usted no sabe a lo que se enfrenta. Y usted no sabe qué es lo que puede perder.

Y esa solitaria frase hizo temblar al líder del clan.

--------------

Gyoma lo había meditado. Bastante. Y no se le ocurría otra forma de destapar sus preocupaciones más que a la vieja usanza shinobi.

Pero, no obstante, los duelos _nunca_ le habían gustado. El sol comenzaba a ponerse tras las montañas de Manjidani, y la sombría noche comenzaba a hacerse su camino hasta la aldea: allí estaba él, sentado delante de una estatua cuyo rostro no podía verse. Su estudiante todavía no aparecía. Él continuaba conviviendo con sus oscuros y preocupados pensamientos de lo que pudiese pasar con su estudiante.

-¿Gyoma-sensei? –escuchó la voz dubitativa de Naruto, viéndolo tan perdido en sus pensamientos. A modo de público estaban los cuatro maestros de los elementos más Hinata. El tema parecía todo menos una "lección especial".

-Naruto-san –respondió Gyoma, levantándose con un gesto indescriptible en su rostro– es hora de evaluar tu progreso.

Hubo un gesto desanimado en el rostro ojeroso del muchacho. La palabra "evaluar" no contribuía a elevar su espíritu que digamos.

-¿Y cómo va a hacerlo? –preguntó. Todos miraban atentamente la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos.

Un minuto de silencio

-Vas a enfrentarme. Con _todo_ lo que tienes –fue la respuesta decidida del maestro, que atrajo miradas preocupadas a su estudiante, ahora convertido en contrincante.

-¿Bromea? –fue la pregunta de Naruto, todavía no muy convencido de lo que acontecía.

-No, Naruto. Como un usuario del Jagan, deberás probar tu valía en donde necesita ser probada…o, en términos prácticos, lo haremos en un combate uno a uno.

Hinata contempló preocupada el cuadro…pero no dijo nada, únicamente su agarre entre sus dedos se hizo mucho más fuerte.

Sin mediar una palabra, Gyoma cruzó al menos cuatro sellos en sus manos.

-**¡Suiton…!**

Definitivamente, la cosa no empezaba bien.

-**¡…Suiryuudan no jutsu!**

Tras la arena donde combatían, se alzó un cuerpo de agua alargado, que dejó escapar un rugido metálico antes de lanzarse con furia contra Naruto, que por un milagro de esos se había salvado.

-Necesito ganar terreno…–meditó el ninja rubio para sus adentros, y realizando su movimiento oficial, creó unos cuantos clones que se adelantaron en una carrera rápida.

El monje frunció el ceño, antes de que el mismo dragón volviese a atacar, llevándose consigo a unos desafortunados clones. Pero había resultado, y ahora tenía al monje en jaque…hasta que se dispersó en una nube de humo, ante la súbita reacción de su maestro.

-¡Necesita estar un paso delante de su rival, Naruto-san! –dijo, antes de que girara en su propio eje y lo golpeara con fuerza, directamente hacia donde la tribuna improvisada se había ubicado, y cayendo con un sonido poco grato.

-Huy –fue lo que dijo Zuko, mirando a su también estudiante ser vapuleado– la cosa no camina. El muchacho es demasiado instintivo para atacar.

A Hinata no le hizo mucha gracia escuchar esas palabras.

-Y Gyoma-sama está atacando muy a conciencia –convino Aang, ante el asentimiento del resto– necesitará cambiar de signo rápidamente para que esto no se convierta en una paliza.

Como si lo dicho provocara acontecimientos, Naruto cayó sobre una rodilla, con un hilo de sangre corriendo desde su frente hasta su mejilla izquierda. Su respiración era muy pesada, y a Gyoma seguía sin convencerle del todo.

-_Se está conteniendo_ –se dijo en un momento, mirándolo detenidamente– _sus ataques no van al punto indicado. Es como si quisiera evitar lo que pasó la última vez…_

Pero necesitaba forzarlo hasta el límite. A que se pasara a sí mismo…para que pudiese comprobar que tan ciertas eran sus hipótesis.

-**¡Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!** –invocó de nuevo; el dragón se hizo presente y atacó sin piedad a una figura que se deshizo entre humo, ante la mirada azarada de todos los presentes.

Justo en ese momento todos sintieron un pico de energía: Naruto concentraba en un punto una cantidad infame de chakra, suficiente para borrar a unos cuantos del mapa con suficiencia. Volvió su rostro hasta verlo, tras él, en cuya mano una esfera de brillante chakra azul, con una corona casi transparente. Necesitaba tres de sus clones para controlar tamaña cantidad de energía…y era comprensible, porque hasta donde estaba podía sentir su poder. Hinata, entre tanto, contemplaba con una admiración extraña aquella manifestación de su poder: había escuchado historias de cómo había borrado a uno de los de Akatsuki con una técnica muy similar…

-**¡Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!** –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y cargó; Gyoma quiso emplear al dragón para hacer tropezar a los clones que llegaban con peligrosidad a sus cercanías…

Pero no lo logró. Ni bien la esfera hizo contacto, un domo de energía azul se alzó, brillando con fuerza; Naruto salió disparado contra el muro diametralmente opuesto, mientras que la luz daba paso a una humareda…y luego a nada. Todos contuvieron la respiración, a la espera de lo que sucedería.

Naruto no se levantó, pero Gyoma sí. El Rin'negan había sido activado, pero aún así sostenía su brazo derecho con pesadumbre; de un momento a otro también parecía bastante golpeado, sobretodo después de recibir un Rasenshuriken y levantarse. Sin embargo, no parecía estar en posición de recibir "otro" de esos y hacer lo mismo; se había salvado por los pelos.

Pero el chico no se despertaba. E inclusive su maestro pensó que quizá lo había instado a ir demasiado lejos. Quizá…

En ese momento, se levantó despacio. No levantaba su rostro, del cual caían gotas de sangre al suelo con un sonido lúgubre; en un instante, el tiempo mismo pareció detenerse al ver que el chico alzaba el rostro, con sus ojos iridiscentes.

–Segundo round –declaró, tomando una nueva estancia de combate.

Katara respingó, nerviosa, al reconocer los mismos ojos de aquella noche y prefirió desviar la vista. Gyoma sin dudar entonces volvió a ejecutar los sellos de manos…idénticos a los que Naruto hacía a su vez. Sin embargo, Gyoma fue más hábil, y tomando la posición indicada, conjuró la primera de las técnicas en el arsenal del Rin'negan, y que sabía que también podía usar el Jagan.

-**¡Seisamsara!**

Justo entonces, Naruto realizó un sello más y aparecieron cuatro clones, cada uno con el par de ojos malditos: el primero elevó sus manos y cubrió sus oídos. El segundo, su boca; el tercero se abrazó a sí mismo, y el cuarto cubrió su nariz. El Naruto original simplemente cerró los ojos y los cubrió…

-¡La representación de los cinco sentidos! –rugió Aang, mirando la batalla, mientras Gyoma mantenía sus ojos fijos en Naruto, como si el no hacerlo equivaliese a una derrota segura– ¡tienen que parar esto!

Pero ninguno de los dos reaccionó, ni se movió. Hinata no entendía muy bien en qué momento el combate se había tornado en algo tan peligroso; no sabía que Naruto tuviese aquellos ojos, y tampoco que su poder pudiese entablar un combate _directo_ con un usuario del Rin'negan y vivir para contarlo.

Era una extraña sensación de admiración y al mismo tiempo de terror total. Pero ver a Naruto tan diferente a sí mismo: tan reflexivo, tan frío…tan dispuesto al combate, la extrañó profundamente. Era como si no estuviese allí, y sólo estuviese concentrado en su oponente. En vencerlo. En hacer que desapareciera.

En matarlo.

Y ni bien terminó su pensamiento, de los labios del chico comenzaron a manar palabras como dichas en reversa, en un idioma ininteligible que sólo había sido empleado por aquellos conocedores de los secretos de la noche de los tiempos. Era un susurro espantoso, cargado de palabras que ningún oído casto debería escuchar.

-Hay que parar esto ya –conminó el Avatar, y se levantó. Zuko lo secundó, y Katara terció en el asunto. Sin embargo, una grieta se abrió en la arena y descolocó a ambos contrincantes: Fong permanecía con los puños cerrados, extendidos hacia la arena.

-¿¡Y qué demonios están esperando!? –Les gritó– ¡párenlos, antes de que de verdad lo lamentemos!

Zuko entonces trajo su dedo índice y medio de cada mano a la altura de su abdomen; trazó un dibujo con ellos, mientras una chispa eléctrica se iluminaba en la punta de sus dedos, y con un movimiento rápido, disparó un relámpago directamente hacia los contrincantes, que recibieron el choque eléctrico…y cayeron con un sonido sordo, con pequeños trazos eléctricos corriéndoles por todo el cuerpo.

--------------

-Fue un milagro que no se matasen hoy –meditó Aang, molesto con ambos y mirándolos– ¿qué pretendían? ¿Morir en un entrenamiento? ¡Resérvense la potencia de sus ataques para sus enemigos!

-Lo lamento –farfulló Gyoma, con algunas partes de su cuerpo vendadas– fui yo quien empujó esta situación más allá del límite…–miró un instante a Naruto– porque necesitaba comprobar ciertas cosas.

-Espero lo hayas conseguido, cuando menos –convino Zuko, mirándole– o todo esto habrá sido para nada.

-Por el contrario, Zuko-san, he comprobado en alguna medida mis hipótesis…y me he dado cuenta de otras cosas.

Naruto entonces lo miró, sorprendido.

-El Jagan es una técnica terrible. Esta invocación del Seisamsara fue completamente diferente a la primera vez que los vi…y fue mucho más certera. Un poco más, y en este momento yo sería un vegetal con cerebro.

Hinata miró a Naruto veladamente… ¡y lo atrapó mirándola! Él le dedicó una sonrisita, antes de volver a Gyoma y al resto de los maestros.

-No sé cómo –mintió a medias Gyoma– pero hoy esos ojos se manifestaron de una forma diferente. Con cada uso, están adquiriendo mayor poder. Mayor control. Y mayor dominio…no sé qué te muestran esos ojos, pero Naruto-san, por sobre todo, debemos encontrar una forma para contener su poder; no todos poseen el Rin'negan, y la próxima vez quizá pase algo que lamentes. No sabemos qué pueda pasar.

Hubo un gesto de asentimiento.

-Pero, hay algo más: el uso de las representaciones de los cinco sentidos es algo que muy pocos han logrado…al menos en tan poco tiempo. Eso puede ser seña de lo que se llama "iluminación".

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Naruto-kun… ¿un iluminado?

Naruto no parecía entender muy bien qué quería decir eso.

-¿Iluminado?

Gyoma negó, y se levantó, mirándolo con una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Por ahora, será mejor que no te esfuerces demasiado. Un golpe eléctrico no es algo de lo que se pueda recobrarse con tanta facilidad.

Todos abandonaron la estancia…excepto Hinata, que miraba al chico con un gesto imposible de leer. Todavía tenía muy claro cómo había transcurrido la "lección", y del cómo Naruto había reaccionado pasado un punto.

Ella, en su vida, pocas veces había estado tan asustada.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella, no ocurriéndosele una mejor forma de romper el hielo– ¿necesitas algo?

-Hum…–meditó él– quisiera…algo de compañía, si no es mucho pedir.

Una sonrisa, y ella se hizo a la cabecera del futón donde el chico reposaba. Últimamente, demasiados acontecimientos tenían como destino común aquel cuarto, con ellos dos; lentamente, al darse cuenta de la situación, Hinata sintió que su pulso se hacía mucho más acelerado.

-¿No vas a preguntar?

Ella le miró con extrañeza, ante la falta de coherencia de sus propios pensamientos ante una pregunta tan inocente.

-¿Sobre lo de hoy? –se aventuró ella. Por alguna misteriosa razón, no quería tocar el tema.

-Sí, sobre lo de hoy. ¿De qué más? –rió él, con su característica falta de tacto.

Hubo un minuto de silencio. Naruto lo tomó como carta blanca.

-La primera vez que usé esa técnica tuvieron que contármelo, porque perdí la consciencia y no supe qué fue lo que pasó. Esta fue la segunda vez, y aunque todavía no sé muy bien cómo emplearla…por alguna extraña razón sentí la necesidad de ir más lejos: emplear más poder, más fuerza…

-_Bueno_ –meditó Hinata, escuchándolo con una sonrisa tímida– _no es diferente al Naruto que siempre he conocido…_

-…Para poder matar a mi contrincante –añadió, con un gesto que oscilaba entre lo oscuro, lo bizarro y lo apenado. Naruto acababa de aceptar frente a ella que tuvo un acceso de la sangrienta necesidad de matar.

La chica parpadeó y lo miró, tratando de encontrarlo tras ese gesto que no era para nada suyo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esos ojos me muestran cosas terribles, Hinata. Cada día que pasa empeora…y esas líneas, cada vez que esos ojos me las muestran parecieran decir "¡corta!"

Con cada palabra, Hinata notó que el gesto ceñudo de Naruto se convertía en uno de honda preocupación y angustia. Ella, sin embargo, tomó su mano que reposaba sobre la manta que lo cubría.

-No importa eso, Naruto-kun. Aquí estoy…

Aquel gesto, tan simple en apariencia, tan delicado, hizo temblar a Naruto, que la miró con un gesto mezclado de sorpresa y alivio; por alguna misteriosa razón, sentía que transitar una senda tan oscura en compañía de Hinata bien podía ser mucho más llevadero. La dulzura de sus manos, que parecían no haber pasado por la bien conocida rudeza del Jyuuken, lo hizo respirar profundamente y mirarla con una sonrisa del todo genuina, pero que sin embargo no era el usual exabrupto. Ambos se quedaron así, en silencio, disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Un placer que se habían denegado demasiado tiempo, y que ahora podían aprovechar a sus anchas.

-Gracias, Hinata.

-No tienes por qué dármelas –respondió ella, sonriendo y mirándolo.

-Créeme –convino a su vez él– tengo los suficientes motivos para agradecerte. Especialmente ahora.

Ella se acercó, dejándose llevar por la inercia del momento, y lo besó en la frente. El corazón de él, por otra parte, por un momento dejó de latir. Después de un instante kilométrico, se separó de él, sin dejar de lado una sonrisa que parecía imperecedera a pesar de aquella situación cargada de emociones contenidas. Naruto sólo sonrió. Tomó su mano entre las suyas y cerró los ojos. No pensaba desperdiciar aquel momento de solaz en tonterías.

Así que en un acto impulsivo, se acercó y le besó. Ella, aterrada, parpadeó con un arrebato de su mortal sonrojo, para luego dejarse llevar y abrazarle delicadamente.

Era solo un momento de solaz en un escenario macabro.

--------------

Pero Kyūbi, en el interior de su celda, rumiaba tranquilamente toda la información que obtenía. Aquellos ojos, la pérdida eventual de control de Naruto. Todo estaba comenzando a confabularse. Y sonrió, porque sabía que su oportunidad estaba muy cerca…

Y si su idea lograba concretarse, Kami tendría que proteger a todos aquellos que osaran interponerse en su camino.

**Notas de Autor: Mil años después.**

**Sí, pueden matarme. Enviar al SAS, MI5, CIA, FBI. Cualquiera. Y lo merecería…de no ser que tengo un buen motivo para no haber escrito en tanto tiempo. La universidad ya no puede contar como excusa, es algo con lo que he tenido que convivir, donde trato de NO llevar vidas paralelas y mezclar todo lo que hago. Hasta el momento, la cosa camina mejor que bien.**

**Pero no. No escribía porque, cielo santo, nunca en mi vida había visto que un autor escribiese bien para luego tirar todo por la borda. Naruto, desde muchos puntos de vista, era una serie novedosa, en un mundillo anime que a pesar de presenciar series nuevas, necesitaba una serie icónica, al mismo nivel de Dragon Ball, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Akira y muchas otras que he visto y no recuerdo en este momento. Ahora, veo como Kishimoto quema la serie, y, la verdad, me parece un acto espantoso. Por lo mismo, espero terminar esta historia lo mejor posible y luego declinar como Naruto-escritor. Es demasiado pedir para este ente diabólico que se autodenomina mangaka el que preserve algo de lo que caracterizó Naruto al principio. Ahora, es una decepción que se repite cada jueves.**

**Dicho lo anterior, de nuevo reitero mis disculpas.**


End file.
